Savagery on the Island
by Lilc00kieluvr
Summary: As the survivors emerge from the wreckage they soon discover there is a girl among them.A battle for dominance becomes a battle for her love.Just when she thinks her heart belongs to one, it betrays her for another.Who will win in the end? Ralph/OC/Jack
1. Prologue: Raindrops

**Savagery On the Island**

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Lord Of the Flies or I wouldn't be writing a _fanfiction_ now would I?

All comments are accepted but please be aware this is my first fanfic.

...

Prologue- Raindrops

_One thousand seventy-eight, One thousand seventy-nine, One thousand eighty….._

Slowly my mind awoke and I realized for once in my life I could not fully comprehend anything much less move my body to search for any clues. Groggily I realized the sharp pains pertruding from my limbs were actually a good sign for it meant that I was one of the few survivors from the wrecked plane. The only thing was I was not sure which was better, to survive in a life like this or die.

_One thousand eighty-one…_

My body was as numb as my mind and the only thing that kept my heart beating was hope that someone would find me and make this pain go away; that or the pure adrenaline barely keeping me alive.

_One thousand eighty-two…_

Time and reality became blurred as the only thing that kept my senses was the sound of the raindrops splashing off a nearby rock. The only light that was around were darkened by the shadows of the trees. Nightfall. Slowly my mind counted every drop to tell me how many moments I've stayed on this forest-like ground. Subconsciously these were the only sound that could be questioned because rain was so innocent, so pure, that it would clean everything around it and wash away the remnants of before. It provides life for we could not live without it. Little did I know this rainfall would be sparse in this area. I would never hear the raindrops with purity again.

_One thousand eighty-three, eighty-four, eighty-five…._

The storm became quicker as it was no longer the gentle serenity of before. As the drips went on, the count became blurred and forgotten as I sunk back into the mysterious haze that was calling to me. Surely this rain could not be my last. The last… Before my mind could notice that forbidden thought the light became consumed with darkness once more.

...

My mind weaved in and out of consciousness like a wicker basket being made for the first time. The harsh rays of light streaming from the canopy alerted me that I had slept for some time. I felt as if I was going to die by the ironic mixture of numbness and pain and I'm quite sure my guess wasn't that far off. To be honest, my life was nowhere near flashing before my eyes for I would not let it. I would not be reminded how my perfect existence came to such a dreary end on some land where no one knew I even existed: no one could find me here.

I remembered the raindrops instead, though the extreme heat evaporated their last remains. Now their sparseness left me alone in the world like so many others. Still, the occasional one would trickle off a branch and this would renew my hope throughout the heat as it sounded its cascading sadness. With some water, I can still survive. Drip. It sounded much like the lullaby my mother would sing. _Hmmm…._

That tune! Surely it wasn't the raindrop! The tune quickly forced me to rush away the abyss. That wasn't my head, I was sure of it! Faintly a harmonic tune could be heard far away in the distance. It was no creature for nothing could make me that happy in this heat. It sounded quite familiar, like a ship's horn. I'm saved! They just need to find me. They cannot find me here though…

My legs got up much too quickly for my head, which left me on the ground once more. That sent a jolt of heat through me, which had absolutely nothing to do with the weather. Thankfully, pain gave me sensation and my body was using it to think more rationally.

Heedfully I arose to get some sort of balance. Yet the mixture of adrenaline and anticipation could not stop my legs from carrying me deep within the unknown forest with the sole purpose to drag me towards that sound. I followed it with my soul ignoring the pain and the scream my body wanted to let out. The sound grew louder and louder until I could make out a silhouette, in between the break of trees, settled on a rock of the beach of the island. Then I screamed, a cold fury that was thankfully concealed by the raging sound. No, I was not saved by any ship. My pace slowed to a complete stop as my wits made out several more forms gathering around the sound's origin. My eyes, hidden behind a tree, studied the things that gave me hope yet destroyed it all at once. Obviously these people were a sign that I was not alone on this island. There were others, few but still some, that survived this dreadful plane crash. They were also such a disappointment. Unmistakably, they were not sailors with an incoming ship; they were merely a group of boys (some were even too young to call them that) that were stranded on the island much the same as I was.

Fear was evident on most of their faces especially the little ones who probably had the same realization I had of what occurred just moments before. That is all except one. A young teenager stood out from the group with dirty blonde hair much like my own golden trestles. He held a calculating look that showed a great deal of courage, perhaps he was thinking of a way to get off this shore. This boy looked the same age as me yet he held a demeanor I could not: brave and the naturalness of a born leader. I could see his muscles heave as he sucked in a massive breath and then placed something to his lips. The harmonic sound bellowed once more. A conch. Of course! Mother use to tell me stories of their sound. Who knew that a shell could make such a loud sound or was the strength from the boy himself?

As the sound went on it naturally called people's curiosity and many others gathered on the beach, even what appeared to be choir boys. My heart raced yet my body was still. If I took a step forward they would easily spot me and allow me access into their group. Still, my body did not move. Why? Rationalization was winning and I just had to spend a moment to listen to my conscience.

As the group continued to gather my mind noticed two missing things. First, there were no adults within the group. That could be expected because my hazy memory of the plane ride recalled there were not many. But second, and this scared me the most, no other girls had gathered. Maybe they were still wandering alive in the island slowly approaching the sound like me. Was it safe to give myself alone to a group of boys that could become savages? I finally decided I would wait. I would wait amongst the trees until another girl appeared. This seemed like the safest, most civilized plan.

...

I waited for what seemed like forever and still no girl appeared. I could just barely make out the rambling of others and it seemed like the sandy blond teenager was voted to keep order. I could not see their faces yet I could easily tell one of the choir boys strongly opposed of this idea. I did not know that boy yet somehow his aura scared me to no end. I stayed behind the trees as long as my body would allow. The cramps in my stiff legs were becoming overbearing and the sun had set, reflecting dazzling lights off the ocean. I would have to leave soon for if I kept sneaking close to this campsite I would be spotted.

Finally I turned and was left with my last option to ever join the tribe. Go now to their gathering or leave. I made my final decision. I would not willingly join them until I found everyone on the island. There must be more. I could not be the only girl to survive. Stealthily I made my way around the outer rim of the jungle and found a fortress made of rock. It looked inviting enough. I laid down on the highest rock and although it was hard and uncomfortable it would suffice. There I drifted off to a restless sleep under the silver moon awaiting the horrors of tomorrow.

…


	2. Hide and Found

**Savagery on the Island**

Disclaimer: Lord Of the Flies is sole property of William Golding and I do not own any of his characters in any way. I do however, own the girl so back off…

…

Chapter 1 – Hide and Found

Dawn soon broke and the soaring heat returned with it. My throat felt parched and my body beyond stiff, almost rock-like, similar to the place my body rested on. This stiffness was more than I could ask for considering most of my injuries had settled into a dull ache. Using my cut hand I pushed my weight into a sitting position and I became thankful as the blood rushed from my head and helped my limbs gain some strength. The dull choices of this island were between thinking, hunting and starving to death and at the moment I wasn't much of a hunter so thinking would do me good.

I thought about anything and everything. How do I get myself off this wretched island? I certainly could not imagine any bluntly simplistic idea or I guess I would already be away from here. How big is this island exactly? Well, my thinking at least drew one conclusion; no one was going to find us so I might as well start planning my escape. A scatter of birds left through the now opening canopy, which stopped my thoughts and alerted me to their presence. Staring at the tropical birds was envious. These birds could fly high in the sky and simply soar away from islands such as these. They chose their own paths and had no cages to hold them back.

Perhaps I could use classic means of getting off the island such as a raft. Surely the others would have thought of something like that. Once I get on the raft where would I head? I was completely disoriented. A great bundle of food would be required to keep me alive. I didn't even know if the water was healthy to drink out there but I have a good guess that salt water surrounded me from the smell and the size. My stomach decided to interrupt my thought. I had tried to ignore the hunger and the pain for the longest time but every body has its limitations. Carefully I climbed down the mound of rocks. I made it down safely but quite a few times I wasn't so sure I'd make it down unharmed. I had noted the giant bolder perched precariously on the top of the peak. Given a force more than a cool breeze it looked like it would fall.

My scavenging was for the most part unsuccessful. What I could gather was a couple of moldy berries which, if I was given better circumstances, would have never made it anywhere near my lips much less my stomach. I still had enough dignity not to eat anything like insects or live animals because the blood from the kill did not appeal to me in any way. Still the human survival instinct was strong: I was determined to stay alive on this island.

The more I walked the more I got a sense of the island. I had confirmed that it was indeed an island. No escape, water on all sides. Yet still this island was not as big as I first assumed. It was quaint, much like the island my family's cottage lied upon. I noticed how to judge where I was by using the mountain and the beaches though within the forest the canopy concealed these markers from my view. During my exploration I came across a small stream that could barely be called that. At least the berries were healthy there. Remembering something on a silly survival show I followed the river inland. When I arrived at the end I was amazed. There was an oasis that held enough water to swim in. The first thing I did was run to the edge and gulp down a few handfuls. It burned my parched throat but after a few minutes it soothed it in ways I could not imagine. I would survive with water. Maybe I could live on this island until someone came to rescue me but that could be some time. My body had accumulated enough grime that made the dirt look like my skin. I jumped in washing away the mud. Once again my blonde hair restored its platinum color and my new skin showed off its tan from several days in this scorching sun. The shadows of the trees prevented my skin from burning yet it was strange seeing it so dark for it was usually snow white.

My relaxation was interrupted for I heard something coming towards my sanctuary. Fear infested quite quickly and my legs carried me off like a jackrabbit. I had no want to get caught. It could be my mind overreacting yet at least it kept me safe from the dangers of the island. My pace didn't slow until I was sure I was quite some distance from the riviera. Once again I was in a meadow like the one by the rock fortress. From here I could see the smoke coming off the mountain clearly. It was a sign of civilization. At least they were coming up with plans to get off here and from the looks of this one it seemed like a smart idea. It was probably the young leader with the conch's idea. I tore my eyes away from the sight and made a mental note to stay away from both the beach and the mountaintop. For now I was getting familiar with the island and nightfall was approaching. It would be necessary to find a permanent space to sleep.

After a long amount of searching I figured it was getting quite dark so I settled in the meadow of the island. At least the tall grass would hide me while providing a nice support to lie on. I felt safe here for I could see any danger coming towards me and once nightfall struck this would help me avoid the many dangers to be fearful of. Stretching out I made myself as comfortable as I could on a cold ground. It took a long time until my troubles were calmed and my mind slowly drifted off to sleep.

…

I woke up several times throughout the night because of the strange sounds and was forced to start my day in the peaking sun. Its light was dazzling and overwhelming but my eyes quickly learnt to adjust much like my mind was to the life on the island. Having gathered my own strength yet again I set off to make my final search of the crash site and then set off to go start trying to build a boat. I rushed past the space near the beach toward the area where I believed the plane crashed. I knew horrors would await me there but I prepared myself with several walls to block away the pain. I went deep into the jungle and got myself dreadfully lost. Still I somehow found my way to a scar made by the descending trees. I drew closer and followed the charred path until I could see the clear remains of the plane. They were not as bad as I thought they were yet it still gave me a nightmarish memory. After sitting on the ground (my body collapsed without me realizing) I studied the area around the plane. The wing was ripped off and the fuselage in pieces yet somehow I survived like the boys on the island. The sight of the wreckage simply cleared my head for horrible thoughts: there was no possible way anyone else survived the crash expect for our band of children and even how we survived is beyond my reasoning. My body gave into the exhaustion for that moment and I grieved for all the friends I had lost.

…

I lost track of time and without me noticing it suddenly became nightfall again. I wearily pulled myself together once more. I became famished and noted I hadn't eaten all day. As graceful as I could muster (even though no one was around to see) I left the gravesite and tried to remember the path to the oasis. The memory of the boys presence there was forgotten a long time ago. Through the pitch-black night I walked with the moonlight as my only guide and I came to the very campsite of the people I did not want to see. They had obviously made camp by the same spot where the conch called them and I had obviously taken the wrong turn. This was dangerous being here. Still I avoided the raging thoughts in my head to run away, run far away. But like the sound of the conch something was drawing me here. I promised I would never go here again yet somehow that's where my footsteps lead me. Starvation would not run and neither would the coldness. The solution to both problems lay in front of me by the campfire. Instincts lead me out of the bushes and onto the open campsite where anyone could see me. It is unsafe I kept telling myself. Still I did not listen. I could feel the warmth of the fire; I was so close. Suddenly a muffled sound came from beside me. I came so close to screaming my lungs out yet I'm glad shock makes you take a gasp of air to prevent you from saying anything. My head shot around and there lied a fat boy with scratched up glasses. He didn't say anything to me so I inched closer, why I did I do not know at the time. He was asleep which was to be expected at this time of night yet knowing the boys this one must've been the watchman or guard.

"Great job he's doing," I said to myself. His laziness helped me so I really shouldn't have insulted him though.

After determining that the fat boy was no threat I climbed toward the fire. Beside the fire was a mound of fruits that I guess they had spent a great deal of time collecting. Guilt had a presence in my conscience but I was only half listening to it now. As silently as I could I devoured the food in front of me. The fat boy would probably have to blame it on some animal in the morning. Although it was already extremely risky eating the food my body stayed by the fire to appreciate the warmth I hadn't had in what seemed like forever. My body started to doze off yet my mind was sure to keep alert. For some reason I could not foresee the little child that made his way behind my back. How long he stood there I do not know but after awhile I heard a silent gasp.

"Beastie…" the small child with the mulberry birthmark muttered quietly. "Beastie?" he repeated again almost like he had no other word to describe me.

My body jolted up and quickly my hand went to the little one's mouth. "Shhh…" I whispered and then took off into the woods. They could not catch me if someone had decided to follow. I heard a muffled cry of the word beastie again with fear evident in his voice. And from the amount of cries it seemed the fat boy and several other little children had awoken by his remark. _Please, dismiss it as nightmares. I do not want to be caught by them!_ It did not make sense why my mind was so set against joining them for it would probably ensure my survival. Still the campsite gave off a strange aura like there were savages brewing within.

My life went back to survival mode and this time I spent no time thinking about where I slept I just collapsed somewhere in the forest. I spent my time on the dirt-laden floor and my fear kept my body frozen but my breathing harsh. If I had actually had senses I would have realized this was the firewood I would need for my boat yet my body had no endurance to build anything. What seemed like days went on (it probably was) and all I could think of was the look in the little one's eyes as he muttered the word "beastie". That scared me to no end. Maybe there truly was a beast in the forest or was the beast among the savages? Truly I did not want to find out and prayed that I never would.

…

My dreams, when my eyes finally decided to close, were of beasts and unimaginable creatures. I felt they were coming for me. They were coming closer and closer until I could barely run away. They caught me. They heard me scream. Oh, the flames surrounding them were so hot. I reached my hand out to the flames and they left a burn. The sharp pain quickly took me out of my dreams and I woke up screaming. Around me there was an inferno of flames that licked up the dry wood in the forest at increasing speeds. Faintly I heard chocking sobs that were coming from the direction of the beach. My adrenaline coursed through me and my sudden willingness to save someone overpowered my desire not to get caught. Trying as well as I could I managed to avoid the biggest of the flames yet the small ones still nipped at my fingers giving a strange stinging sensation.

I could make out a shadow behind the smoke up ahead. I charged through the smoke and pushed the coughing little child to the ground where there was still a small amount of air.

"Please I mean you no harm. I have to get you out of here," I pretty much screamed over the sound of the inferno. "If you don't follow me you won't last much longer."

It was at that moment the child got up and I could recognize exactly who it was. It was the same child with the mulberry birthmark that had called me the beastie some time ago. He looked the same as he had that night, with his body covered in dirt and fear in his eyes. He looked me up in much the same way that he knew I was not part of their tribe. This little child was nowhere near anyone so maybe, just maybe, he followed me into the woods to search for "the beastie". This poor child probably did not put much thought to it.

"I found the beastie! They said you didn't exist!" the boy with the mulberry birthmark exclaimed. "Oh no, the beastie! Beastie!" he screamed between his choked coughs from the smoke.

Before I could do anything to stop the boy he took off in the direction I came from, where the flames were the biggest, trying to put as much distance between him and the monster he saw me as. I followed him but that trail ended rapidly by the soaring flames. He would be consumed by the real menace of the forest and there was nothing I could do but run and try to save the only life I had left to save: myself. My body managed somehow to keep running though I certainly did not have much breath between the screams and the smoke stealing my oxygen. After using my last reserve of strength I fell to the ground. The flames would get me. Yet I had an epiphany at the moment and this caused me to make one last attempt to save myself for I had survived on this island so long already. My feet kept slipping but I pushed myself up time after time until I saw a clearing.

I stumbled through the clearing and my eyes could barely see from all the fumes yet I came upon a group of teenage boys on the mountain. The surprise in their eyes was evident but I am sure it was nothing compared to the fear in mine. Just when I had thought I was safe and that I conquered the island somehow this result was like falling off the mountain. I was caught. It didn't matter though. My choices were the flames or the boys. I could not run either way for my strength was gone. My body tottered and I fell towards the boys very hard. Even though these boys were my last resort I more like choked the last phrase that broke down all perseverance within me.

"Help me," I muttered rasping for breath in huge gulps. From the group the first boy I saw with the conch came forward. Gently he placed his hand on my shoulder yet I unmistakably flinched and cried, "NO," through the terror. He stepped back immediately with nothing but genuine concern in his eyes. This concern hurt me more than the shock. What the other boy's faces showed- I did not need their concern or pity. There was nothing to pity me for. I was a survivor and I would survive this ordeal. Losing my self yet again in such a short time I turned to the forest and cried tearless sobs for the dead. I must've looked crazy yet I did not care what I quite looked like at the moment; I broke down.

From that moment on I would be stranded with the boys but quite frankly I had one agonizing thought coursing through my head; _I might be able to survive this island but I might not be able to survive myself._

….


	3. No More Cover

**Savagery On the Island**

Disclaimer: Would it not be strange if a dead guy was still writing books? Anyways, I do not own Lord Of the Flies, the book is William Goldings.

…

Chapter 2- No more cover.

I stirred awake and actually felt like I had a peaceful sleep for the first time in quite awhile. I felt refreshed and if I did not know better I could almost swear I was home and the crash was all some nasty dream. Almost. It did confuse me why I wasn't shuddering away from the sun's intense rays in the morning. My heavy sleep-laden eyes slowly opened and I realized there was something blocking the sun. I stretched and took a good look around my surroundings. I noticed I was in some sort of hut with a meal of fresh berries placed beside me. I surely did not have to think twice to eat them, the food filling my famished stomach.

After some food in my system I remembered why I was in this hut that I most certainly did not build. Moments of the fire came flashing into my mind. For once I was envious of the short memory of a goldfish for I certainly did not want to remember that part of my life. I groaned loudly, something that my mother would have scolded me for. Still there was no harm on my body or nothing that I couldn't say I have inflicted upon myself. My perfect flesh remained unmarked even though I expected burns. Some cuts had even healed themselves so only a faint white scar showed. How long have I been in these huts for these scars to heal?

There was no denial from my body to go outside the hut and stretch my limbs, for they certainly needed that. When I got to the outside I noticed I was near the spot I collapsed on the mountain. Not far away from me I could make out the faint outline of a fire and smoke rising above the horizon. Furious voices could be heard around the corner of a bolder near the hut. I was still incredibly fearful of humanity but if I ran now they would certainly hunt me down knowing I was out there. No one had realized I was awake or spotted me so I might as well use this opportunity to learn more about them.

"…I thought we agreed when she first came here that we would never talk about _her_," the fat boy who I had seen that night on guard spoke. It was quite obvious in his tone that I was the one he was talking about. Of course I was, I was currently the only _her_ on the island.

"Nonsense fat boy," the former lead choirboy I saw at the gathering of the conch spoke, "she can be of certain use to us and I know you or our _leader," _the word he spat menacingly, "do not acknowledge this… usefulness."

Already the argument had barely started yet I could easily tell where their loyalties lay. The choirboy did not even have to open his mouth and I already despised him. He held an arrogant demeanor and was not subtle about the fact he thought he should be the leader. Beside him sat a dark skinned boy who actually gave off the most eerie vibe of them all. He was sitting close to the arrogant boy but he had a smirk on his face that suggested he knew more than what the basic knowledge of the conversation was. He scared me- not only for his expression but also the spear he carried in his hand. As for the fat boy he seemed nice enough to stand up for my cause but I still remembered the fact he slept during his guard. Still the leader did not seem tense beside him so maybe he was loyal unlike the other boy.

"Jack, we are not monsters. As long as she is part of this tribe she is protected by my laws much like any other person. She is not an object to be possessed or used. It's morally wrong or have you distanced yourself from humanity?" The leader himself presented this argument. I learnt many things from his speech. First, he protected me like all the other members of his tribe. Next, the boy I despised so much's name was Jack. Jack. Now I know whom to curse when I see his face. The leader had a smooth velvety voice that soothed people yet also alerted them to the fact he was leader.

"You don't seem human at all to me anymore, anyways," the fat boy muttered more to himself than anyone yet obviously everyone heard.

Jack lost his temper; he seemed like one to lose it easily and lunged for the fat boy with a angry look plain across his face. "Settle," the dark skinned mystery cautioned yet the smirk indicated he was enjoying the outbreak exceedingly more than the others. Jack took a look at Ralph who now stood in front of the fat boy ready to protect him from Jack.

"Piggy," Jack enunciated the word in the fat boy's direction. "That's your name is it not?" From the look the fat boy gave him he hit a sore spot.

"Enough!" the leader shouted. Total attention was given to him now. "Jack, you and Roger must hurry and get to the point of this conversation for I'm sure you just didn't want to bring up a topic that's already decided. We all have much to accomplish before the day is done." There was finality to his tone that implied the rebuttal from before harshly ended.

"All I am trying to appeal is that only one should own the girl." It seemed like that was the end but he quickly carried on. "Roger and I would be more than happy to fight for the rights for her, even to the death if it must be so. You cannot deny your hormones forever, trust me, even I know you can feel them. Even still if you are so opposed to her being used in such a way then why not let me take her? She would be such a waste with you. Well, Ralph what do you say? Will you not fight me now?"

"When I blew the conch I said there would be no violence. Yes, I am even against hunting although it is necessary for survival. Trust me how I wish it wasn't. I do have feelings like you said but they are rational. I will make sure she will be protected from you and Roger if you guys cannot control them. This will be final. Do not bring this up again. She will not be used."

Ralph quickly got up and nothing more was left to be said. My body was shaking for I knew I was safe but only for now. How long would it be until Jack or his friend with the spear, Roger, got to me? I feared these boys much more than before. There was no escape for if I fled I would be hunted and from what I heard Jack and Roger were the hunters. Meanwhile my revelation made me oblivious to the fact the boys were headed my way. With just a second to spare I shot my feet and wiped all emotions from my face making it seemed I just wandered over here.

"Oh, you are finally awake!" Piggy (I was not sure if this was his actual name) exclaimed when he saw me. "You have been out for quite some time I feared you would never awake."

"How long have I been out?" I cautiously asked and although the question was meant for Piggy my eyes never left Jack's face. I would not let him out of my sight. I certainly hope my glare wasn't as obvious as I thought it was.

This time it was Ralph who spoke to me, "you have been out for at least four days. We thought you were dead yet Piggy was quite sure you would pull through. You must have faced many horrors on the island. You were incredible to have survived the fire itself. Were you alone?"

I did not know how to exactly answer that question so I just bowed my head and stayed silent. Apparently my silence unnerved some others.

"He asked you a question so answer!" Jack all but screamed at me.

"Alone. I was alone," I stuttered out.

Sensing the tension through the air Ralph quickly switched topics to something he thought would ease everyone's nerves.

"Come, I shall introduce you to everyone. Now that you are here you are one of us. Are you not glad we all saved you?"

I was so mad at that moment that the question was considered rhetorical. Ralph seemed like an estranged martyr saving those who did not wish to be saved. Still like I did before I would persevere and stay alive on the island. I grudgingly had to admit that my life had gotten a bit better in the company of the boys.

"Piggy remembers most of the names," Ralph continued, as though he hadn't seen thought etched on my face, "there are quite a few of us, especially the little ones. Still I shall show you all that are around our age. We are not all like Jack; we are a bit more civilized. Besides he and Roger will be leaving for the hunt soon. When they return we shall have dinner, you are welcome to attend it."

The mention of both the children and food immediately soured my mood. I had almost forgotten the danger it was to have me here. Ralph noticed the temporary collapse of the walls defending my emotions yet they got put up stronger than before. Ralph glanced at me with a worried look yet Piggy stayed oblivious as ever.

"If you ever have any concern, anything at all, you may tell me and we could settle all disputes in an appropriate manner. I am the leader here though I don't take that title so strongly. I can still be a friend to you." He smiled. "Though I understand you must've faced some harsh trials and would be weary of friendship. Still, I am here if you wish to talk."

"Ralph!"

"Piggy."

Two boys appeared from behind me and at first I had to double take to tell I was not seeing some illusion that the same person was appearing twice. After my scrutiny was over I realized there was what looked like two twins standing there looking at me with identical strange looks on their faces. Like most of the boys on this island they all had that same distinct look that just said _well hey, there's a girl on the island_.

Ralph quickly ushered me towards them and started with the pleasantries. These people were definitely trusted so that calmed my nerves somewhat. "Well, this is Sam n' Eric. If you haven't guessed they're brothers and its quite easy to mix them up. Don't worry though because they are always together so at least you'll get one persons name right."

"Um, hi?" I said and it came out like more of a question. I did not want to talk to these boys yet still I had to be somewhat polite and acknowledge them. "Sam, Eric, I'll remember that."

"Nice to meet you too. Your name is…" They both paused realizing that Ralph did not even know it. I came across the realization that I hadn't told anyone yet and I sincerely wanted to keep it this way. It was a piece of me and I felt if they knew the last secret I had managed to keep then there would be nothing to hide and I'd be exposed to the island. It should not be important to them in any case for hopefully I'd be able to get off this island and never see these boys again.

Yet again Ralph noticed my uncertainty and for what seemed like the millionth time he saved me. "She is a bit shy. Maybe she'll tell us eventually but still let her get use to your names before she gives you hers." He cast a sidelong glance at me to see if this is what I wanted to say. Craftily he changed the subject. "So you boys have kept the fire going strong on the mountain. Thank-you. May I ask who is up tending to it now?"

"No one Ralph, though we both understand its importance. It will be fine for some time and we still will continue to watch it but Jack was up there earlier in a bicker mood. I know you are accompanying this new member around but would you mind tending to it for a while? Eric and I would love some sleep."

"Not to mention some time away from Jack. How you can handle him is beyond me." This comment the other twin quickly chipped in.

Ralph thought about it for some time. "I suppose she is perfectly safe with Piggy. Also, I have other matters as leader to help out with. I will check on the fire though and fix up the hut up there. Fire is the top priority and without it we cannot be saved."

I was about to turn and ask Ralph his thoughts on why the fire was so important but as soon as I looked back everyone had gone except Piggy. Piggy seemed nice enough and smart too, so it didn't shock me that much. How they disappeared still scared me though. Hopefully, Jack or worse, Roger, could not do the same thing.

Piggy did what he was told and escorted me around parts of the island where the boys had settled in. Whenever we bumped into a big'un he would introduce us or if a littleun would pass us by he would quickly recite a name or mumble that he forgot it. I met several of the boys yet I did not spend any time remembering names, just trying to remember the faces of ones I deemed untrustworthy.

Soon the sky started to get dark and from the constant rumbling of Piggy's stomach it seemed that it would be dinner time soon. This was the time I was most scared of for even across the island you could see the high smoke and hear the hoarse chants from the boys of the tribe.

"Dinnertime soon," Piggy stated like I hadn't already figured it out. "We should get going toward the fire. Jack seemed in an awful state earlier today. Maybe he will use that rage to catch another pig."

My eyes showed nothing but underneath the mask I was horrified. Beside me a fat boy talked like it was nothing to kill another creature. To take a life, to kill a pig. Was it really that nonchalant to them or did they all see as Ralph did, a necessity? A necessity for what? To eat? Surely not because there were tons of berries scattered on the island. To kill? Yes, this made more sense to me for they needed something to show the savages they were becoming. Was I not the only one who saw this?

While my dangerous rant was continuing in my head Piggy just stopped, stared and waited for it to finish. Somehow I didn't mind being stared at because unlike most of the other boys on the island Piggy looked at me as if he was genuinely interested in what I was thinking instead of staring at me lecherously like I was stared at when others thought I wouldn't notice.

I nodded to him to alert him I came back to my senses then he took my hand and guided me toward the smoke rising high in the sky. After several minutes of walking we made it back to the area on the beach. Many of the littleuns had gathered around the flame ready to eat. Still it looked like most of the big'uns were still out hunting except for Sam, Eric, Simon, Piggy and I. You could really see the difference between them and the children around them for they were not so carefree but guarded yet still had the same anticipation for the feast.

…

After moments of small conversation amongst the tribe a savage war cry could be heard from the forest. As much as I wanted to appear brave my instincts told me to coward in fear. I had heard these sounds before when I hid in the forest and I thought it was a beast coming for me. This sound was unlike anything I thought was possible from these boys.

Suspense was driving me to the point of anxiety, which only increased as the boys arose from the shadows. There was Jack, dressed in his war clothes with blood smeared on his face like a mask. He no longer looked human to me, which sent a shiver down my spine. Panic was arising from my inner core and I thought I could no longer take it until a hard hand clasped mine. This time I did not shudder from contact though I think it was only because the paralysis I had from my own fear. Reluctantly I looked up into the face of the one beside me and although I already knew, I saw Ralph. I didn't even notice him coming to the fire but still he warmed me in such a way that the fire could not.

"Sorry. Are you going to be ok?" Ralph asked with a sincerity to his voice I'm sure no one else on the island could muster. Quickly he looked down to our joined hands and having realized he did so slowly pulled them back.

The shouting of Jack and Roger got louder and louder until it became an animalistic chant. "Kill the beast, drink it's blood…" I could not listen to any of this much more. Still I needed to be strong, to learn how to protect myself so I stayed seated.

When I thought it could get no worse Jack threw the carcass in front of me straight in the flames. He saw the fear written in my eyes and only raised an eyebrow and cast a malicious grin. That moment made him seem bloodthirsty yet it seemed it wasn't the pig's blood that he was after. His shout rose up once more and the group of hunters along with many others had started to reenact the chasing and killing of the pig.

"Noo…Nnnot again…." Piggy trembled out. Surely it seemed he was just as immune to it as I was.

"STOP!" a sudden scream arose from the boy beside me. I had never saw him so enraged in my life and from the sudden stop neither had anyone else. Even Roger had dropped his bloody spear.

"Can you all not see what you are becoming? Also, we have a girl in our presence- I think most of you have noticed. Do you want her to see this? Look at her face, you scared her senseless. There is no meaning to this war song unless it is to show how inhuman you really are."

"This war call got you food so you wouldn't starve," Jack retorted. As an after remark he added, "also, you clearly stated she was to be treated no different from anyone else of our tribe. Still if _she_ requests we stop then I guess we must not to give her nightmares. It would be such a shame if she didn't get a nice sleep with our leader."

My trembling body could not take the mockery from Jack much more. I gritted my teeth together and made to leap at Jack, yet both Ralph and Piggy gently held me down. Piggy mouthed the words _It's not worth it_ and Ralph just shook his head no. Order had to be kept so I just bit my lip from saying anything and sat as still as I could.

The rest of the dinner was mostly silent if not for Jack's whispering to Roger and his demonic chuckle arising from his lips. I did not want to know what they were talking about so I bit my lip harder drawing blood. I refused to eat the pig all night as either a silent protest against Jack or because I lost my appetite long ago.

People casually slipped away from the fire to either go to their huts or find a nice place in the sand to rest. The pig was devoured right to the bones yet this was not cruel; they were stranded boys starving on an island, they at least gave the pig it's worth. My eyes lost their focus of Jack and Roger and I stared into the flames like it was a trance that had all the answers.

"Blood looks so much better on you," someone whispered into my ear.

I knew at once it was Jack and then realized there was still blood on my lip. I didn't even bother to turn to look at him. Gently I wiped my lip and placed all my attention on Ralph so he'd notice me.

It did not take Ralph long to guess what I was trying to say. "Yes, we will leave. It's getting dark soon." His attention turned to Piggy. "Piggy will you tend to the fire tonight?"

Piggy did not have to answer so neither should I yet a question slipped easily to my lips, "where shall I sleep tonight?"

Ralph quietly chuckled as my face turned bright red from the realization of what my question sounded like. Quickly I needed to correct myself for the misunderstanding but as soon as I opened my mouth Ralph put his finger to my lips preventing me from speaking.

"No, no. I understand. You may sleep in the hut on top of the mountain where you slept before. It is possibly the safest place on this island from… unwanted visitors. I will keep you safe but don't worry, I will not harm you or be close enough to do so."

The knowledge that Ralph was nearby calmed me into a kind of safeness I never had before on this island. That feeling unnerved me to no end because that was the last thing I wanted- trust. It could get you killed here and that was not going to happen to me. As fast as my heart was beating I took off down the beach.

"Wait up! You could hurt yourself!"

That warning was too late as I realized my body had no more energy to hold me up let alone run. I was exhausted and I knew that the very moment I fell into the sand. My consciousness was barely there yet I felt the sensation of being picked up and this angered me because I wasn't strong enough to fight back. Eventually I gave in and started to drift off to a peaceful slumber.

"My name is Laura," I managed to mumble out before I fell asleep. I was ashamed of myself for twice that night my tongue had slipped but I could not correct it while I slipped off to darkness.

…

The next morning I was forcefully awoken from my sleep at a time that would have been called indecent if I still lived back in England.

"'ello?" I muttered completely disoriented.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. There is much to do today and you are going to put in some work around here. Everyone does something for the tribe and you are going to do it. Up!"

I didn't exactly know who said it to me but the idea registered in my head. I was finally going to do something today. Doing something a tad bit useful would crush my boredom.

"If she doesn't get up in one minute I'll drag her from this place." This time I faintly realized it was another boy talking.

As I rubbed my eyes open I saw three boys looking down at me with grins that were so difficult to hide from me. I must've looked _so_ stupid right now. The reflection of myself came from Piggy's spectacles and then I realized what was so funny. My hair was sticking up all over and my eyes were just glazed over from just waking up. Sleep looked heavy on me. Trying to make myself at least a bit decent looking I tried smoothing down my hair. Really boys were lucky nothing like this could happen to them. At least I wore shorts instead of the skirt I was planning to wear or that would have resulted in a lot of awkward situations.

"It's a nice look for you," Ralph snickered though it wasn't meant as insulting, just light teasing. Still his eyes had grown darker and his gaze was a bit more forceful then I would have liked.

If I had a pillow I surely would have thrown it at him for that comment. Instead I gracefully got up and walked out the hut like nothing had happened. The boys were still in the hut and I couldn't resist saying my own friendly banter back at them. "Are you coming or what?"

Most of the guys roared out in laughter and even Ralph couldn't help bare his teeth and laugh hard. My innocence did not understand their reaction to my question and I didn't think it was that funny. Oh well, I assumed it was a guy thing. After the laughter was over Simon just looked at Ralph and mouthed _if only she knew_. I was quite glad my time with the boys had made my lip reading better.

"Well lets get going down to the river. You can help Simon and I fish but first I have to call a meeting when we get down to the river. 'Suppose it would be your first meeting with the conch."

I would never tell them about my time seeing them before and this was indirectly not my first meeting with the conch. I remembered that I should keep my secrets better protected for I faintly remembered telling Ralph one of the biggest last night. Still I have no clue why Ralph acted like I hadn't said anything this morning. I guess I was glad. He was baring my secret like I was and from Simon and Piggy still calling me her and she this morning they didn't know my name- yet anyways.

Before I knew it we were at the beach and Ralph had a shell in his grasp. Like he did when I first saw him he licked his lips, heaved in a big breath and blew the conch. I wish I could hear that sound more often for it reminded me of civility once more. My happiness was short lived for the sound soon died down when everyone gathered around Ralph at the head.

"You better have a good reason for this _leader_," Jack said in a mood no better than yesterday. "Some of us have food to get." After that statement he looked straight at me. "Pigs to kill," he added his eyes never leaving me.

Roger just did his demonic chuckle, which seemed now that this was the only sound that left his black lips. This was all he needed to say though because it still caused fear amongst most.

"Yes, I called this meeting for the reason we are going to have a shift in roles and the time we do them." From here Ralph re-introduced me to everyone's name he could remember (with Piggy piping in some names occasionally) and setting new tasks amongst the tribe members. Jack still stayed the leader of the hunters and I supposed he always would be.

What seemed like hours went by for the meeting. Ralph civilly talked to the tribe about issues such as what to eat to where to put their rubbish. Absentmindedly I found my mind wandering with faint hopes of rescue or found me staring at Ralph from time to time. Thankfully no one seemed to notice except Roger who sent the smirk that said he knew something in my direction. Still he always appeared to know something. I was in no trouble- its not like I had any reason to stare at Ralph. I just happened to zone out in his direction occasionally. It happens to everyone. Shouldn't we look at those who address us my old boarding school teacher told me. Still the only thing I was worried about was the fact I was trying to justify staring at someone. I figured this island was getting to me.

By noon, or at least the sun and heat told me it was around noon, Simon, Ralph and I took off to go fishing by a reef off the edge of the beach. I could swim so thankfully this would not be a problem. I hoped.

Simon handed me a spear but I gave him a look that clearly stated I would not kill anything.

"'Cmon. Don't be a bugger about it. We _need_ to fish. At least try. Ralph did. He's still against it but he has realized we need to do it."

I could not argue for some reason. I did not want to disappoint the tribe or at least that's the reason I used to justify myself. I was bored, I needed something to do. Gripping the spear lightly as if it were going to hurt me instead of the innocent fish I followed Ralph and swam out to the reef.

I gave fishing a couple of attempts and even caught a fish the boys swore was the biggest one they've ever seen. That helped my ego somewhat and I got use to the idea of fishing. The boys assured me we would only catch as much as they needed and they would give in soon. I was about to swim back to the shore when I a deep wave came from nowhere and pulled me under. The current was too strong for me to fight against so I just let it take me and drag me under the sea. My fight for my life had been given up so easily. Why could I not fight against this island like I had so many other times? It was the water. As water gave life I found it equal that too much of one thing could kill me. Those raindrops had gathered into a giant pool that strangled me and stole my air. I would die yet I was not scared. Life would be taken by Life. If only I could make it to the other side of the surface. I reached out my arm and was disappointed when I didn't feel the warm air ghosting over my skin. I was under; too deep for me to handle.

A hand caught onto mine and dragged me into the warm air once more. Faintly I could hear my name being called. Laura. Yes, that's who I was yet to me it sounded like the voice was too far away to be safe. What had happened? Laura… Why wouldn't the calling stop? Let me go. Why am I lying on a beach? Wasn't I just in the water? I wanted to say my questions out loud yet all I had managed was to choke out a huge amount of water and violently gasp for air.

"Laura! I thought you were dead! You just had so much water! You were under the surface for so long anyone would have thought you dead! Why weren't you trying to save yourself! You could have done something! ANYTHING. Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

I heard the speech clearly yet I had nothing in my response for I was still gurgling out water. I did notice one thing. Ralph had been the one who called me. Ralph had said my name. He had shouted my name out to the island for it to take my name and make me prey. My one told secret had been thrown for all to hear. And from the deep chuckle behind my back I could tell Roger knew. And if Roger knew surely _he_ would too. My worst nightmare had come true and I didn't know how long it would be until I would throw myself in the river again.

…

The rest off the day was filled with nonsense tasks that everyone was certain I couldn't kill myself doing. As a "task to really help out the tribe" I was elected to watch the little'uns and if that wasn't dull enough I even had an escort to help me. I think they wanted Simon to watch me not the little'uns either that or he felt some strange emotion from watching me drown. For once in my life I wished Jack were here muttering stuff about tribe equality yet my mind still extremely repelled him and was thankful he was deep in the forest.

The little'uns were a meaningless waste to watch. They were still too young to be governed nor did I care what they did. Though out of respect for the small boy with the mulberry patch I would glance over and make sure they were safe from time to time. That, and do a mental head count to make sure none had disappeared.

Simon tried hard to get me to speak about what just happened yet I told him as politely as I could to bugger off. He seemed to become a different person each moment of the day, which made him mysterious- the good mysterious unlike the way Roger creeped me out.

We talked by the shore of the beach about mundane things and we learnt what to talk about and what not too. Getting off the island was a topic I really wanted to discus and especially Ralph's plan with the fire but Simon just brushed me off saying he wouldn't want to give me false hope. I understood. From the likelihood of all things we would not be getting off this island anytime soon.

When it started to get dark we had a tribal dinner once more though this time we all shared the fish I had caught, for Jack had been unsuccessful during this hunt. I noticed Ralph was not at dinner and they said he opted to take Sam n' Eric's place of watching over the fire. If I didn't know better I would say that for some reason he was avoiding me after the ocean incident. I hoped he didn't blame himself. For once in my time on this island I was actually worried if he was okay or not.

Both Simon and Piggy walked me up to the hut on the top of the mountain. When we got there I saw Ralph just gazing away into the flames and he didn't even acknowledge our existence.

"Ralph, you've been up here for some time. I will take over the fire duty; you look like you could use some sleep after all. Laura is going to bed now and I want both you and Piggy to sleep with her. You know as well as I do it's not safe for her to sleep alone."

I flinched at the use of my name while Ralph flinched at the statement. I didn't want to be a burden and I was going to tell them yet something about his solemn face made me agree with Simon's statement. Ralph needed sleep.

Piggy yawned loudly, "well, I don't know about you guys but I'm getting some sleep. Laura, you don't mind if I do right?"

It was a question I didn't need to answer yet I still nodded my head to give Piggy some response. Simon watched Piggy doze off in the hut and understanding arose. I stayed put while he muttered goodbye. He walked down the mountain and gave me a last look of which I couldn't read and took off into the shadows.

Ralph would not talk like I did earlier so I showed him the same respect he did for me and I waited. For some reason my eyes caught on every detail like I was studying him under the firelight. Had he always been that handsome or was it because I was tired? His shirt was off because today was too warm to wear much of anything and I guess he hadn't bothered to put it back on because of the heat of the flame. His muscles were perfectly toned yet unlike some of the other boys his skin still held its smoothness. The firelight showed his darkly tanned skin, which I'm sure I had also acquired under the sunrays. His sandy blonde hair was grown out quite a bit yet it still swept over his face in a way that suited him.

"Laura, do you mind if I use your name?"

This time he looked straight into my eyes searching for an answer. This was the reason he was so different than the others. His pale blue eyes were like crystals and the fire reflected silver-like sparkles throughout them. I always thought the saying your eyes are the passageway to your soul quite clichéd but I understood it now. Ralph's soul was kind, anyone could tell, but it held a fierceness that was fighting to conquer the island like I was. He let me see so I bore deeper. I turned my head away sharply as the blood rushed to my cheeks and the warmth in my chest returned.

"Yes, sorry no," I had realized I almost forgotten the question, "no, I don't mind if you use my name. I guess I use yours so it's only fair."

He let out a breath I hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Good. I really haven't had much to apologize for before now so if I bollocks this up please be a bit gentle on me. Look, Laura, I am dearly sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to yell at you earlier I was just… scared. I never want to see someone die," he finished lamely. Somehow I felt as if he was not telling me something.

"It's not your fault. Really, it's not. I should have been more careful. Let's not go around pushing the blame, alright? Now you need to get some rest or you'll look like some beast. Piggy is already asleep but I'm sure if you go to bed now you can catch up to his pace."

I lightly nudged Ralph in the arm but I was scared of our reaction. My face suddenly went a deep red for I felt a tingle in my arm that felt like I was being burned yet simultaneously like cold water was soothing it. Simply, it was indescribable and I knew from the way Ralph pulled back he could feel it too. His eyes suddenly changed color and he shifted away from me ever so suddenly. I was hurt and this wasn't something to hide. A rolling pain swept to my chest and water that was soothing the burn went away only leaving it hurting inside me.

"Ralph," I gasped. I really couldn't think of what to say at the moment. There was so much confusion inside me and my eyes started to swell with tears. It didn't make sense why I was crying. It was a nudge; I use to do it to my brother all the time. Still I knew I had never felt something like the burn in my heart before and it was so dangerous yet powerful that it almost hurt inside. I didn't know what I was feeling all I knew was that these feelings were not safe on this island.

"Laura, oh, Laura I'm so sorry." Ralph pulled me into a soft embrace that did nothing but make the flame inside me stronger. Slowly he pulled my head from his shoulder and stared me in the eye like he always did when asking me his permission. I just stared once more at the way his eyes kept getting darker and darker like he was struggling with a demon inside himself. This time after seeing the hurt in my eyes he closed his for a minute and it looked like he was trying to get under control. After what seemed like ages he opened them again and they became the pale blue that even the sky would be jealous of and kissed me on my temple.

"I would never hurt you Laura," he muttered to me. "Get some sleep and you'll feel better." Gently he released me from his grasp and nodded towards the hut. "Don't worry I'll be here if you need me," he answered as I left towards the hut.

I was about to pester him that he needed some sleep too but my mind was perfectly content of thinking of others. The flame had settled down again to the point it seemed like it wasn't there, but it was there like a bud blooming into a flower. I felt the seed slowly planting itself as it left a giddiness I never expected to come from this island.

…


	4. Blood Stained Lips

**Savagery on the Island**

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Flies yet if I did the characters would be slightly more _mischievous_.

…

Chapter 4 – Blood-Stained Lips

During the night I had dreamt of Ralph and not of the fears of the island. It was the first time I recalled any dream before; or wanted to remember it in that case. Feeling very refreshed from the night's sleep (I even slumbered through Piggy's snoring that made his title seem so much more appropriate) I hopped out of the hut and went promptly over to the fire to spy on Ralph. To my disappointment he was not there and the edges of my smile fell a little from the emptiness inside.

_Get a hold of yourself. Friendship is something you don't want from these boys_, I told myself, _and you should be ashamed. The feisty Laura has been acting like a kitten when it comes to Ralph. He cares for you just make sure it doesn't go out of control!_

My internal dialect was gladly interrupted by Piggy, who seemed he just noticed I had left the hut. He slowly made his way over to me and it was obvious he was still waking up. I suppressed my laugh by placing a hand over my mouth yet a snort still escaped my lips.

"Oh bloody hell Laura! What's so funny? Surely I'm not as bad as you in the morning?"

"You come very close," I responded yet I actually had no clue what I looked like in the morning.

I thought Piggy might punch me or something but instead my good mood rubbed off and his teeth bore a smile that mirrored my own.

"What's gotten into you? One would think you sick for all these mood swings."

"Oh, get over it. I'd never want you to get use to me because then I might actually belong on this island." I couldn't resist joking around. "So where is Ralph and what mundane task will I be doing with him? Obviously tasks that don't get myself or him killed. I trust we shall stay far away from the water. Or rocks. Mind you anything on this island could hurt me so shall we take to tea sipping?"

Piggy was extremely surprised I could joke about my near death experience yesterday yet I guess my giddiness was something to be glad for on the island.

"Ralph can't see you today to help with chores since the tribe has had some more important matters come up. You'll see him at dinner though. As for what you will be doing I'm afraid you are stuck with me all day. Hope you don't mind."

"Brilliant," was all I replied sarcastically. My mouth still held the grin though.

"If you think that's great wait till you hear what job they gave us." Piggy scrunched his face like he was looking at a pile of rubbish. "We shall be collecting fresh berries. I'm afraid you can't bugger that all up," he said sarcastically.

I wasn't as disappointed as Piggy was with the job. "Great! Where do we begin?"

The task they had given me was perfect because I wouldn't be a burden to watch and still I could be more useful to the tribe then watching little'uns. And if we were going into the forest it might be soothing to be out of the sun's rays for a bit.

"Follow me, Laura. Yet stay close. I don't want you wandering off!" Piggy warned me in a tone that was much too serious for my mood.

"Yeah, yeah." I dismissed him while running off into the forest. "Wait, you lead. I have no idea where we're going."

Piggy lumbered onward at a pace that was much too slow for my liking. Still the place he led me to amazed me to no end. In the middle of the jungle there was a small parting through the canopy that let just the right amount of sun in for nature to flourish. In the meadow there were wild berries, bushes and all types of flowers you could imagine. I actually squealed in delight at the sight.

"I know. Isn't it pretty?" Piggy looked at me and then to the flowers and noted I wasn't listening to him anyways. "The berries are scattered around this general area and use this-" he thrust a hollow tortoise shell at me, "-to collect the berries."

Having a sudden jolt of energy I took the shell and ran out to the patch of flowers. This day seemed so surreal as if my life was someone else's. These flowers, Ralph, this weather; they did not belong to me yet here they were beckoning me to learn every fact about them.

I remembered the importance of food for the tribe and sobered up enough to start my task. I even recognized most of the wild berries as I picked them. My mind spaced out, absentmindedly I picked the berries while humming a tune I hadn't heard since my mother tucked me into bed.

"_Good evening, good night. With roses adorned, With carnations covered, slip under the covers. Early tomorrow, if God wills, you will wake once again._

_Good evening, good night. By angels watched, Who show you in your dream the Christ-child's tree. Sleep now peacefully and sweetly, look into dream's paradise."_

My feet led me deep into the jungle while my mind sung the song. I was about to turn back to head to the beach yet something under the light had caught my eye in the distance. Since my mind was not concentrating my curiosity forced me quite quickly towards the sight.

In the middle of a clearing of dirt stood a single lily in the purest white, as I had never seen before. It stood out from the rest. It did not belong in this forest surrounded by vines and weeds yet still it got a small glimpse of sunlight which had nurtured it to become the prettiest thing my eyes had every laid eyes on. It must've come from heaven itself for even the British snow that fell from the sky did not look this white. Picking it from the ground I felt sorry for ending its life yet I took a seed from it and planted it in hope that it would grow once more. The lily beckoned to me as if showing the tribe its purity would wash away their sins.

My mother's sweet melody swirled perfectly with this flower. I was so caught up in the sweet harmony that I didn't notice a young man approach behind me. He grabbed my shoulder forcefully, which pulled me out of my reverie.

"Piggy! You scared me! At least say something before you do that!"

To my horror I was so wrong when I thought it was Piggy. A deep-throated chuckle resounded from behind me.

"No, I'm not Piggy," a husky voice rasped to my ear. "But even Piggy would wonder why you are alone and so deep in the woods. You seem to attract trouble to yourself."

"Jack!" My eyes shot open in terror. He had a point that it was risky in the forest alone. I should have realized earlier that I strayed so far from Piggy. Still Jack should have been hunting! _He was hunting_ a small voice in the back of my head told me. This thought instantly made me drop the flower. With a silent thud it dropped to be forgotten on the floor of the jungle.

"Shhh, calm now. You wouldn't want to attract any more trouble. I'm sure Roger would love to hear you scream."

Like whiplash my head shot around for any sign that Roger would be near. He never left Jack's side so I knew his bluff wouldn't be far off.

Slowly I backed up to put as much distance as I could from Jack and I. If Jack did try anything rash (which I assumed would be soon by the way he was looking at me) my only option would be to run. There is no way I could fight Jack; not with the hunting knife in his hand and his obvious size.

"What are you doing here?" I asked heatedly trying to bide time. Piggy would have to notice I was missing sometime soon. Hopefully Piggy would be smart enough to bring help.

"Now, now. What's with the fury? I am only trying to help you." His tone still held that manner that irked me to no end. I was falling into his trap blinded by rage.

"I don't need help from the likes of you." All my manners were gone now as they were replaced with an expression of pure loathing for the boy.

"Shame. I really had planed to be useful but it seems your attitude has caused me to change my mind. Really you have no clue how much your fear _excites_ me."

The way he drawled the last sentence I knew it would be time to flee. I took off as fast as I could into the forest with all my bearings lost. I was keeping a good pace until my foot caught a vine and I tumbled to the jungle floor. The chase was over for Jack was surely quicker than I. I had been running with fleeting abandonment; he ran with pure instinct from the hunt. Trying to escape for one last time I went to my feet, ignoring the pain from my twisted ankle, and paced back slowly. Still my luck ran out as I backed myself into the trunk of a gigantic tree.

"Look's like you hit a dead end." With the smirk he was barring it was like he knew I'd end up here. Of course he did! He was a hunter. He must've known every inch of the forest. Like the pigs he hunted he purposely rounded me here.

"Lll…leav..vv..e, leave me alone!" I stumbled afraid that my voice lacked much power. I had two options at the spot I was in; I could plea and hope nothing happened or I could threaten him with some made up strength and hope he backed off. I did not know however both options excited him more.

"Piggy will come! He is looking for me right now! I'm sure of it!" At least I managed a bit more strength. The bluff wasn't effective and Jack dismissed it as soon as it left my mouth. I could not move though that didn't stop Jack from inching his way toward me with the predatory gaze still on his face.

"And what would Piggy do?" Jack chuckled once more. "Surely, you can't think he could have the strength to stop me."

Clutching onto my last reserve of hope I started to panic and cast more threats. "Someone will come. When they find you- you will wish you were never born. Simon. Ralph! Yes, Ralph will come for me. Ralph always protects me!"

Jack knew it was a lie as much as I did yet this caused so much rage to flicker across his face. At that very moment I regretted ever threatening Jack in the first place. He crushed his body into mine hard as I fell against the tree. Gripping my throat he forced my face to look at his. His eyes were now bloodthirsty and had me cowering for my life.

"You will NEVER say his name again! You understand? If you so much as mutter anything close to it I will kill you. Trust me when I say this, it will NOT be painless."

My voice had left me some time ago and now the only sound I could make were the strangled sobs from my breath hitching.

"Help," I barely managed to say.

I finally had enough air to yell and I opened my mouth to do so but Jack had other plans. Forcefully he placed his lips on mine, muffling all my protest. The more I fought back the more he seemed to deepen the kiss. I kicked and tried screaming but it came out more like a moan- a sound that aroused Jack more. It seemed like he tried to invade my mouth for hours but after awhile he pulled back for more air and shifted himself so he was on top of me and I could no longer move even if I had enough strength left to.

"Laura," his voice was very husky from arousal, "don't fight me. I know you like it you little slut." At this he gently nipped my ear, having found the most sensitive part of my body. Cursing my body for betraying me I let out a soft whimper. Jack only smirked at my reaction and bucked his hip into mine.

"Seems I found a sensitive spot." At that he continued to suck on my ear and listen to my half necessary pleas of panic.

"Stop. Please. Don't. I'll give you anything you want just please stop this. I don't want it."

Jack raised his eyebrow and took his hand and brought them lower in between my legs. He went to do something but quickly changed his mind and brought one hand to his back pocket and the other to cup my breast.

Before I knew what he was doing his hunting knife was cutting open my tank top and it fell to the ground beside me. Jack devoured this new flesh like a lion that just caught its prey. He then trailed his tongue from my cleavage up to my collarbone where he sucked hard to leave a very large mark I'm sure others would see.

"I have marked you, Laura. You are mine and **no one** can have you." At this I trembled from the fierceness of his voice. It was true. Now everyone could see what he had done to me. Since Jack no longer had my mouth I was free to gain some energy but the fear had blocked most of my reserves.

As another attempt to escape I yelled "NO" as loud as I could and bucked my hips to his in an attempt to get his weight off of me. This was a poor decision for my hips connected with his hard member and drove out a moan of pleasure from Jack. He was enjoying this way too much.

His face went straight for my lips to capture me in another rough kiss while his hands went to hold me down and undo my bra. I would not let his tongue deeper and instead of fighting I stayed as nonchalant as I could. This annoyed Jack to no end so he bit down hard on my bottom lip drawing blood from the scar and gave a satisfied groan as my mouthed opened up and I yelped in pain.

His tongue invaded my mouth quicker than I could have thought possible and he started to explore it while my tongue tried to push him out. Happy he was getting some response he deepened the kiss so far that I thought I might choke. His moan went straight into my mouth and sent chills through my body. At that point there was nothing I could do but give up and hope for someone to come.

_Ralph! Ralph where are you? I need you. Please save me Ralph!_ Through the torture I could only think of one face –Ralph. Jack had almost managed to get my bra off but luckily the lace had his fingers fumbling. I needed Ralph the most right now. Jack had promised this torture would be slow and he felt capable of killing me or kept just barely alive for his sadist ways.

As if my silent pleas for help were heard I felt something impact the side of Jack's face and his lips left mine in an instant.

"Jack! What the hell! I told you not to touch her! You will pay. I shall kill you will my bare hands for this!" I knew that voice in an instant. At that Ralph lunged on Jack and they continued to brawl in the middle of the jungle.

Surely this is my imagination. This Ralph must be a fake and Jack probably killed me quickly unlike he planned. Something. Anything. This could not be real. Although I hoped with all my heart it was, denial was still strong within me.

I just sat there against the tree unable to even speak for my mind had trapped me far away from my body. I could hear more voices of people approaching yet it seemed they were so far away from me. I had left my body and was looking on as this scene unraveled before me.

I tried to see what was happening but it all became blurry from my tears. I could hear Ralph's fury as his fist made its way to Jacks body along with Jack's paralleled rage. The body in front of me looked like Ralph's but the expression it wore was that of a monster ready to kill. I knew I should have been pained seeing the fight but what worried me the most was what had happened to the calm Ralph I knew so well.

The people got closer to me and my subconscious reminded me their names. Piggy had his fist around Ralph's telling him to stop while Simon, another boy from the choir whose name I had forgotten, and Sam N' Eric all approached me. They looked disgusted at what they saw and I couldn't blame them. Both Simon and the choirboy turned deathly white and I could have sworn I heard one of them puke. After a couple of attempts of reason from Piggy, Ralph had calmed down to something that resembled his former self. I'm sure everyone in the group knew that he would never be the same again.

Jack was still determined to fight but after the glares of the people around him he regretfully gave up. For a while time stood still as people regained their composure and stood there gawking at the scene.

Ralph was the first to break the silence, "you are glad I didn't kill you but you deserve a fate worse than death for this crime. Still as I agreed at the first conch meeting I do not have the power to decide. Just hope your tribe likes you enough to keep you alive."

Vengeance was still a new emotion in Ralph's voice and it scared me down to my core to see Ralph like this.

"Ralph."

It seemed like all I needed to say at the moment. He quickly turned around like he had forgotten I was there. As soon as he saw me his expression softened into one that looked like pain.

"Laura. Oh, Laura. Are you alright? How could I have let him do that to you? I'm sorry. So, sorry. I should have got here sooner. You should have never left my side. I will never leave you again for I promised to protect you." Ralph spoke his words of endearment so clearly that it seemed like a moment reserved for the two of us.

We starred into each other's eyes and after awhile his eyes regained the colour I was so use to. It pleased me greatly to know that I was the only one to make him calmer. It was safe now. I was safe.

I tried using the tree for balance as I went to get up but the pain in my ankle sent me to the floor. Ralph promptly came over and lifted me from the ground while ignoring my silent cries of protest. He quickly grabbed my shirt and carried me bridal style out of the forest. I did notice Ralph was too afraid to look at me but I didn't know if it was because he would be too disgusted or the fact my half-naked body was pressed against his. Still I enjoyed the warmth that reminded me of the calm after the storm. I dozed off; a sign my body was trying to restore its weakness. Still my thought strayed to Ralph and the lily I saw in the forest. Would he still find purity in the flower after the ground had tarnished it with dirt?

...


	5. Swept Away by the Tide

**Savagery on the Island**

Disclaimer: I am absolutely positive no one reads these for a couple chapters back I said this book belonged to William Gold_berg_ not William Golding. Smart aren't you?

...

Chapter 4- Swept Away by the Tide

Ralph had picked up my body for I did not trust my ankle to have enough strength to support me anymore and this way he managed to carry me out onto the beach by the main huts. My mind stayed numb and my body with it. Still with any energy I had left I clutched to Ralph. He was my last hope on this island. The thought that he was the only person that made Jack run went straight to my mind and I would not leave his side for any time soon. Jack could not come near me with Ralph around and I enjoyed the barrier he presented very much.

All the way to the beach I had not spoken a single word about what had happened yet the giant marking on my neck would forever hold the answer I didn't speak. They had seen Jack and luckily had gotten there in time to stop him from doing anything more yet still these boys had been too late. The scary thing is that I would imagine much of them capable of the same thing as Jack. Yet beyond it all I knew Ralph would never do that. He wouldn't have it in him. At these trusting thoughts I gripped Ralph's neck harder.

"Ouch. Sorry there Laura." I loosened my grip immediately afraid I had hurt him. "No, it's okay it was just unexpected." At that he held my body closer into his chest. The day was cooling down quite quickly from the wind off the ocean and I was glad for Ralph's warm body. While being cradled in Ralph's arms I did not even let a single tear escape from my eye for I was determined to be strong throughout this.

"Everyone, I know how bad it is for you to see her like this," Ralph spoke with such empathy in his voice towards the others, "I must ask you not to provoke Jack though, but if he does try to come near her use any force necessary to keep him away. Please, I think Laura might want to be alone."

Ralph could not be more wrong in his life. It was a very selfish thing to admit but I never wanted to be alone in my life. Someone always had to pamper or protect me. Now I was definitely not alone for I could not ever be alone with Ralph beside me. Yet I felt so empty as he laid me down on the beach. Without Ralph's warmth I had suddenly remembered how clothed Jack had left me. My shirt still laid torn on the ground somewhere in the jungle. My body would be left almost naked for all to see. At this thought my hands came up to cover my body, especially my bra, but there was too much skin to cover.

I remotely became aware of the building spectators we had from the island as I tried covering my body from them too. Ralph noticed this and shifted to protect me from their view. Some of the tribe members got the message and backed off to do whatever task they had been assigned. Ralph gently picked me up again and I was back in the warmth he gave off.

He moved me to a cove I had never seen before yet I would now be protected from everyone here. I felt a certain familiarity to this place. My family had owned beach much like this one and I use to catch starfish in a cove like this. These were happy childhood memories but they had no reason to be here. They just gave me a type of nostalgia of England. I accepted the fact I would not get back there. Forever I would be doomed on this island with Jack but Ralph would be there to protect me.

Ralph quickly glanced all over my body and started to make note of all the cuts and bruises I had accumulated. Ripping his sleeve he started to dab it into the small pool of salt water that had come in from the ocean. He cleaned most of my cuts but made sure to ask permission before doing any thing. The salt stung my cut yet he supported me through the pain and assured me it was necessary. He kept ripping strips off his t-shirt until he no longer had sleeves and used the excess fabric to tie off any bleeding lacerations.

During the entire time I just watched Ralph and wondered how he had learnt so much in awe. I knew Ralph was a responsible leader but I had never had this much attention focused on me. Most people would be horrified yet this care overwhelmed me into forgetting all about Jack. This moment my mind would stay on Ralph and how he looked so determined to aid me.

Ralph had cleaned most of my cuts and slowly he got to my face. The bruise needing most attention would be Jack's mark yet sorrow explained that not even all the water in the world could wash it away. I flinched and slowly backed away from Ralph never wanting him to touch it. The moment was lost all because I was ashamed with the mark Jack had left me. Like he told me so many times this mark made me believe I was his and no one would ever want me. How could they now that I was no longer perfect? _No one would actually like the real you_ my mind so harshly thought.

"What exactly did he do to you?" Ralph's lips started trembling as he spoke; his only sign of weakness. His eyes held a lot of moisture but like I did he fought back all his tears.

"Here," Ralph whispered as he started to lift off his shirt.

"No!" I screamed as the memories of Jack rushed back to me.

At an instant Ralph pulled down his shirt. "I promise I won't hurt you. I just figured you'd want more clothing since the cold of night is drawing closer," Ralph cooed. "It was really foolish of me, I should have asked."

I nodded my head to tell him I was fine and he did make more sense than I did. The night air blew over my bare arms as if it had heard Ralph. The sun was setting in the distance and it sent rays shimmering off the ocean. It was the most beautiful I had ever witnessed and if it weren't for the situation I was in I would truly have appreciated its beauty.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Ralph words shot a pang of guilt into me as I recalled the ugly scar on my neck. No one would ever say those words to me again. "The sun may die yet each day it returns anew more beautiful than before."

I gasped at his remark and read his face more than I had before. The little lost boy I first saw from the plane crash had emerged to a man with more cunning than ever before. He had found the words that had washed away my doubt and replaced them with something more powerful –hope. All the darkness can be swept away by a single light.

As the sun set to go into its slumber the sky became dark and cold like Ralph had predicted. My body acquired goose bumps from the cold and Ralph's shirt didn't seem like that bad of a proposition.

"Ralph, may I have your shirt?" My question came out quite timidly for I had forgotten how to use my voice from the long moment of silence.

"Sure, I was wondering when you would ask." Ralph very slowly lifted his shirt off keeping an eye on my face for any fear. Eventually his shirt had come all the way off and even in my state I couldn't help but be marveled at his toned chest. The last bit of the sunlight illuminated his torso so it seemed so surreal. I hadn't noticed I was starring until the sun had died down and Ralph's gentle hand reached out to touch mine.

I took the shirt from him and pulled it over myself. Already I was emersed in a feeling of comfort. My eyelids grew very heavy yet my mind was not ready to sleep. Silent moments passed by then Ralph was the first to get up to leave. My heart awoke and I knew how empty it was. Before he could even go anywhere I clutched his arm hard against my chest.

"Protect me," I whimpered.

Ralph's eyes shot down with despair as he unintentionly hurt me, "but I have already failed at that."

My eyes closed but still no tears came. I made to get up with Ralph yet as soon as I placed weight on my ankle I let out a sharp yelp of pain. Ralph lifted me in an instant. He didn't seem to struggle from my weight at all and before I had realized we were moving I found myself at my hut at the top of the mountain.

I was placed on my mat inside the hut. Gripping the side of Ralph's shirt I lifted it off my head and handed it to him. Ralph looked confused by this notion and lifted his palms to show he didn't want it back.

"You keep it."

"I can't. I don't know why but I just can't."

Listlessly he took his shirt back from me. At that he turned to leave the hut.

"Let me be the strength to protect you, Laura," he spoke over his shoulder.

"There should be nothing I need protecting from, besides I am strong enough to protect myself."

I hurt both myself and Ralph with that comment but that moment I knew that the more distance we had between ourselves the easier it would be for me to deny this friendship with Ralph. I wanted it so but on this island it just couldn't be.

The entire night with Ralph was forgotten as I refused my body the sleep it craved. I heard every motion and sound from the outside but this did not register to my mind. My body was physically awake but my mind was not. My mind was trying to repair itself from its horror. The amnesia about Ralph was gone from my conscience and my mind locked it away deep inside myself. I did not need to see Ralph this way. Nothing could replace the pain Jack had caused me though Ralph tried. Ralph tried yet somehow it wasn't enough. Both Ralph and Jack had caused my heart too much pain tonight. After an entire two days and nights of not sleeping I drifted off to a nightmare filled sleep. The biggest scars one could leave are emotional not physical.

…

My body had finally acquired the rest it craved so much yet the rest had allowed me one emotion through the nightmares –anger. I was more than angry when I woke up and decided the proper thing to do would be sit down calmly and analyze my emotions. Good thing for me I had never been one to do much of anything proper so instead I stormed right out of the hut yelling and screaming as I made my way down to the beach. Ralph, as always, was close nearby me yet my anger had boiled over too much to stop me from yelling at him.

"Where the bloody hell is Jack?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Let me see him, now!"

"Jack is down by the beach kept on a watchful eye. I also suggested as soon as you woke up we could have a tribe meeting to determine what to do about this. I'm afraid that the last couple of nights you wouldn't be able to see him and now I am sure you are not perfectly rash to make a decision. Still the meeting is going to be held and it will start as soon as you make your way calmly down there."

"And why isn't he dead!" Ralph's calm mood was just pissing me off more at the moment.

"We shall decide that at the meeting. First, Laura, you need to calm down so you don't make any rash decisions." At this he leveled his gaze with mine. He looked so much more venerable than I had ever seen him before as he begged me. "Please Laura. Please calm down."

I really wanted to punch him or something to vent out my anger yet involuntarily my body preformed what he requested and I soon calmed down as the soft warmth engulfed me once again.

After many steady breathes I muttered, "Okay, I'm calm now. Still that does not mean I don't want him dead."

Ralph let out a soft laugh at my response and it sounded like music to my ears. I had rarely heard Ralph laugh but my body confirmed I wanted to hear it more often.

We made our way down the mountain and I had never remembered the terrain being this steep. I thought that the only reason I was probably struggling was because my mind was elsewhere.

"Ralph why are we going this way?" I asked impatiently. This steep terrain was doing absolutely nothing for my temper.

"The meeting's here because just like you are stumbling it's hard to get too." Ralph turned as I let out a yelp from hitting my foot sharply against a rock.

"I have realized that but why does it need to be so remote and where exactly are we going?"

"It's called Castle Rock. The whole reason we are going there is so that Jack won't have a chance to show up. Him and Roger seem to appear out of the middle of no where sometimes."

I guess that made sense and I was more than happy when we finally made it into a flat meadow. The grass was very tall but it was still better than climbing down the wrong side of the mountain. Eventually we got to a huge fortress of rock and I suddenly reminded myself that I had been here before. I even spent the night sleeping on the cold stone. I was sure no one would be able to find it yet here it was. They had even given it a name. Would that mean they would have found me even if the fire did not break lose? I almost laughed at my foolishness. Of course they would have found me but it would probably be at least a year until I got caught.

When we got to the meadow I decided I no longer needed to look at my feet and watch were I was going. Instead, I looked on at Piggy who was waving to me from the top of the rock face. I lifted my hand to go wave to him but this proved too much coordination for me and I felt my leg trip over a small rock and my body fell towards the ground. Quickly a strong hand wrapped its way around my now naked midsection and pulled me up before I felt an impact. The blood quickly rushed to my face as I stumbled even more walking away from Ralph. I should have felt violated yet instead I felt embarrassed. My focus soon changed back to staring at the ground both to watch my feet and hide my blush.

"Thank you," I mumbled to Ralph after I was sure there was no tint left on my face. I figured the only reason I was embarrassed was because I couldn't stay on my own two feet for more than a second and anyone would be embarrassed by being a klutz all the time.

"No problem," I guess Ralph really didn't mind saving me from all the horrors of the world. I rolled my eyes to this thought. "Let's just make sure that we both make it to the meeting in one piece."

I know he was just joking but my temper was flared up and I wanted to retort back. Still as Ralph had said before I needed to keep it in check or I wouldn't be allowed to be in this meeting. I could have all the temper tantrums I wanted after I made sure Jack was dead.

"Ralph, Laura, you are here!" Piggy shouted. "We can now start the meeting."

I glanced around me and into the face of several boys of the tribe. Even some of the little'uns old enough to make a decision were present. Well, everyone except Sam n' Eric along with Simon. I figured they were probably the ones keeping Jack in check. They would not be able to hold Jack off if he really wanted to come but hopefully he could be kept in check.

Ralph ushered me into the group and I sat down beside him at what appeared to be the head of the concession. All eyes were looking at me and I felt beyond self-conscious for I no longer had much clothes to hide behind. Still as Ralph cleared his throat he demanded all the attention of the group and most people had forgotten about me. Still I could tell by some wavering glances at my cuts and bruises they hoped something else had arose for the meeting.

"As many of you have guessed," Ralph looked into each of the group members eyes, "or if the rumors have spread quickly the reason for this assembly is so he can decide what Jack's punishment will be for…" hear Ralph paused a moment, "_harassing _Laura will be. When I was elected the leader of this tribe I promised you all we would have rules and punishments for those who did not follow."

"Bollocks to the rules!" I younger kid had yelled out from the crowd.

"We've got to have rules and obey them," Ralph shot a venomous glare toward the younger boy, "after all we are not savages."

"Why doesn't the girl decide what the punishment should be?"

"I want him **dead**." I stated with no room for argument against my opinion.

"That is exactly why she is not deciding. As much as that would be a fair punishment in my opinion I would never make this decision without the tribe."

"We need Jack," a choir boy spoke out, "he is the leader of the hunters and without him we would starve. He always gets the pig and without him there would be no hunt. He becomes an animal out there while most would lose their mind. Besides, he deserves to be leader not you so I think you should be the one to die."

Piggy was expecting an uproar but none of the kind came. "Most remarks were out of place yet still I thank you for speaking your mind. You have stated the reason I haven't killed Jack yet. If he did not have a use to us all I assure you he would be dead."

"Still, it is the girl's own fault," this time it was a different boy yet it seemed that most of the choir boys were on Jack side. "We all see the way she taunts everyone. She is the only girl on the island. You can't blame Jack. Even now she sits before us with next to no clothes!"

At that my control snapped a little. "How dare you speak that way to me! I do not taunt anyone. Actually I try to appall you all the most I can! As for the reason of my attire that was Jack's fault and if I had more clothing trust me I would be wearing it right now."

I got a basic sense of loyalty as the meeting went on. Most of the arguments had strayed off topic and now we had skipped Jack's punishment for more mundane topics from the fact some berries were rancid to the fact a little'un had almost peed his pants. My attention to the meeting slipped pretty fast and I was only absentmindedly listening to half the words being said.

"…then he looked at me and said -"

The middle of their conversation had been cut off by the sound of multiple people approaching the place. Suddenly a loud greeting echoed its way up here.

"Ralph, everyone, Jack and Roger are coming up now." One of the twins had yelled up to us. "We held them off as long as we could its just we wanted to hear the meeting too and they do have a point when they say they do deserve to be here for their own meeting."

Ralph had protectively shifted himself in front of me so I could not see Jack and he could not see me. I felt protected this way and lowered my head onto Ralph's back.

"Okay, they may come." When Ralph spoke it kind of tickled me a bit. Now was not the time for laughing though. All the muscles in Ralph's back had tensed which must have meant Jack was nearby.

"Ralph, I assumed you have come up with a punishment for toying with your little play thing?" Jack's voice was as cold as ice and I think at that moment I'd rather listen to nails on a chalkboard than hear him speak again.

"We have yet to come to a conclusion," Jack had raised his eyebrows at this response, "Piggy what do you suggest the verdict be?"

"I think that Jack will have to have another person besides Roger with him at all times. Jack is banded from the mountain and cannot be close to Laura at all times. Jack will have to have a different dinner with him and his hunters than the times Laura eats. Also, Jack should not be able to speak to Laura unless given permission."

"Oh, wow. You've assigned me a babysitter!" At this all the boys from the choir stared laughing, "and to also help I'm not allowed speaking to her. Wow, Ralph and Piggy you guys are so great with punishments."

"JACK!" Ralph roared through the laughter, "you have an easy punishment now for you are needed by the tribe. If you touch Laura again I will guarantee that there will be no meeting and it will be death by my bare own hands. Take this threat seriously for I will not go back on my word!"

The audience's laughter had stilled to a stop and even Jack's face showed the understanding of the threat. I peaked my head from around Ralph's shoulder to see what everyone's reaction to the silence would be. At that moment Jack had suddenly noticed my presence and he grew a backbone from my loathing for him.

"Ah, there is Laura. I really am not suppose to talk to you but there are so many things I know that you'd find interesting. All I request from you is a civil visit and I will promise to behave myself. I know you haven't figured out what I know so I assure this would not be a waste of your time. Interested?"

"I will admit I am somewhat amused that you would even dare to ask to meet with me after what you have done. I do also admit, however, that you have piqued my interest. Explain yourself thoroughly."

"But this is for your ears only Laura. Still it's a shame you will never know. This information can help you stay safe on this island you fear so much."

With the deep chuckle from Roger, Jack had left as quickly as he had arrived.

I was more than glad the meeting was over for I had many things to mull over. Seeing Jack leave almost unscathed had left me quite upset and had revenge following through my veins. For once in my life I was extremely disappointed that Ralph was kind for if he had turned into the savage like the others my request might have been filled.

…

I thought that it would be so stupid of Jack to request a civil visit to me after what he did many days ago. Maybe he had a death wish, good thing I was more than willing to grant it. The dangers of going to visit Jack were quite obviously large yet still something still compelled me to know the reason behind his crime. At least I could try conversing with him without killing him for 5 minutes. It had been a week yet this crime could never be forgotten by the likes of me. Jack was evil and did not deserve forgiveness or sympathy. The sight of his face with the scars accumulated from Ralph and many other boys after hearing the news brought a smile to my face.

Still I was very disappointed by the fact I had not gotten a good punch at him myself. Shame really. Maybe I should visit him today. He would never be as stupid to try something like that again while I had the whole island against him. If he so much as touched me it would be his death wish not mine.

Trembling slightly I arose to my feet but then my fierceness became strength to others who looked on. I stood tall and the crybaby Laura had disappeared many days ago. Tears had run dry and the burning inferno still thrived. If anyone so much as looked at me the wrong way they'd be in trouble. This island was in for the fight of its life.

Ralph had stayed beside my hut each and every night and it was quite obvious he hadn't gotten much sleep in the past week. I was touched by his concern and I also liked the silent company from Ralph. Also, as a bonus I knew Ralph was the only person Jack feared so I tended to stray much closer than needed to Ralph for my own safety.

After mulling over the situation for some time I figured I needed some revenge against poor Jack. I'm sure the rest of the tribe wouldn't notice and if they did they'd probably not be that disappointed. I needed to see his bloody face.

Purposely, I walked over to Ralph and looked at him with as much sincerity I could manage. "Ralph, I know Jack really wants to talk to me and as much as it's unsafe I'd really like to talk to him too. Alone. Could you escort me down to see him?"

Ralph was obviously not expecting this request and it caught him way off guard. "Laura, I promised I would protect you and by letting you see Jack that would obviously break it. You're smart enough to know how much unnecessary danger you'd put yourself in. So for once I'm going to say no. My answer will never change."

"Ralph," I said like a child complaining to their mother, "I really want to see him. Is it fair denying me what I want?" At the last sentence I put on a puppy dog pout that even Ralph would find hard to deny.

"No," he said flatly trying to ignore me the best he could in this conversation. "I'm not going to risk it. I'll give you a compromise. You can be allowed to see Jack but I have to be with you at all times."

"That's just unfair," I pouted once more. "Are you sure you're not letting me see Jack because you're _jealous_?" I knew the reaction this word had on guys from my experience in England. Ralph would give me what I wanted and I knew it. Somehow a sharp pain arose in my chest and I felt truly terrible for manipulating Ralph. He didn't deserve it. Still my selfish ways had to be endured. I hope I'd at least get a punch at Jack for all this.

"Laura, if you really want to see Jack that much I'll let you. I'll talk to Piggy and the others for safety issues. Why you would to visit him is beyond me. Do you like Jack or do you just want to see him dead?"

I didn't answer the question and passed it off as rhetorical. "When would I get to see him?" I asked but it came out a bit to anxiously.

"Now," Ralph said but it came out a bit too dark. His tone quickly fixed itself as his mask was but back on. "Only if you're ready. You can see him any time you'd like."

"Good," I replied in the same tone Ralph first did. I got up and started to walk toward the huts in the beach with Ralph silently at my side.

…

With a steady pace we arrived at the beach quite quickly. Piggy and Simon were delighted to see me but I could tell the way they treated me was so much different after the "incident". Their movements were calculated and their words were thought out. I wasn't going to kill anyone soon; well, just Jack, but he deserved it.

"May I ask what you and Laura are doing down here today?" Piggy asked quite cordially.

"Yes," Ralph spoke ignoring me. "She wants to see Jack."

Piggy actually gasped while Simon just fixed me a stern look. "Are you sure she said she wanted to see _Jack_," Piggy repeated like he hadn't heard right. "Seeing Jack would be unsafe and just stupid to be honest."

"Thank you for forgetting I'm right here Piggy. The comment was much appreciated. And I have my reasons for seeing Jack. I must know why he thought to do such a thing."

"I could surely tell you why Laura its-" Piggy was cut off by the looks from Simon and Ralph.

"Continue please," my malicious grin hid my curiosity.

"Anyways Piggy I need to figure out a way to protect her just in case. She specifically stated she wanted to see him _alone_."

Piggy scratched his head and fixed his broken glasses. "Ralph it doesn't seem like you to even allow this in the first place. Still I suppose we could make a perimeter just out of earshot so if she screamed we would be able to run in to help her."

"I suppose that will work given our time restraint." Ralph didn't seem too pleased with the idea yet arranged for it anyways. "Piggy please go wake Sam n' Eric and anyone else you feel would be trustworthy. Simon you can go to Jack and tell him the news of his denied request."

At that Piggy and Simon left with their task leaving me alone on the beach with Ralph. He gently took my hand and made eye contact with me. "Laura, please, are you sure you want to do this. I beg you not to yet in the end it is your decision." The heartfelt look sent butterflies to my stomach and a shiver up my spine.

I so wanted to tell Ralph that I wanted to stay on the beach forever with him and never see Jack again yet I knew I'd never seek peace in my mind if I had no revenge against Jack. Slowly I nodded my head. "I'm sure," I stated yet my heart did not feel that way.

"If you are sure take this," Ralph opened my hand and gently placed something in my palm. He entwined my fingers with his and I suddenly could not breathe then he closed them around the object carefully. "Use it if you must, I don't want to see you getting hurt. I should have gave it to you much sooner."

My eyes left his face and uncertainly looked down into the object in my palm. My fingers slowly uncurled from around it and I saw a knife with edges as sharp as razors lay down in my palm. I gasped but didn't release it from my grip. This object could kill yet my heart suddenly came to the realization that I might not be able to kill anything. If I killed Jack would it make me any better than him?

…

The tempo of my pulse would not slow down any time soon as I made my way to meet Jack. Beside me stood Ralph, Sam n' Eric, Simon, Piggy, Jack and two other boys whose name I forgot quite easily. Jack was looking smug even between the filthy glares shot his way. With all these people you would think he bombed a whole nation not almost rape me. Still I couldn't tell what was worse.

"Laura," Ralph motioned with his finger to come closer. I leaned in slightly so no one else could hear our conversation. "Remember, we will not be able to hear anything in a basic tone so if you are in trouble try to make it as loud as possible. If I can't get there in time don't be afraid to use the knife. You got it right?"

"Don't worry," I quickly whispered back, "I'll be fine. The knife is in my pocket anyhow."

He shot me one more worried glance then slowly halted everyone around us. "Everyone, we'll make a circle around Jack and Laura just so that we are out of common earshot. Remember at any sound or if you just get a strange feeling don't hesitate to rush in. You may use force if it is required." At the final statement he shot a hateful glance toward Jack.

I inched forward to where Jack and I were suppose to talk. Coincidently it was by the beach where I first got an involuntary shudder seeing Jack. Hopefully the boulders would conceal us from view. This conversation would not go much more civilized than the respect Jack had shown me.

Before I made it to the campsite I saw Ralph fiercely push himself into Jack's chest and roughly say something in his ear. Good thing I was out of earshot already or I might have been extremely frightened by his words.

Eventually Jack strolled over to the beach and sat by the log I was sitting on but far enough away that neither of us could do anything.

"So, you wanted to talk?" I asked him curiously.

"If you will listen," Jack shot back.

"And I am…" I said as I lowered my voice slightly. "I think they might be too."

"Doesn't matter," Jack said nonchalantly.

"What do you want?" I said making my voice low but it got straight to the point. My hand slipped into my pocket and if Jack didn't give me any reason not to trust him the knife would come out at an instant. Even now the prospect of stabbing him appealed to me. "You know they will only come if they hear me scream. They said nothing about you screaming," I muttered more to myself yet hadn't realized I said it aloud.

"You are a funny girl, Laura," I voice from behind me spoke followed by his trademark chuckling. It was so demonic and for a second I felt as I had whiplash as my head shot around. My eyes fell right on Roger who had just laughed at my serious remark. Still this gave me a newfound terror. Hadn't Ralph assured me that the perimeter was safe? If so how had Roger so easily gotten here?

"Don't mind Roger, Laura," Jack spoke with more ease now, "just as you have your protection I have mine."

How my senses had abandon me to not noticing Roger was there surprised me. I should have been more alert and now there was surly no way I could murder Jack as I planned. I could punch him but I wasn't sure if that would provoke Roger into snapping my neck. This was unfair yet to be expected by Jack.

"Roger should go," I stated, "I can't concentrate with him around."

"No," Jack denied my statement easily, "he's for both my protection and my amusement. He will be quiet and I assure you that you will forget he is even here."

"Well at least I can protect myself."

Jack responded determinedly, "you call the several boys around us protecting yourself? If they were not here you'd probably be dead."

"And so would you be. It's surprised me Ralph hasn't killed you yet for your crime. You probably used some trickery to get out of this mess."

"Ah and he is the reason for this discussion." I had never even thought that Jack would want his name brought up much less a discussion about him. Still I knew there was a rivalry between them and I hadn't figured out how far each would go just yet.

"What does Ralph have to do with this conversation?" I asked slightly confused yet my built up rage made no argument that it had to be answered. For some strange reason Jack had hit a slight nerve even I didn't realize I had. The heaving of my chest was quite obvious through my lack of clothes, all thanks to Jack.

Jack shifted closer to me which was not a smart idea. "It nice more of your beautiful skin can be seen now," he said as he stared at my lace bra and not my face. "Though it is a shame how such beautiful skin had to be marred," he replaced his eyes on my neck and his smirk returned ten fold.

I could not stand his cockiness and while completely forgetting Roger as Jack said I lunged at him with all my might. My fist made a sharp contact with his jaw before Roger could stop me. Jack made a sharp grunt and I had realized I had hit him on the exact spot Ralph had and his bruise swelled up much more than it had before. Still this sent adrenaline pumping through my veins and now it was I with a cocky smirk on my face.

After I had punched Jack I registered what Roger might have done to me but instead he just sat back down in his spot realizing I would not punch Jack again. His expression was devious and it was very obvious a chuckle wanted to escape his lips. Still much to my enjoyment he didn't make a sound and all that could be heard was Jack's harsh breathing as he squinted his eyes shut from the pain.

He seemed to steady himself quickly and hopefully he would make a mental note not to anger me again. Now his jaw had been set back in place and he spit the blood out of his mouth and into the sand. I was proud I had made Jack bleed.

"Watch your temper," Jack tried to sound level yet the pain had shown through his voice, "you could hurt someone," he added.

I tried not to smile too much yet I was obviously satisfied with what had happened. Still Jack supposedly had something important to say about Ralph so my curiosity and instinct forced me to calm down. What Jack would probably say would be rubbish yet still I had to listen.

"Now lets talk about why you called me here or I will be leaving," I remarked as I made to get up.

"No, don't leave." Jack had regained most of his composure now. "Besides I will answer the very first question you asked me."

"And that would have been…"

"What I wanted," he paused for a moment, "mind you what everyone on this island wants right now."

I was roped in now and now that he had peaked my interest there was no way I was leaving without an answer. "And that would be?" I enquired as softly as I could for fear that I could be overheard.

Jack's answer was sudden and short yet it left no reason to doubt what he had said. "You."

My mind had quickly clicked that I had known this all along and this was the reason for avoiding the boys in the first place yet it still unnerved me to hear it out of Jack's mouth. Why he had brought it up why my mind was so fragile was just cruel. Mind you, that was probably the reason he did it.

"And why are you telling me this now," this was not a question. After more thought I elaborated, "what does this have to do with Ralph anyways?"

"Ah, but he wants you so much more."

Deep in my mind in knew some part of it to be true. Or deep in my heart I wanted to believe it was true but my conscious mind was finding this statement hard to believe. _All Ralph has done is cared for you. He would never like you in that way._ The thought sent pain within me yet maybe it was better if he didn't like me. We're friends, nothing more. My heart screamed for something more yet my mind shut all thoughts down so I'd never realize I had yearned for them in the first place.

"Your sick," I managed through clenched teeth. In one moment I had gone from the offensive to the defense.

"No but I'm not." Jack replied like just because he said it made it true. "And you know as much as I do that it is true. Realization just pours from your face." He lowered his voice so my ears had to strain to hear him. "All guys crave for your body Laura. It is built deep within us. Our hormones give us hunger that will never be satisfied on our own. Ralph is trying to protect you from us that is why most haven't dared to try. But Ralph won't be there every moment and slowly you'll become prey to all this lust. Even still, Ralph will soon have to protect you from himself. I'm amazed he's even lasted this long."

I remembered someone telling me denial was the first step yet I had forgotten what it was the first step towards. Surely towards hatred for there is no more fury Jack had caused within my being than this much denial inside me. It hurt to contain this pain yet I held it back so my mind would never realize his words to be true. I mustn't find out this way. All the denial was blocked in my head so I would never find out for knowing this was true and would be the most dangerous thing I was faced with so far, even more dangerous than the island itself. My life was at stake but that was not the only thing I feared. My heart was at stake and I could not afford it to be broken.

"This conversation is over." I said with finality.

Jack had dawned on the conclusion to and took a deep breath and yelled as loud as he could. His smirk was big as he realized he had won the game by far leaving me even doubting myself.

"Just having a bit of fun and it proves a point."

He gestured over to the clearing of the beach and there I saw Ralph sprinting towards me. He was stronger than the others yet it wasn't his muscles that managed to give him the speed to get to me first. His face was filled with pain yet they changed to relief as he saw I was not hurt. Still I tried my best to avoid even looking at Ralph at all for I was too busy trying to convince myself that Jack's words would never be true.

"Are you alright Laura?" Ralph asked delicately.

"Oh, she's more than alright," Jack said, answering Ralph's question. Then he and Roger took off down the beach together as all I heard was Roger's omniscient chuckle from the distance.

…

I could not believe what Jack said. It could not be true in any way. Ralph was different than the others. _He wouldn't do that_ my mind kept telling itself. Still my mind wouldn't settle with that response. I had to see for myself. I know he could not go through with it. My hold on my subconscious was slowly slipping away as it let my denial slowly fade away. Jack had a way of toying with my emotions yet never before had he ever been this bad. I didn't trust my emotions and if you couldn't trust yourself who could you really?

A found Ralph quite easily by the flames on the mountain. I had realized as water was my life the flames were his; they kept him calm and he used them for deep thought. The flame and the rain were opposites yet they still could overpower each other in a never ending cycle if brought too close together. The water would put out the flame while the flame let the water simmer until it disappeared. What did that mean for me? Would I disappear somehow? Ralph's mood had drastically decreased since finding me in the jungle. Was he really that disgusted by Jack, by me? Still I had seen something horrible in his eyes I was never meant to see. His solemn face looked down to the flames and cast a shadow on his face. The night was dark already but Ralph looked like the glow from his skin was being slowly melted away.

"Ralph." I softly addressed his name to alert him to my presence. "Ralph," I spoke a little harder, "are you okay?"

He brought his face to look at me then shifted his eyes downward to look at the flame. He sighed into the warmth, which caused it to swiftly mold around his breath until it consumed it once more to become its original shape.

"Laura," he made to say something more yet instead I just sat on the log gently waiting for him to finish. The rest did not come yet I did not get aggravated with the silence, instead I was glad for the silence to go over all the emotions in my head.

We sat for some time just staring off into the flames. From time to time some ashes would burn out along the rim and I would blow them to rekindle the fire. Ralph would give a deep sigh every now and again it would snap me out of my trance only to see Ralph's eyes glazed over with thought.

I decided the time for speaking would be this exact moment for there was a humming in my head along with a soft warmth inside my body. "Ralph, really I care for you and you're worrying me."

"Laura don't say that, it only hurts so much more." I was confused by both his sudden decision to speak and the statement that he said. Still my racing heart was as selfish as ever and it begged for my name to ghost off Ralph's lips. These feelings scared me so yet it wasn't the same scared I got around Roger or Jack. Remembering Jack an involuntary shudder coursed through my system yet the fire still calmed me so I wouldn't do anything rash. Thank the warmth I was still civilized.

"Laura you should go." I had no clue where that comment had come from but maybe he noticed the shiver I gave and misinterpreted it. Nothing involving Ralph to me made much sense anymore. "I cannot protect you. I'm not strong enough for you. I didn't watch you enough. You got hurt and its all my fault."

Once in my life I had told me a lie to protect my feelings. _Laura, there is a war in Britain _my mother had told me _your father and I will stay but you must go_ than what I had believed true with all my mother's heart left her lips to comfort me _**we will be safe. **_That was what Ralph was doing right this moment and it strained me to see it. I was no longer the naïve little girl in Britain that needed to be protected. _Is Ralph trying to protect you or is he lying to himself?_ my brain thought softly. As he had did to me the first night by the fire I softly grabbed his chin and forced him to meet my gaze. Stars shot through me as I knew all this time he hadn't been disgusted by me or Jack; he had been disgusted with himself. I understood his comment now. It all made sense.

I knew how venerable we both were yet this unexplained force caused me to seek comfort from Ralph. My heart slowed and my eyes shut as I leaned towards him. Suddenly his lips found mine like they were searching forever for them. Gently he kissed them as if testing this notion was okay but my heart gained beats quickly and the starving fire within me had to be fed. I brought my hand towards the back of his head and slowly feathered my hands in his silk like hair, which was surprising since we lived on an island. As my hands almost reached his neck I tried to deepen the kiss between us. I had little clothes yet still I wanted to feel so much more of Ralph against my flesh. Ralph's hand made its way from my shoulder to my neck and his fingertips ghosted on the soft bruise there. As rapid as my heart raced Ralph pulled back gasping for breath and stopping the kiss.

"Laura, no," he panted, "we cannot do this. I never should have done that. Sorry. We can't."

As rejection dawned on me I was horrified. He did not like me at all! Somehow before the campfire I wished for this to be true yet I was disgusted by the notion right now. I had been right. Ralph pulled away but how come my body yearns for his touch. How come my skin still burns from where our bodies made contact? Jack had lost yet somehow his mocking voice in my head told me he had won.

_Jack has marked you and now nobody wants you. Especially Ralph, _the unrelenting voice in my head would not stop. "Stop!" I screamed aloud making me look insane.

Before Ralph could say any more to hurt me I took off down the mountain into the sandy beach below. I was so close to throwing myself to its trenches and never return here again. This island had caused me too much pain for my small heart to deal with and I could not handle it anymore.

Walking toward the ocean it looked so omniscient how peaceful it truly was. I heard the surf make a gentle sound again the shells as the tide brought it in and out. Like the lily I had become dirty and begged to be clean. Slowly the water made its way past my ankles and soon it was at my knees. I scrubbed myself trying to get off all the dirt yet it would not come. The dirt was inside me and could never be washed away. Dunking my whole head underwater the ocean seemed peaceful. It would only be a small amount of time until my breath would go short and the pain would be over; the dirt would be gone.

"Mama," a small sound was carried by the current of the ocean. "Mama," it murmured until it started to cry.

The sound of the little'uns voice had an epiphany to me making the this attempt at my life so pointless. What good would come from me drowning myself? Jack's pleasure? Surely I could not give him that or live with the fact I made a little'un cry. They were already scared of the island they didn't need to fear me too.

Dragging myself from the water I let the little'un drag me into a hug. Absentmindedly I rubbed soothing circles upon his back calming me more than him.

"What are you doing out here at this time of night?" I inquired like I had more rights to be.

"Couldn't sleep," he mumbled, still pressed against my chest.

"Now why couldn't you sleep," I asked though I realized what a stupid question that might be. There were many things on the island that stopped you from sleeping. "Now, what are you scared off?" I rephrased the question elaborating more.

"The beastie," and we both cringed at the name.

The small boy with the mulberry birthmark came to my mind.

For a while we stayed clutched to each other until we were too cold for the air was freezing our soaked bodies. Like many times before I was not sure if I was wet from the tears of if it was the ocean dripping down my face.

…


	6. From Friend to Fiend

**Savagery on the Island**

Disclaimer: Enter witty disclaimer here. :P

…

Chapter 5- From Friend to Fiend

After the little episode on the beach I no longer trusted my emotions anymore. I promised myself I wouldn't cry and there I was crying. I promised myself I would have strength but there I was falling. I promised myself I wouldn't get caught yet now I'm part of the tribe. I promised myself I wouldn't fall in love, well, I refused to think of that.

I followed the little'un named Peter back towards his hut and let him settle down amongst the other little'uns. Some of the others were up and stared at me differently. I was not a beastie to them anymore but I was still unknown. Ralph had kept me away from the others, even these small innocent children. I couldn't help but feel accepted by their little eyes. These little'uns don't judge and they looked at life with a free eye. Still it scared me that this island had taken away their childhood and they would grow up much too soon.

Just like Ralph had promised the sun's light stared reflecting off the sky letting me know it was time to leave my place among the little'uns. I felt welcome here but I knew I could never belong here. My legs burned as I stretched out to walk up the mountain.

As soon as the grass left my feet and turned to rock at the beginning of the hill and I saw Ralph. He looked more exhausted than me and I was spitefully glad for it. He deversed to suffer from the amount of pain he left me with. Not even trusting myself to speak to Ralph I pushed past him and kept my lips sealed.

"Laura, please wait. I need to talk to you," Ralph pleaded with me. He wanted to talk to me but I certainly did not want to talk to him. As he eroded away most of the walls I had I put them up with more force. "Laura, it was a misunderstanding that's all. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Those were definitely not the words I wanted to hear. Storming around I fixed him my fiercest glare. "Well you did. Happy? And it hurt. I don't want to be hurt by you anymore. Even kissing you in the first place was a mistake." My last sentence was like driving a double-edged sword through both our guts.

Ralph was apparently taking this conversation much better than I was. "Look, can we at least settle down and stop all this rubbish."

"I don't want to hear excuses, least of all from you." At that I took off and was very disappointed these huts did not have suitable doors, for I surely would have slammed it in his face.

…

More sleep had really settled my nerves yet I decided that after my earlier rant that Ralph would probably be very angry at me. It was something about Ralph that just vexed me. I could barely contain my emotions around the boy. My insides felt strange and my instincts just took over. Still it was better to drive him away for now I realized how much he hurt me and never did I want to be hurt again.

I felt lazy for the rest of the week, not doing much for the tribe at all. Instead I stayed up on the mountain and watched some of the little'uns far down on the beach. Occasionally Ralph would come up to talk and bring me food but after a few journeys he learnt not to speak at all. It was better for the both of us.

Simon would sometimes replace Ralph to bring my food giving me some excuse or another why Ralph wouldn't come. While I should be glad he wasn't here my soul soon realized I enjoyed Ralph's presence even when he was just sitting there watching me while I silently fumed. Still Simon was the other only person I could stand.

"Simon," I asked one day, "why is hunting so important to this tribe? I mean we don't absolutely need meat so why hasn't Jack been exiled yet? Surely the others could hunt?" My vengeance against Jack had died down now but these thoughts kept me from thinking about Ralph so I welcomed them into my head.

Simon appeared confused by my sudden question yet still he seemed like of everyone on the island he saw the change between everyone the most. He looked like he was always calculating, seeing a deeper meaning to our fears. "Jack is the best I can assure you that much, but I don't think that's why we still keep him. Jack is a great hunter not because of skill, but because he truly loses himself to the beast inside. Others are scared of him, even Ralph, yet rarely would you see him admit it."

Simon's reply was strange but it made sense to me more than anyone else. Leaving my mind to think about that answer Simon disappeared into the jungle once more.

"Oh yeah," he said before letting the vines immerse his body, "Ralph says if you want to keep busy you can be in charge of the fire on the mountain top."

I smiled back to him. Secretly I had already been doing this yet leave it to Ralph to tell me something I already knew.

…

I fell asleep by the warmth of the fire like I had so many other nights only to be abruptly awoken by the sound of someone coming toward me at a rapid pace. I pushed my body upright ready to fight the incoming intruder. As they made there way closer to the fire I immediately recognized the face the light from the fire cast off of.

"Ralph! What are you doing here?" I was surprised to find him here at this hour, rushing like I was about to be killed.

"Thank heavens!" He spluttered out when he saw my golden hair then my face. "You are okay, Laura." He let out a big sigh of relief that just confused me more. What was he so worried about? Obviously I would be fine doing simple tasks on the mountain. Unless something happened down on the beach. I had dozed off unable to see any commotion.

"Ralph, what is going on?" His sudden appearance made the feud we were having fall away to the wind.

"Nothing," he replied unemotionally. I could easily tell this was a lie from the way his forehead creased aging his face many years in a matter of seconds. Ralph was not a very good liar in the least.

"Ralph, it is so easy to tell you are lying, you realize that right?" Sternly I glanced at him. "Tell me Ralph! You have lied to me enough already. Protect me! You promised me that. I would be safer if I knew what I was to be in danger from."

Ralph seemed to have his own mental war inside his head. Eventually the words fought there way from his lips, "Laura you are really not going to like this but have you seen Jack lately?"

After that question I was sure Ralph's favourite pastime was bewildering me. The subject was just inappropriate for this atmosphere unless –oh. "Ralph what has happened to Jack?" I screamed in hysteria.

Clutching onto his shirt I continued to shiver from the amounts of shock going through my body. With these high amounts of adrenaline I was ready to run across the island or scream at Ralph until he told me. I chose the later.

After Ralph's own ear drums had probably burst open from my horrific screams he grasped my shoulder hard trying to force me to calm down. Nothing could work so instead he just talked hoping I could hear it over my own deafening screams. "Jack…Jack, Roger and some hunters have gone missing. We got into a scuttle and then Jack said he'd form his own tribe of hunters. They're beasts now. They left civility."

Immediately I shut up not because I was calm, just the opposite in fact. I was so scared my body was shutting itself down as a primal instinct. Ralph knew my fear better than I did but was patient enough for my quivering to slow considerably.

"Laura, we will find them. Everyone is looking now. The island is not that big, they will be found."

"Ralph, they are HUNTERS! Trust me, YOU WILL NOT FOUND THEM UNLESS THEY WANT TO BE FOUND!" All my repressed fear was slipping from my traitorous throat.

"Laura, WE **WILL** find them," Ralph replied with the same severity.

"I thought it was your order to keep an eye on Jack?" I hated questioning Ralph's command but this situation called for it.

Ralph was taken back by this comment but he knew that it would be voiced eventually. "We did. Apparently some of us can not be trusted. Either that or they decided to coax them other ways. Violent ways."

Simon broke through the branches looking like he was an animalistic beast that didn't care much where he was going. I had never seen him like this. Barely keeping on his two feet he sprinted towards us. I had seen him not yesterday yet now his body looked broke and battered. What had happened since then?

"Ralph! Bad news. It's worse than you thought, and you thought pretty bad."

I felt Ralph's entire body stiffen beside me. "Simon, what happened?" He showed a blank palette on his face, he was already braced for the worst news.

"Ralph they've taken all the war-paint. That isn't all—they have got all the spears."

Ralph cursed under his breath. Roughly he grabbed my arm but his protection was gentle. "Laura, it is not safe for you up here alone anymore. We must move, and quickly."

At that we kept a hefty pace scaling down the hillside only stopping to help me or curse silently.

…

When I arrived down on the beach I immediately sensed that everyone had been witness to Jack's display. Everyone but me that is. I should really be glad I wasn't there for it but my dangerous side thought it was a shame I was so left out. The little'uns did not think Jack's leaving was funny. That much I could tell from the relentless crying. Hushing them quickly they stopped for awhile but when ever anyone else moved too fast they broke out in their sobs again, making me calm them once more. It was ironic how I was calming others when I was probably the most scared of all of them. Still I had learned a little trick from this island—focus on anything but the present.

"Laura, you should go to bed. You look exhausted."

I was ready for an argument but it wasn't Simon I wanted to fight. He did have a point. I really hadn't had a good sleep in ages. Nevertheless, with this entire Jack dilemma I wouldn't rest until he was found. I had this strange feeling –uncertainty—that we wouldn't be safe from him.

"Listen to Simon. You need sleep. Also, Simon you give her protection and hide her well. I will be taking most of night watch. Can you relieve me in the morning?"

Ralph was suddenly becoming less like a boy and more like my father. Still I guessed his whole being a leader must've accelerated his whole maternal instincts. I felt a yawn approaching yet stifled it off. I didn't need either of them aware of how tired I was. No sleep was ever good sleep with me. At a sluggish pace I headed over to the main cabin where the little'uns had forgotten their troubles and nodded off to sleep. They seemed so peaceful, serene, and completely unaware of the danger fast approaching.

"Laura we've got a special hut for you. Away from the others. You'll be safer there." Simon was really much like Ralph except a bit more tranquil. It warmed me to know others cared for me. Though the little'uns faces all beckoned me to try to join them with my troubles washed away with the tide, I could not resist them.

"Simon, please let me stay with them. I will be safe enough here. If Jack wanted to find me I'm sure he would."

After many arguments from us both Simon's defenses gave in and I stayed by the little'uns side. Like I had predicted it took me quite awhile for me to drift off to sleep but when I did the some of the little'uns horrors washed away with mine as I fell into a thoughtless slumber.

…

It had been an entire week since our group was alerted of Jack's disappearance. Nothing had happened but that unnerved me the most. Although Jack hadn't tried attacking or provoking us that probably meant he was plotting. And whatever Jack was deciding to plot certainly wasn't good. My patience was running thin as day after day we found no sign of him and the dozen or so boys he took with him. The island wasn't that large and it was even smaller in places to hide yet somehow they concealed themselves with the mastery of a chameleon.

Most of the others had waited long enough for Jack's approach and the anxiety was wearing them down. We were all tired but that was not new. Between our constant watch shifts and searches we were exhausted, something that didn't come close to paralleling what we were before. The little'uns had even grown stricter and you could see it in their eyes that they would never again play in the jungle. Worst of all was our hunger for now I see why the majority of the tribe appreciated Jack's hunting. Berries were fine with me but we had limited time for scavenging and when eaten they didn't fill you up at all. Even the days seem to grow longer as more and more collapsed from the pressure and the sun's pitiless rays.

I was tending to one of our sick when I heard the tremulous sound. It was much like the conch yet there was nothing pretty about it. It sounded far in the distance but grew louder with impregnable speed. My body stopped instantly and my hands shook as I knew were I had recognized it before. It was the sound of savages and the war cry they made after capturing their prey. Images from my first dinner here flashed through my head unreeling my sanity along with it. Jack was coming and under our exhaustion I hadn't been assigned a guard. Jack was coming and I knew he was coming for me.

My body longed to scream out for someone's help but I knew that would make Jack find me that much faster. Using my legs to propel me I took off into the jungle at a breakneck speed. Jack had no clue where I was and hopefully I would use the same cover of the island like he did. If he never found me I could not be prisoner to his sadistic ways.

Not even knowing where I was going as long as I was running away from the sound I kept up my pace through the undergrowth. Still, no matter how hard I tried it seemed the chanting just kept getting closer and closer. Just when I thought all hope was lost and they found my frantic trail the chanting stopped. This silence was the worst of all for at least through their animalistic cries I could guess at their location. They were smart, keeping suddenly quiet like this. I knew he was out there but now both our locations had been lost to my panic.

Being as silent as I could, I walked toward the coastline, only the sound of the water splashing off the rocks for my guide. The creepers were hanging low and the ground was dry, I felt I would be alerted by anyone's presence close by.

An unmistakable sound was close by now, the sound of battle. It felt like Jack's tribe certainly was making good use of the spears they stole which was definitely not good for me. Still, no one knew where I was so I could just run—escape from all this madness—but something in my mind kept my feet glued to the ground. I didn't want to listen to everyone's screams and pleas for help yet my ears were alert.

_Laura, are you insane?_ I could hear Ralph's voice in my head. _I think you just attract danger._

I knew Ralph would say these things to me yet I couldn't, wouldn't listen to his advice. Ralph was the only person to protect me from the horrors, so what was he doing now? The same. Everyone was fighting for my safety but I was selfishly sitting on the sidelines. Why did it have to be this way?

My ears zoned in on Ralph's voice like a sniper on its target. I couldn't quite make out what he said over the ruckus but all I knew he didn't seem happy. _Ralph, has he been captured?_ This thought kept repeating over and over in my head until I could no longer hear anything else. Why should I care what happened to Ralph? I should just go back to ignoring him like I did before.

"But I can't," I spoke aloud trying to see if that would make it seem much more real to me. When my only life was in danger all I saw was his face beaming a smile at me. He had made my worries go away. He protected me. Still that didn't explain why I had this unaccountable feeling deep within my heart. I wanted to protect him too. I wanted to be with him. I wanted to touch my lips to his…

At that moment although I denied it so much to myself I knew I was irrevocably in love with Ralph. This caused a huge pain so fierce it set my body quivering and my knees locking. Yet through all this my soul felt as light as a feather, as free as a bird. Love causes you to do many strange things but at the thought of what Jack would do to him, I did the strangest of all—I ignored rationality completely and took of towards the fight in hopes to save Ralph.

…

It wasn't long when I got to the shoreline but what I saw frightened me to no end. The battle was almost over and many people had already been dragged off into the distance that I could tell by the gapping sections in the sand. Many people had shed blood as it lay over the beach, most of it mingling with the water from the tide.

It looked like a war-zone but after second thought I assumed it would be. Still I went deeper and deeper into the territory. If I didn't get out of here soon I would be trapped like a field mouse in a mouse trap. Still my legs held steady with a balance I'd never had before as I inched closer to the last sounds of a struggle.

As soon as walked around the great beach wood tree I saw Ralph, but he was obviously not alone. Sam n' Eric and him were still putting up a battle against Johnny (another choir boy) and Roger. Roger surely looked like he had the advantage with his double-ended spear. Still Ralph looked in good-enough shape not carrying many lacerations with the twins. At this I took off straight into the center of the brawl landing my fist right in Roger's side. He doubled over but straightened just as quikcly. My punch had not even fazed him and his lips curved into a smile as he bore his blood-red teeth. My sanity had just decided to stop me now. I screamed as loud as I could in hopes that maybe this would confuse them or something. Still this was the worst idea I had for the sound from my throat had attracted many others to my location now.

"LAURA!" Ralph looked like he had seen a ghost. "Laura, I thought you'd be bright enough to stay away. They wouldn't have found you." He walked towards me yet quickly dragged me back behind the cover the boys were setting up. I didn't need to be protected like a child for I wanted the other way around—to protect Ralph.

"Ralph, I cannot let you die!" At this Ralph seemed even more pain stricken. I expected him to be elated or something, anything but that.

"Laura, you came back for ME?" His tone was not in any sappy way I pictured that sentence coming out. "Do you no how bad that makes me feel? Now you shall get captured and its all my fault."

I wanted to begin my protest but our conversation was cut short by Roger's spear coming towards us. Ralph quickly dodged it and shoved me to the side. Standing in front of me the entire time Ralph's fighting seemed more intense as he blocked their weapons while landing a few punches of his own on each enemy. More got caught up in the fight I didn't notice when two other choir boys had arrived grabbing hold of my throat and starting to choke me.

They were at least dumb enough to announce their presence to everyone. "Roger, Johnny, we've got her. It's over!"

Between dodging Ralph's kick he screamed out, "he wanted her alive. Restrain her or something just don't choke her to death!"

Ralph's eyes had also shown he had noticed my capture. With every vestige of energy he had he leapt at Roger, forcing both of them to the ground. Still his efforts were in vain as yet another choir boy showed up and held a spear to his throat, making the odds beyond uneven. Quietly he acknowledged defeat and arose to his feet with an almost royalty. With a boy at both sides he couldn't move but by the pleaded look he sent me he wished he could.

With so much provocation I doubt he would be alive soon. Jack hated him and there wasn't much Ralph could do to fill his sadistic ways. Maybe he would be humiliated until he had nothing less to bare but that humiliation could only last a couple of days at most, after he would be gone. My heart broke into a million pieces, thinner than the sand at our feet. In any way possible I tried to get close to him one last time. I struggled but they kept a firm hold on my body. As my last way to ever convey my feelings I stretched my arm out as far as it would go in hopes he would understand.

"I love you Laura," Ralph whispered but god had his will as the wind carried it to my ears. At this I felt a single tear side down both of our cheeks in perfect unison, a sign we were one.

No one else had seemed to hear heartfelt confession for one another. As this moment passed I was at least happy he would die feeling the same way for me. If he died I'd jump into the water right after him. As my warmth guided me my hand pressed against a bulge in my pocket. Ralph's knife! I had completely forgotten he had given it to me. If Ralph had only kept his knife he would be safe. Sorrow filled me as I realized what I must do. Gripping the end with all my strength I pulled it up and slashed a good section of Bill's torso. He cried out in sudden pain as I used this hesitation to slip out of his grasp. Everyone else was stunned as well as huge amounts of blood came coursing onto the sand. Knocking all my weight into Roger I took Ralph's hand and bolted into the dense trees. Ralph had easily escaped in the panic too and caught up to my pace. I didn't care where we were running as long as Ralph's hand stayed in mine we were fine. Recognizing this small part of the forest I changed directions suddenly to head to the one place I had ever felt safe.

"Laura, where are we going?" Ralph cried out through laboured breaths.

"You'll see," was all I could reply back to him.

…


	7. Becoming Savages

**Savagery on the Island**

Disclaimer: Why would anyone bother suing someone dedicated enough to their novel to write a fanfiction? Still, the world is strange.

…

Chapter 6- Becoming Savages

Eventually with one last tug we made it down to the oasis. I was sure we had enough distance from the choir boys for now so at least we could settle until they followed our tracks. Ralph seemed stunned that I even had known this was here. Without any hesitation I leapt my sweat-covered body into the water. Ralph followed in right after me in a desperate attempt to wash the blood away. I tried callously to scrub all of the blood that had gotten on my away yet it just wouldn't disappear. My skin looked clean but inside it felt so dirty. Had I killed that boy? I tried my hardest not to think about that. As carefully as I could I handed Ralph the hunting knife.

"You can actually use it. Don't mistake me that was pure adrenaline." Ralph seemed joyed that I hated the knife so much. It was proof that island had yet to conquer my humanity.

He pocketed it in his shorts then dunked his head completely under the water. When he surfaced again my heart stopped in awe. His sandy blond hair had grown longer since arriving here and now they had curled into soft ringlets ending at his chin. Still with his hair all wet coursing over his face he had such an edge of attraction that I couldn't pull my eyes off of him. Examining my love's body I looked at his hard-edged jaw yet still the softness of his eyes. The blood was rising to my cheeks as I looked lower onto his chest and the well formed muscles that were as hard as stone. Before I could look anywhere foolish Ralph had interrupted me.

"Laura, can you stop looking at me like that. Seriously I might not be able to contain myself." At this he chuckled which only warmed my body more. I swam up over to him and splashed him lightly, laughing too.

Ralph quickly caught my arm. "Laura I know you want to joke around but we'll be heard." The thought of our pursuers brought a instant glum. _Ralph sure knew how to ruin the mood_ I thought sulkily. He did have a point to my annoyance. Now was not the time for fun.

I lifted myself out of the water to the edge of the stones. Ralph joined me not too long later cleaning off some of my cuts. I did not have many only some from the jungle vines yet he still insisted. I agreed to it as long as I could heal his. Ralph had more bruises then anything yet still his torso and leg held a couple of cuts. Taking a smooth flower petal I dipped it in the water while pressing to his cuts. He stayed quiet for it all occasionally gasping when I pressed to hard. I avoided looking at his face for now he no longer had to hide his love from me. It overwhelmed my heart and sometimes it would beat so hard I would think the entire island would hear it.

Just as I was finishing up his leg he placed on hand on mine and a finger to his lips. I stiffened instantly as he shot his eyes in the direction of the beach. Someone must've been able to follow our tracks yet the crunching of the leaves was far enough in the distance for us to be safe for now. I still did not want to get caught and neither did Ralph, not when we were finally together.

Hastily we got up but we were more than careful not to make any sounds. We left in the opposite direction from the beach and even from the mountain as together we went somewhere deep into the jungle, our hands never leaving each other's.

…

We had been traveling for quite some time but it didn't take us a long before we both realized we were lost. I looked at his worried expression but I did not honestly care where we were as long as we were together.

Darkness blanketed the canopy as we both knew it was getting late. Still with only our ears now for protection it scared me how blind the night had made us. I shivered for it would not be easy detecting anyone's approach. Jack would be able to sneak up on us for the night. There were only two of us, enough for one of us to be guard and travel somewhere safe tomorrow. I had learnt how to block my signs of fear now yet Ralph had instantly noticed what I must be thinking about.

Ralph was so in tune with me I swear he was a mind reader. "Don't worry Laura, I know you are scared. To be honest I am too. I didn't even expect myself to be alive right now least of all beside you. But still we must have trust in each other if we are to survive."

I knew Ralph was trying to comfort me and it helped just a little. He placed his hand on my wrist as a sign he'd always be beside me. Why was it that he could make most of my worries just fall away like that? Still one thing worried me. "What about Jack. They could find us easily in the dark."

At that Ralph made a light laugh like he was laughing at some inside joke. "Jack won't find us. He is scared of the dark. He is afraid of the Beastie. No, I don't think he'd dare coming to find us in the night. Not until he realizes its his own fear keeping him scared. He becomes a monster in darkness yet that monster is scared of his own shadow. He doesn't like to show it but I know he's scared."

Ralph's explanation did make sense. I had seen the difference at him during dinner when the sun was setting. He was darker, different, but most of all scared. He looked around sharply and if anyone moved too quickly he would yell at them. His gaze never wavered from the forest or from the see. Out of all of us he believed in the Beastie the most yet was always more afraid to show it. All these thoughts of Jack had left the atmosphere solemn.

"You're not afraid of the Big Bad Beastie?" Ralph joked trying to lighten the mood.

My gaze was cast downward as I pulled myself closer to Ralph. When we were as close as we could possibly get I settled my eyes looking deep within his.

"No, that is not what I'm scared of. Ralph, the thing that scares me the most is the thought of losing you."

Ralph seemed unable for words as his body collapsed hugging me tightly against his. He clutched me so hard it almost hurt yet I don't know if it was my body or my heart that was hurting from his strength. He just held onto me like he wouldn't let me go—and he wouldn't, I wouldn't let him even if he tried. My heart pounded through my chest and his against mine until we were synched as one. This moment seemed so surreal like it could never happen. But it was and nothing had ever felt better.

"I may be selfish but please, please, protect me. I need you. This island wouldn't allow it but I do."

At that Ralph couldn't hold back and he placed his lips on mine searching for the desire we both had. The flame generated from that soft, almost tender kiss was so strong it practically ignited the air. I froze for an instant, absorbing its intensity, letting it scorch through my body. He kissed me again, his lips teasing over my mouth, barely there yet nevertheless managing to make my heart shudder.

I shouldn't want this, I shouldn't want him, and I knew it. Yet even in the fear of the island I did.

He go of my wrists at last, sliding his hand along my palms to clasp them together, stretching us out, keeping me trapped beneath him while still pressing those soft little kisses to my mouth. I didn't turn my face away, didn't resist or reject him –didn't want to, even though with a tiny part of my brain that was still rational, I knew I should. Instead, my fingers twined with his and body arched up his while my eyes closed. I now burned with wanting him. My heart beat in slow, thick thuds. As Ralph responded gently my body tightened on its own accord, quivering with anticipation. But still I tried to keep my own head, keep some kind of control, reminding myself that I was lost in some nefarious game of dominance that I didn't understand. Jack's words were right, Ralph lusted for me. I didn't believe it yet now he was a part of it too, I was almost sure. This was probably dangerous and I should certainly not trust him and…

It didn't matter.

He slid his tongue along the line between me lips and then my bones melted. Just like that.

Soon I gave up on the whole trying to think thing and made a tiny sound under my breath and wrapped my fingers around his – and passionately kissed him back.

He let me take the lead then, let me kiss him, and I pressed my lips to his long, soft mouth with a hungry intensity, plying his lips with mine, my pulse accelerating until I could hear it drumming in my ears like the chant Jack's hunters use to sing. Yet now all thoughts of Jack were forgotten as my heart pounded fast and strong. My body tightened and it burned.

His lips were dry, warm and firm, and I had wanted to kiss them for so long that now that it was finally happening again I couldn't seem to get enough of his against mine.

_I've wanted him all along._

How I knew that I didn't know, but I did. That was the one rock-solid thought that surfaced through the steam clouding my brain. Breathing erratically, clinging to Ralph's strong hands like I would fall a thousand miles if I didn't, I pressed my tightening breasts up against his chest and licked his mouth having only the material of my bra from keeping our skin from touching. I let go of everything except this moment and the way I felt with Ralph. His mouth was hot and wet and exciting, so much I couldn't get enough of it…

"Bloody hell." His voice was low, husky. "This is a mistake."

But if that's what he thought, he wasn't making any moves to do anything about it. His fingers were tight on mine, his body hard as he pressed me down into the leaves. He was breathing way too fast. I could feel the rapid rise and fall of his chest against my bra. Opening my eyes, I saw that his mouth had gone all grim and his jaw was taut and his eyes were narrowed and glinting down at me through the moonlight. A dark flush rode high on his cheekbones. Our faces were so close that I could feel the warm brush of his breath against my own burning cheek. He was so close that all I had to do was lift my head a few inches to touch my lips to his again.

For some obscure reason that even I didn't try to make sense of, I didn't do it. I wanted _him_ to kiss _me_. I wanted him, not me, to be the one to lose all control. I wanted Ralph to finally lose his mind to the savagery like the others had for me.

I discovered to my chagrin that I was wild for him. So much that I was practically on fire with it, making sexy little moves beneath him even though he was no longer responding at all, curling my bare toes deep into the wet leaves.

There was no doubt that Ralph wanted me. His body was aroused. I could feel the physical evidence of it against me with absolutely no possibility for mistake. In fact, every muscle in Ralph's body felt rigid. But all of the sudden he wasn't doing anything about it and images of our first kiss rushed into my mind. Would he reject me again? Looking up at his face I could see instead he was holding himself perfectly still, apparently engaged in some kind of inner battle that I could only guess at.

"Let me go then," I said, daring the words to be a challenge.

His eyes slid over my face, stopped at my lips and lingered. My mouth suddenly went dry. My heart started to race like I had been running for miles. Of its own accord, my chin tilted up just the smallest fraction, my lips parted in silent invitation.

His eyes had lost all traces of their colour as the black lust consumed them. He gleamed hotly down at me.

"You make it sound easy." The wryness in his voice was matched by the slight curve of his mouth.

Before I could even start to puzzle out the whys and wherefores of that, his head dipped and his mouth was on mine once again.

The carnality of the kiss made me very dizzy. His mouth moved on mine with a fierce, hot urgency that made me go all soft and shivery inside. I forgot the horrors of the island, Jack, Roger- everything – but him as passion exploded between us like an incendiary device. He slanted his mouth over mine and slid his tongue between my lips while he pushed his thigh between mine. His instinct were strong as it seemed its body knew on its own accord what to do, what it had been longing to do. He knew how to tantalize, and he had me near mindless and panting while I realized my own body was moving urgently against his in a reckless response. My body quaked and my breasts swelled with my arching back as I kissed him back with an escalating savagery.

"I want you so much Laura," he whispered as he let go of my hands to wrap his arm around my body. I was not scared of his strength as he pulled me closer yet. His hands felt big and warm through my skin as they splayed across my back. Heart pounding, pulse racing, still kissing him for all he was worth, I slid my hand with a sensuous pleasure over the smooth, satiny skin of his shoulders and back. He had labored hard on this island yet gladly it did not affect his skin. His skin was warm and faintly damp with rain and, I thought, perspiration. The underlying muscles were toned and strong and so unmistakably, blatantly alpha male that my insides told me this was the reason he was chosen leader.

All this mind-blowing sizzle was starting to collapse the few tiny, remaining functional synapses in my brain as it tired feebly. His instinct was strong within him. That wasn't it—or, at least, that wasn't all. There was a pent-up quality to his kiss, his touch, an aching, abiding need that made me think why my body had denied this for so long.

_What happened to the restraint of Ralph?_

The question flared in my brain again, but then his hand found my breast and every last vestige of rational thought I possessed vanished in an avalanche of fiery longing. My breath caught. My throat went dry once more. My heart was beating so fast I feared it might slam its way out of my chest.

Murmuring my pleasure into Ralph's mouth, I wrapped my arms around his neck while threading my fingers through his sandy locks. There I clung for all I was worth.

The only thing I knew for sure about Ralph, I thought hazily, was this: I wanted to be with Ralph in the worst possible way. And right now that was all that really mattered to me.

His hand burned through the wet material of my bra, causing my nipple to tightened and butt up in his palm while heat rocketed through my body. Arching up into his caressing hand, kissing Ralph as if I'd die if I didn't, I barely noticed when his caressing hand froze and he suddenly stiffened.

"_Shit_," he swore in a way I could barely tell he was British. He said this while, with deliberate sensuousness, I ran my lip along the bristly, faintly salty line of his jaw.

This was sufficiently surprising that my eyes blinked open and I quit kissing him. The moon had clearly retreated behind the curtain of clouds again, because our surroundings were dark with shadow. As far as I could tell, the rain had now stopped completely. Yet the wind was blowing hard than before. Although, we could barely feel it, deep in the sheltering jungle as we were, we could hear the rush of it through the leaves high overhead. The woodland chorus made from the wind trilled on insistently.

Ralph was breathing hard. His body, hot and hard with desire, covered mine almost completely. His hand rested heavily on my breast, cupping it possessively.

But suddenly his attention was elsewhere.

"What?" I asked forgetting my surroundings. He was, I saw, staring back at the way we had come. Lying on my back as I was, I couldn't see what he was looking at without doing some serious damage to my neck, but from the hardening of his jaw and the grim set of his mouth, something was up. My heart still pounded. My body still quaked. Physically, I was definitely still with the program. But all of a sudden I remembered that the world—at least _my_ world—was fraught with uncertainty and danger.

Ralph flicked his glance down at me just as my arms unwound themselves from around his neck.

"We've got company." His tone was abrupt. His hand left my breast as he eased himself off of me.

"Jack?" My voice was sharp with fear. Looking around, I saw nothing but trees and darkness. Still my ear managed to catch a deep resounding chuckle as I let the sharp pain overwhelm me as I drifted off into unconsciousness.

…


	8. Dark Promises

**Savagery on the Island**

Disclaimer: The book may belong to William Golding but the love for them is solely mine.

…

Chapter 7- Dark Promises

Looking around the rocky scenery I noticed two things- one, that I was indeed still alive for whatever sadist punishment Jack had in store for me and two, that really I would rather be dead. Still after regaining the only thing I had left on this island, my consciousness, I fought to keep it with desperation. To get a better understanding of exactly how much trouble I was in, I rolled over to my side and did what was suppose to be a heartfelt attempt to get up and escape this hell. Unfortunately, this caused me to pull hard on the thick vines binding my hands together, resulting in me staying on the stone cold floor and letting out a furious groan that most likely alerted the attention of my captors.

_Smashing_ I thought to myself as footsteps could be heard nearing my location. My disorientation was high as I struggled to figure out exactly where I was. Making sure I kept my balance and my mouth shut I pushed myself toward the sound of the ocean cascading with sharp rocks. Sure, I already knew I was near the ocean by the salty smell and sound but when you were stranded on an island that information didn't really help anyone much.

Eventually I had the strength to loll my head towards the other side to get a better idea of my scenery. Suddenly I noticed I was close to a cliff-like fortress that instantly arose a familiarity in my mind. The sharp pink and gray rocks arose from the hillside to what seemed like infinite heights. There was not a path that could be made by any creature yet only the remains of some jagged trail that looked almost impossible for one to climb. The steep slopes and the gravelly terrain made I huge contrast from the calm sea seen in the horizon.

No one could mistake where I was after the imagery set in my brain. I had never been in this exact location before but I knew I was near the top of the natural defense called Castle Rock. This brought no warm feelings to my gut as I knew as hard as it was to rise to the wave cut rock; it was even harder to go down. My escape would probably result in my limp body smearing blood on the boulders and the rest of it being washed away by the furious waves.

Now focusing on the voices coming from the left (which was hard over the cacophony from the waves) I realized that the footsteps I heard earlier were not someone coming towards me but instead a little'un rushing to get another. And as if they had already guessed my only fears this little'un happened to get the true beast of the island, Roger. I could faintly see their silhouette down below and it was obvious he was coming for me now. With both my hands and feet tied securely together, I could not run. With only rough rock around me, I could not hide. Basically I was in what most would call an awful situation.

Trying to gain some dignity before my captor saw me I used my hands to prop me up in some twisted sitting position that wasn't the slightest bit comfortable. Still, my captors wanted it this way for if they actually cared about my comfort in the slightest they would have shaved the thorns still residing on the thick vine. Roger's shadow came from around a boulder that seemed to make this little balcony become claustrophobic: the rock shelf above me like a canopy and this huge boulder only allowing a gap big enough for a single doorway. If I had any hopes to escape Roger it would be to plunge to my death and the sharp water-laden stones underneath me.

I was indeed right that it was Roger coming for this convenient visit. His dark toned skin reflected no light from the sun's harsh rays and as always his weapon of choice lay in his hand –a double-ended spear carved to a point. Why he would need both ends sharpened was beyond my understanding but really I didn't want to think about it. Whatever he was here to do I knew it was not going to be pleasant.

I was the first to start the conversation out of fear of being trapped in his omniscient gaze.

"Where is Ralph?" It was a simple question yet it caused me all the worry in the world. I knew that Ralph had been taken I just wished he was in a better state then I was, however unlikely that would be. Hopefully he'd still be alive, for my heart was still alive remembering that passionate kiss we'd shared just a night ago.

"Do you really want to know?" At this he bared his slightly uneven teeth at me with an expression of pure mocking.

The only good thing about Roger being here was the fact he wasn't with Ralph. I'm not exactly sure he'd be able to restrain his torment if they were together.

Not caring much for an answer Roger continued.

"If you must know, Ralph is with Jack," at this statement his already large grin just seemed to get wider. "Jack will have so much fun getting his revenge. Ralph seemed to have beaten him at everything and as head boy that wouldn't do. Ralph took his leadership, took his pride, and even somehow managed to take his final prize –you. Too bad Ralph will just have them all taken away forcefully. Bit by bit. Jack will humiliate him until he can bare it no longer, and even then the torment will not stop. Nor will it ever. Your little 'boyfriend' will get tortured again and again until not even a single scar will heal. And the person who is responsible for it all? You. You see, if you had never escaped with Ralph he would have been a tad bit more alert and rational. Instead, you to lovers got quite distracted resulting in you both getting caught and just adding fuel to Jack's anger. And you wouldn't like Jack when he's angry. He-"

"STOP IT!" I yelled with all my might. My body was shaking with tremors and I could no longer stay silent to Roger's mundane torture. He was unfair. Not only would my body be cut and bruised beyond repair so would my heart after losing Ralph once more.

As always Roger hadn't changed and my outbreak only caused him to raise a devious eyebrow. He knew he had struck a soft spot it was only now to what he would do with that information. Using his well muscled legs from hunting he slowly approached me until it seemed we could get no closer. Raising the spear he brought it to my neck and it was only then his smile disappeared into a twisted emotion I could not yet realize. I knew I would be harmed this very moment. The only thing I could hope for was not to scream too loud when the blood pooled out of my body.

"Roger, Roger, Roger," I smooth voice sounded from the entrance, "what ever will we do with you and your sadistic ways."

My eyes shot quickly over to the thin boy leaning on the boulder. I was not familiar with his face yet obviously he was one of the hunters, and a pretty good one if his size was anything compare it by. He had straight black hair that resembled Roger's skin but his calloused white skin clearly showed in the sunlight. I wasn't quite sure if I was glad for his presence for he too seemed amused by my current position.

"Maurice." Roger stated the name with only a small amount of anger. The only reason he seemed upset was for having his moment interrupted. Still, after seeing this boy, the second largest of the hunters, he seemed to have lost most his fury. "You know I was only taunting this poor girl."

"You know she's Jack's," he said nonchalantly as he came closer to us both. "And besides, you wouldn't want to mar such beautiful skin as hers."

Before his hand could even graze my cheek and pushed onto my back and rose my feet up in the air, successfully colliding with Roger's abdomen, and knocking them both back a few feet unexpectedly.

"Bitch," Maurice spat while wiping only a small amount of blood from his cut lip. "You know Roger, we could have her first and Jack wouldn't have to know a single thing."

At that remark Roger immediately wised up and remembered his loyalty to the leader of the hunters.

"Show's how much you value your life," Roger muttered to Maurice. "Still, the girl is Jack's." There was such a finality to his tone that left Maurice not a shred of argument. He could probably take on Roger himself barely but certainly not them both.

"Hmm… I guess you are right," he spoke like he was mulling it over, "still, maybe Jack will allow us some fun after he has become bored with this whore."

No longer could I stand to just be a bystander to this conversation.

"Over my dead body!"

"That's exactly the point," both Roger and Maurice said together with a smirk even the devil would be fearful of.

"She's feisty," one of them said but no longer would I listen or reply to them.

…

Both of them had kept watch until about dinnertime. When one would leave the other would come but both were sure to stay nearby incase the temptation grew too strong. Every once and awhile Roger would provoke me but thankfully it never got too far. As the minutes became longer I started to contemplate the rushing sea beneath me. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to jump right now. All I had to do was crawl a little ways to the edge. Before they would realize what was happening I'd be…No. I would never resort to that. I was a fighter and I would continue to fight them until every bone in my body was shattered to pieces.

As suddenly as I was captured, a harsh sound rung out from the cliffs bellow. It was nothing like the conch's sound but it was just as loud. Obviously it sent a rough shiver down my spine but from having so many tremors lately my body just ignored it. Fear was becoming an everyday occurrence it seemed.

Between the sound and my tremors the boys had both arrived, seeming to understand what the sound meant. All I knew was it definitely wasn't something good.

"What is happening?" I stated more than asked. I knew I would get no reply but still I must know what lied ahead.

"Dinner," Roger merely replied yet once again a smile stretched across his face and his deep chuckle resounded off the cliffs.

In a sudden whirlwind of excitement many things had happened. I had attempted to throw a punch at Maurice who easily dodged it seeing as my hands were bound together. This resulted in my body being throw towards him with my arms. During this time he had somehow managed to lift his knee, which, as luck would have it, made its way to my stomach. The wind had literally been knocked out of me as I doubled over. Roger just walked over as if this was a stroll in the park and brought the spear to my face. Throughout all of this and now accompanied by the sight of the spear I really thought my death wish might actually be granted. Closing my eyes I winced from the anticipation of pain. After many minutes, it didn't come, so I peeked one eye open to see what the stalling was for. Best get this over quickly.

Completely unexpectedly I looked down to see all my bonds gone. The vines had been cut and now lay on the floor. What scared me the most at this moment was not this sudden freedom but the fact I hadn't felt a single thing. Before I could think about what this freedom meant any longer I was pushed between the two boys as they guided me down the steep terrain. I wouldn't have to keep thinking like this for I had an intuition that I was going to find out soon.

…

The night grew darker but as I loomed closer to the beach-set fire my eyes slowly became adjusted to the light. Several silhouettes appeared around me and I could see the ghost's of most of their eyes just probing into me. I had to admit I was a little frightened by the gathering of faces here but never would I let it show from my now cold, stoic mask. The boys dragged me along across the beach preventing my escape even if I tried. Though Roger was foolish for that. I would never even attempt fleeing if I knew Roger would be the one looking for me.

I vaguely remembered the section of beach I got lead down too. I never had been down this part of the island often in daylight. That left me as lost on this island as I was with these boys. The anticipation of the dinner was getting too me but I wasn't quite sure if it was my ravishing hunger or my relentless nerves. Taking a deep breath I tried to sooth everything in my body and mind but to be honest even I could tell it wasn't helping that much.

As sudden as I was dragged away the escorts bluntly stopped without warning, causing my entire body to collide hard into Maurice's back. Unprepared by this I let out a sharp whine for my bruises that had accumulated from this island throbbed from the contact. Quickly I stopped the sound but the damage was already done, the sound had already left my lips.

At that moment I comprehended why everyone had stopped. In front of the fire sat their leader, Jack, on a huge driftwood log. He was covered from head to toe in blood and war paint. He only wore the tattered remains of shorts. He had changed so much since I last saw him yet there was absolutely no mistaking his dirty red hair and the sinister eyes that peaked from behind it's fringe. I became so use to the hopelessness and fear this island had bared into people's soul but looking at Jack none of that was evident anymore. An animalistic savagery had wiped all civilization and emotions from his pitiless eyes and replaced it with something so terrifying that even words feared to describe it. Clutching onto his spear he lifted his toned body up to glance at everyone in the gathering yet I knew the only person his attention was focused on was me.

After his eyes had made the rounds of seeing all his followers he shot a hard glance straight into my eyes. I barely managed to keep the mask askew as a gasp resounded, one I had barely notice I made. His gaze was unwavering as he looked down my entire body but it was not in any polite. If I hadn't known better I could almost swear I was a pig being sold in a meat market and only too soon would his gaze devour me. My body fought my very being as all intuition told me to turn my head away from this gaze and run but I knew the second I let these feral boys from my sight more dangers would come. I had already been caught off guard twice this night and through sheer willpower I hoped it would never happen again.

"Nice to see you again," Jack's low voice rasped. If the other's hadn't been paying attention to our silent exchange you could almost swear the greeting was cordial. Almost.

"I can't say the same for you," I shot back, tired of this polite façade Jack was giving me. To be frank his manners scared me more than his sight. Manners didn't belong among beasts.

"Ah, someone is a bit feisty tonight."

I had even managed to hear Maurice snort after that comment. So it was him who had said the same earlier.

Jack had heard it too but just hesitantly left my gaze for Maurice's and lifted an eyebrow towards him. Quickly Maurice shrugged his shoulders and promptly shut up.

Jack took several paces towards me now but each seemed slower than the last. I think he was quite aware of the agony that caused me. As the firelight lightened his features I could make his body out much more clearly. His abs and muscles were now chiseled from the hunt as his jaw set a hard line to match them. No longer did he look immature, as he had grown a bit taller from the time passing on this dreaded place. His hands were rough and calloused while his hair matched the blood of the pigs he slaughtered. His teeth were smooth yet somehow gave off a pointed edge while his hazel eyes were so dark you could swear they were a sinister orange. Seeing him this closely did not help me in the slightest for now he looked truly like the leader of the hunters. The thing that scared me the most was I knew that there could not be two leaders on this island—and I knew if it came down to a battle of strength who would surely win.

Jack had noticed my studying gaze rack across his body which only gave him more cockiness. If he thought I'd like the sight he was sorely mistaken for I had already fell for another. One much more civilized than himself.

"And how is _my_ Laura doing?"

I really didn't miss the fact he treated me like some object to be owned or possessed. If the blazing summer sun hadn't robbed me of my water earlier I would surely have spit on him for that comment. Still my parched throat could not give anything like the sinister darkness that started to surround me in many ways.

Soon Jack's body closed the distant between us and he was not even a foot away from my own body, much too close for my liking. The other side of the island would still be much too close for my liking. His head tilted downwards while his rough hand arose first to my cheek and then to my chin, tilting it upwards to him. I did the only thing I could do in that position- try to bite him. My teeth barely grazed his finger but luckily that was enough to cause him to pull back. This time his manners could not stay with the façade and disappeared now within his rage. Maybe biting him wasn't the best choice for now I had knowingly provoked him.

"You'll get punished for that," Jack sharply said as he rose his hand to slap me.

Bracing myself I closed one eye and already flinched instinctively. From the other eye I could see a deep breath rise and fall from his chest as he locked eyes with the other members of the tribe. As if they were all speaking some plea for me he dropped his hand hastily. I should have been glad he was not going to make a scene but nothing could please me more of getting in a few punches to their leader before their eyes.

Jack turned on his heel and used his small amounts of anger to propel him back to his throne-like log. Making sure he was absolutely comfortable first he glared at the two boys still hovering around me. Obviously it was decided I would never come sit beside him on my own free will so instead he focused the attention to the guards.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Bring her to me!" I almost screamed at them but his tone was level but loud.

"Ah, yeah. Sorry Jack."

This time it was Maurice who turned around and set a vice grip on my arm. Feeling that if I bothered to struggle it'd only make this situation worse I let myself be dragged across the sandy shore.

"Sit."

Jack's command really chilled my bones yet still I complied to his arrogant tones. This would be the last time I'd ever acknowledge him so he might as well appreciate it.

"Laura-"

Jack was sharply cut off from whatever he was going to say by the animalistic screams from the forest. I knew that I had indeed heard them before but this strange familiarity bore me no relief. Little by little the chant became louder and louder, the footsteps closer and closer. The suspense was getting to become overwhelming as the entire group awaited the return of the hunters. I knew as soon as these boys got sight of the captured prize they would turn into the very same animals they hunted. I wanted to look away from the burning fire, the deep infinite ocean, the rocky castle and the hunters but just like this island I was surrounded no matter which way I looked. Instead a unseen magnetic force let only the sound come to my brain, hearing the screams of approaching dinnertime.

"Kill the pig. Cut its throat. Spill the blood! Kill the pig! **Cut its throat! **SPILL THE BLOOD! **KILL THE PIG!**"

The chant grew louder and louder as it resounded in my head and just when I thought I could no longer take it—it stopped.

Quietness stilled the island like I had never seen it done before. Only the light sway of the palm trees dared to move. Not even the tropical birds could be heard. This silence irked me so. I knew what they were doing yet still it caused me a lot of unease.

After a few moments the chant started up as a whisper barely to be heard over the light wind.

"_Kill the pig…"_

Then another one joined in just as quietly.

"_Cut its throat…"_

Soon this choral cacophony had each member join and add to the quiet approach. Just like before each member gave off only but a whisper but the sound increased until everyone by the campfire had joined in this chant and the excitement could not be contained as they grew louder to be heard over each member. The sound was thundering and it left lightning sharp and shooting down my spine.

Jack was the very last of them all to join in.

"**KILL THE PIG!**"

Jack's outstanding voice bellowed above all the rest and this caused an uproar like none I had ever seen before. Many members started to dance and reenact the chasing of the pig by the fire while the hunters leapt out of the bushes with their quarry tied and slashed behind them. Ashes were kicked up into the fire and a giant smoke engulfed this small meeting place in a haze that seemed almost surreal. Through the entire ungodliness of this feast I had almost lost myself to the tribal dance, let the smoke cloud my mind, but by only a small amount of sheer willpower I clung to my sanity. I would never become a beast like them.

The dance and the mundane play kept on until even the owl would no longer be able to see the dark shadow that smothered over the world. Eventually the gruesome pig was cut apart and thrown above the fire to roast. The flames nipped at its hide and this was the only time I aloud some sympathy for the creature. Maybe it was good it died for I would no longer be able to keep civil should I see it be burnt alive. The way these boys devoured the pig and with the strange glint in their eyes I was surprised they hadn't. Maybe there was some tiny amount of hope left. _No_. I cast that thought aside. After meeting Jack's gaze and seeing the fresh blood smeared on his lips I knew there would never be hope.

After Jack had finished his overwhelming share of the pig and made his way back to his dignified spot on the beach wood, he offered me a most liberal portion of meat to eat.

"Here. Take it. Eat."

I didn't even lift my gaze from the pattern my feet made in the sand.

"You stupid girl. I said EAT!"

At this he threw the meat at me. The blood smeared against my stomach and landed in a clump on my legs. Looking down at it, it did look good, especially since I hadn't eaten in days. Still, as always, I promised I'd no longer listen to his mundane orders and ignored the rumbling inside my stomach, like it was trying to eat its way out of me.

"No." My voice was just barely a whisper.

"What did you say?" Jack asked like he very well didn't hear my retort.

I knew his question was mostly rhetorical but still I answered again:

"I said NO." My head lifted up from the floor as I fixed him a very cold look. "I will not abide by your commands."

The rest of the tribe had heard my defense and all turned a glare to Jack and myself. It was obvious that no one had dared challenge him before.

"Now listen if you value your life-"

"Oh, great. Now you are making death threats," I sharply cut in. "Really Jack, I expected something new."

"You WILL abide by MY rules now. I am the leader and you must listen to what I say!"

I could no longer hold back my building anger from this arrogant boy.

"I see no leader here," I spat out, "all I see if a silly boy playing hide and seek while wearing make-up. The true leader will always be Ralph and you know it!"

All this anger had set me on my feet and although Jack was a good head taller than me it seemed he was rapidly shrinking now.

"Ralph is no leader now, Laura. He was cast aside and even his own tribe rebelled against him. Where are his friends, his patriots, now? You cannot have a leader without followers and you know that now."

"The only reason everyone left him was out of fear! He governed with civility why you govern with what? The only reason people follow you is because you save them from the beastie. Trust me, I see their reason. The beastie is a mere butterfly compared to you and the fear you ensue! These people will never be loyal, especially not to you."

My fist curled up and using all the force I had I sent it straight to Jack's face. He unfortunately saw this coming and swiftly caught it in his palm turning it slightly. I think he must've sprained it or something for a small hiss of pain escaped from my lips. Several eyes around the campfire had watched every moment of our exchange while the pig lay forgotten. Jack's cold glare did not warm the slightest from the flames. I was sure this creature was from hell. This fire would bare nothing close to the scorching pits there.

"If you believe Ralph to be such a great leader than let us bring him before us now. You can see what little is left of him. I warn you though, he is not the man you knew. He now lays broken and beaten," at this a devilish smile came from his mouth. "Roger, go to the "prison" and bring us some company will you?"

"It would be my pleasure."

At that my limbs lost their strength as my fall became cushioned by the sand. I was sure Roger did not speak a lie. Oh, how it would be _his_ pleasure.

…

Having to wait for my love to arrive was the biggest pain I held felt since our separation. It warmed me to know that he was still indeed alive and I could look upon his baby blue eyes and golden hair once more. But would I recognize him? I was sure Jack wasn't lying when he said he was beaten within an inch of his life. Maybe they had some tactic. Beat him until he wished he'd die and then show him to me so I'd wish the same.

The sun had left no traces of its life in the sky now and the darkness awoke with its disappearance. I barely wore clothes anymore but it still was counted as a lot to the boys who now sat stark naked. They realized sometime ago that I didn't look their way if I didn't have to. The chill slowly crept over my body and I welcomed the coldness, for maybe this could numb the pain in my heart. Colder and colder the night grew along with waiting for Ralph. A set of shiver coursed through my body yet while I blamed it all on the night's chill I knew it was from the suspense.

After what seemed like an hour I lost my mind. _These savages are taking their bloody sweet time!_ I thought feverently. Where exactly had they imprisoned Ralph? As much as I hated it there was only one thing I could do, wait. And wait I did.

The fire's ferocity had died down some since the beginning of dinner. No one dared move to grab more dried logs to kindle the fire. All attention was focused on silent conversations with each other and swift glances to either me or Jack. Were they waiting for Ralph too? Or did they just want enjoyment from his scars? Most that sent glances in my direction were met with a bloodthirsty stare and a deepening scowl. Most boys had got the message and gave up. Not having anything to occupy myself anymore I ran my bare feet through the silken sand, relishing the feel between my toes.

Most of the anxiety had settled to some extent and many people started small conversations within the group around them. The little'uns had given up a long time ago not understanding anything and splashed into the ocean while trying to jump over waves. Every once and awhile the wave would grow too big to jump over and sent a little'un onto his back. Carefully he picked himself up again and with a carefree determination set to jump over the next. My envy only grew stronger from this sight. I wished I was a little'un, not old enough to see the danger of this island and worrilessly enjoy its challenges like it was just an extended vacation.

For fear of crying again I set to look at all the faces of my captors. Most of the choir boys embraced their hunting with a passion, that much was obvious from the magnitude of war paint over their body. I could barely recognize the boys behind the mask anymore and if it wasn't for their dirt hair might not even be able to tell them apart. Though you could tell those still loyal to Ralph from the hunters and little'uns. Many of them sat at the side of the commotion not even bothering to answer the questions and jokes sent their way. The way their faces had changed after capture made them look almost distraught as I felt inside. Almost. Nothing could compare to the dull ache in my heart.

The group of Ralph's followers, as I deemed them, was made up of a very small group. Piggy sat foremost from the group and I was surprised I hadn't noticed him earlier. He lay bruised heavily, his glasses cracked with fresh red scars painting his torso. That was sign enough he didn't belong with this tribe. I guessed the sudden commotion of dinner made me blind to everything that wasn't that frightful dance. It at least helped me to know I hadn't heard their voices in the deafening chant.

Beside Piggy sat the famous twins of the island, Sam n' Eric. The sad part was I could still not tell them apart. At least they looked better than Piggy with no bruises or scars across their body. At least none visible beneath the war paint. It scared me to see them like this but I guess they had only done it out of desperation of their life.

Lastly, I saw Simon by the bushes, moving around like he was in another dimension. He always had this spacey feeling around his features but seemed to have the answer to all problems and solutions. The hunters had given up trying to keep an eye on him as he wordlessly followed some invisible path on the beach. His omniscient characteristic was nothing like Roger's for it had a light feeling toward it. He had no war paint which was strange for I remembered him arriving with the choir boy's brigade, but he did not sit with the few who alliance their selves with Ralph. He was like a nomad, joining whatever tribe that served his fancy. Thankfully I knew the savage ways of the hunters did not appeal to him the slightest. He seemed the most civilized of us all.

He turned around the same time I did as a coughing sound made its way towards us.

"Jack!" A voice called as it emerged from the brambles. "Jack, we brought him just like you said!"

At this Jack's attention turned also along with many others. He marched right up to the boy in the lead with an uncanny commandeer.

"Bill, Harold! What took you buggers so long?"

They shuffled their feet at his inquiry.

"Ummm…well, I reckon he really didn't want to come. He put up a good fight too. If it weren't for Roger-"

"We would've had a worse time," the one known as Harold finished lamely. Either that or he didn't want to get into details of the gore.

I wasn't interested in the slightest by their exchange. Instead, all my attention fell to the shifting bushes behind them. I held my breath and shut my eyes, preparing for the sight of Ralph again. I missed him so much it hurt like nothing I could describe. Now we were reunited, so close I could see, but far enough away I couldn't touch. I longed to race forward and hold him tightly to my body again, to have all fears be replaced by hope; to make false promises that we'd never be separated again. All this because I feared I loved him. I had done the thing I had feared the most since landing here but I no longer cared. Love conquered all.

My heart picked up speed until I was sure its pace was too fast. The adrenaline went through my body like a bullet. My eyes shot open.

"RALPH!" I gasped.

Lying before me was the boy I used to love, the boy who I still loved. His hands were calloused and tied by a thick creeper vine. The sandy blond locks of his hair became riddled with want they described- the sand. Many scratches had been lashed upon his once smooth torso, and all that could be seen were the bruises that were still trying to heal. Jack had beaten him within an inch of his life but I felt no pity for the man in front of me, only reverence that he still dared to hold his head high, to still have his sanity intact.

No words were spoken after my scream. They didn't need to be. One look in his eyes could wash away a mountain or soothe a raging stream. Jack could beat him all he wanted but even he could not take the very soul from his eyes. The only thing I felt that was close to fear was that of pure emotion, the love between us now was more veracious than the sun. I had already learnt I loved him but now I knew I could never be separated from him again.

"Ralph," I softly spoke after what seemed like an eternity of waiting.

"Laura," he replied much the same. He needed no other words but even I could see the quake his body had when he restrained from pulling me into his arms.

"I missed you."

"And I you."

"Are you okay?" I knew very well it was a stupid question but the old habits of Britain would not let me go.

At this a small smile graced Ralph's lips as he broke into a soft chuckle. "I'll be fine, so will you."

I longed to just run a hand through his dirt laden hair as an explanation that was all he needed. He did what I hoped for, lied through his teeth, scars, all just to comfort me and make me forget for one moment were we actually were.

Jack, however became annoyed at our unspoken exchange. Whatever he thought Ralph's presence would cause it certainly hadn't given the effect he'd hoped for. Maybe, just maybe, he thought I would give in just to save my lover but both of us knew we should cherish the moments together, even if it seemed like very few were to come. The sad thing was we were each others weaknesses, the thorn in their side but also the rose in their heart. The torment I felt from seeing Ralph's crippled body was not pity, but a respectable valor that he endured it alone.

"How….pitiful," Jack spoke making his voice seem louder then the murmuring. "How our leader has fallen. Pitiful. Yet still this selfish girl does not give me what I desire. Forcing her very love to endure all the fury of my anger." At that he sharply hit Ralph against the face with the back of his hand. Ralph only flinched a little yet it was I who gasped.

"See Laura. See what you have reduced him to. The sad thing is," at this he punctuated every syllable, " its _all_ _your fault_."

That much had been true and I could not bare that burden. Here Ralph was getting hurt for my stupid selfishness. I'd never give Jack what he wanted but still, all because of my pity had to have Ralph. I couldn't live without Ralph. My bottom lip quivered involuntarily and Ralph must've seen it.

"STOP IT! She's done nothing wrong. Laura, I'm fine really. I would die for you. Yet it would kill my heart forever to see you with him!"

"Ralph, you shouldn't."

"Yes, Ralph, you really shouldn't have," Jack mimicked my voice. The devious expression on his face told that he had figured out or weakness in each other. I did not like the way this was going.

No longer did I trust myself alone for I twisted out of the grasp of the boy beside me and ran straight to Ralph's side before he noticed. Everything was slowed- even time was still as I clutched onto Ralph's body, saying soothing words like he always did in my ear. Now the unshed tears pooled down my face as I knew what Jack was thinking. He could hurt me all I want but I couldn't bare to see Ralph that way. He had already burdened so much.

"Laura, Laura, Laura. You are a strong girl I must admit but I do believe I have found your weakness. Why did I not think of this before?"

"Because…" One of the little'uns had made the mistake of speaking up.

"Silence!" Jack cried and kicked some sand towards his face. "And Roger, be so kind as to keep this girl in a better hold next time."

"Yes," was all Roger could say. Before I knew it his vice-like grip was on my body trying to tear me from Ralph.

Ralph couldn't do much of anything but I could tell he wanted me close. My nails digging into his bruises went ignored by the both of us until I was dragged away. The heat had let up some but the passion was still there.

Before Ralph could even sigh his relief and pity Jack strode across the beach. None to gently he picked him up by the very roots of his hair. I could tell Ralph was trying to be stoic but he was much too tired to fight all the pain from reaching his face.

"Roger hand me the spear!" Jack's fierce voice brought no room for argument in this matter. Roger, like his lawful servant did as he asked. I could have sworn I heard a _with pleasure_ resound from his deep voice and it did nothing to settle my now racing nerves.

Dragging the sharpened point against Ralph's flesh made him scream in pain. His body was now heaving with blood. Most of the little'uns had cringed away already, not being able to bear the brutality of the sight.

"Laura, do I have an answer?" At this I was paralyzed by fear and I'm sure if my jumbled thoughts became coherent for a second the answer would not make it past my lips anyways.

"Don't Laura. I'm strong, you're strong. We can make it past this just don't give into him."

This brought yet another new wound yet another scream from both our lips. Now my limbs had failed me as the same amount of blood he had poured in tears from my eyes.

"Jack! Stop it please! I can't bare to see him like this. I'll do it. Just please make it stop. Just promise me you'll never hurt him."

"Laura, no…" Ralph's voice died down as I huddled closer into myself. Every muscle in my body was in spasms as I threaten to lose my very sanity. Ralph said he'd rather _die_. Well, at least if he dies I'll die along with him.

Every member of the tribe had finally heard my confession as the wind carried the sound. Maybe it would carry my broken heart to the sea and let this memory sink in its depths.

"If he dies I go with him," I stated, forcing my eyes towards the direction of his body again. I could not bring myself to look at him. The blood he had lost was so much, it wouldn't be long until… I could not finish that sentence.

"My, Laura. Okay. No one shall touch Ralph unless I command it. Simon, tend to his wounds. It seems I have better things to occupy my time tonight."

Even though Jack had only ordered Simon to do it, both Sam n' Eric moved from their place to help him. Gingerly Simon helped him up, holding all his weight while Sam n' Eric tried tending to the wound. All this happened so quickly the only thing my mind registered was Ralph's slowly retreating form. _Would I ever see him again?_

"Stop, I want him to see this."

Now I was confused but as Jack made his way towards me I knew it had something to do with me. Had we both not suffered enough already?

"Kiss me."

The demand was simple and to be expected yet I could not do it. I had promised him yes, but never would I do it with Ralph there. It was already betrayal that shattered my delicate heart.

"No."

"What was that? I said kiss me!"

"I'm sorry I can't."

At this he rose his hand to slap me but thought the better of it. Turning his torso he gestured towards Ralph.

"Do you want to see him…"

Jack didn't need to finish the sentence because the weakness showed through the pain stricken look I was sure that was on my face.

"Fine." I was still crying deeply yet Jack somehow managed to make a response out of it.

"Now there is a fine little girl."

He grabbed my face harshly as he hungrily set his lips on mine. I did not pull away for that was what was requested of me but neither did I kiss back. I just sat with my knees towards my chest as his hands pulled me into a strong embrace as he sought entrance into my mouth. He forced it open but I did as little as I could to try to give him delight. My eyes open, I looked to Ralph's horrified expression and plead for some remorse. I could not endure that look any longer. Jack's tongue felt as if it were defiling my mouth and after what was too long of no response he dragged his lips from mine to stare at my eyes. His were clouded with a looming lust while mine were as sharp as ever- my eyes looking directly at Ralph.

It didn't look as if Jack would try kissing me soon with the crowd around and my attention on only Ralph. I mouthed a _I'm sorry_ to Ralph as my lips regained their movement but it didn't seem to get to him. Not his face or his body. He was as stationary as I was earlier.

Jack had noticed my pleas and although he was ruthless there was no way he could have been satisfied for my behavior. I promised to not fight back but that didn't mean I promised to respond.

The new leader let out an irritated grunt as he hastily picked up his double-ended spear. "That will do for now. Ralph's presence has really ruined my mood. Get him out of my sight now." It was obvious his mood was as good as mine.

Roger steped up to grip me once more and simply raised an eyebrow at Jack. He seemed to understand what this meant from his dark-skinned companion.

"She shall sleep where we put her before."

Now I was ushered back to where I came from but my mind was clouded with thoughts from the resent event. I was going back to sleep. I would not have to be Jack's slave tonight! That revelation was the only thing that had my mind drifting off into unconsciousness. Everything became a blur as I walked and fell onto the cold stone, which was my bed. Still, the unease of my sleep started as I realized the last words I had missed from Jack's mouth, _get a good sleep for tomorrow you'll be sure to need it_.

…


	9. The Calm Before the Storm

**Savagery on the Island**

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction. Shouldn't people assume I am a _fan_ writing a _fiction_?

…

Chapter 8- The Calm Before the Storm

My breasts heaved slightly with the shallow motion of my breathing. Tonight Jack would come after the smallest traces of light disappeared on the horizon. Waiting was the worst part. Protests of my body raged on along with the crickets (I assumed that's what the island housed). Never would I let myself be caught off guard in such an opaque night. Any sound of Jack's approaching footsteps and I'd be quite tenacious not to be complacent. Those who are surprised always lost the war. Though in this war the outcome was already known yet still the battle was undecided. Fight with the Spartans- few had fought yet desecrated thousands. A person with a gun makes their own destiny- and I just needed the bullets.

As the days rolled on with me untouched the clouds had too- and soon the sea was not only crashing against the rocks but over them too. It was evident a storm was drawing near. Yet as dangerous as this was for an unprepared islander I was still puzzled about Jack's disappearance.

_Why hasn't he shown up?_ I thought to myself. I did not welcome his caresses in the slightest; just expected him to claim what he was eyeing during dinner. His demeanor did not suit his attitude. Instead they conflicted each other to the point of my mind's confusion. Kill me quickly or never let me die.

_Was he taunting me? _Even now anyone would know the psychological effects of prolonging something was devastating. He was probably sitting on his beach wood throne smirking at me. Yes, I could see that vision now. He was sitting on his mighty throne knowing I was pained by not knowing exactly when he'd come. Or maybe he simply didn't care and I was utterly worthless to him. Still, my conscious told me I had never been more wrong in my life.

…

After several arguments about my freedom on this bloody island it was finally gained, well, monitored. Though obviously I had to be supervised at all times I was free to roam around and help out here and there. I guess these beasts do have sympathy for one cooped up in a cage. Funny how the caged bird always laughs at the cat for trying to get in. Though I guess I couldn't blame myself. These boys were smart, really.

"Just make sure you stay close," I swear I heard Eric say this for the millionth time. Or was it Sam? Whatever, as long as I got to stretch my legs it didn't really matter.

"Brilliant. Honestly, where would I run to anyways? You _do_ realize this is an island, don't you?"

Sam (or Eric) got a good chuckle out of that one. I liked the twins and as I recall they were both comrades of Ralph. Good to know that someone has a sense of humor. Last time I tried telling Roger-

"Speak of the devil," I must've said that one out loud. Sam glanced over to me and the mood was instantly killed. Roger must've been smashing at parties.

"Laura. Move. There's a storm coming."

Now that I was becoming use to my ever changing escorts Roger seemed predictable about one thing- it wasn't a question, simply a command. At least I developed a bit of a backbone knowing Jack had ordered him not to hurt me. My heart shuddered quickly. I had almost forgotten about Jack. Hadn't seen him in just about a week. Just where was he?

"Laura, you okay?" the second twin whispered under his breath. I must've let my nights of sleepless get to me for I swore my hands were as pale as a ghost. Thank god the twins had snapped me out of my reviver. Roger shoved both of us apart with a hostile glance my way. That might've done it to.

"No escape attempts—both of you!" Roger brought the double-ended spear towards my throat with his strong grip on my arm to emphasize the point. I could definitely not come up with a sarcastic mark for that one. "Do I make myself clear?" He slowly pressed it more onto my throat making me gasp. I could feel a bit of blood trickling down my chest. I froze in that moment, letting my body shiver. Apparently that was not the response he was looking for. Latching on my hair he pulled my head up so I could see the half-smirk on his face. As suddenly as the pain had come he let go. Gently I nodded my head in response. Never in my life had I wanted to scream so much and it was a pattern only Roger and Jack could provoke.

"No escape attempts?"

I'd be crazy to try with this demon of a man beside me. "No." There was not much more you could really say. At that we made our way back to Castle Rock. He may have let go of my hair yet he certainly didn't loosen my arm as I was dragged behind the steep terrain.

…

We ended up in a part of the island with makeshift huts I'd never seen. I could even notice Ralph being held captive in one of them. I assumed this was the reason I'd never been here before. They held both my body and soul captive in this very moment. I would never have the chance to escape by choice. Jack loved the feeling of controlling me and yet there was nothing I could do to prevent that. I've thought of every means of escape but most of the time the huge expanse of water stood in the way. Every one of us on this island had the exact same goal; to escape. Escape from this island, escape from our problems, escaping humanity altogether. No matter where you were in the world humans had the tendency to escape yet the closer you got to severing all ties the more you hoped that someone discovers you. What I was fleeing most was the fact control is not always in your grasp.

Within the past few moments the wind had picked up severely. I had heard of the intensity of a typhoon when I was little yet never believed something that strong would be in Britain. There was no doubt that it was coming for us wherever we were right now. My hair was flying all over the place making anything within reach hard to see. The clouds overhung the island casting a menacing shadow over everything below. And the rain fell. Since my first time ever arriving on this island I had never experienced a tropical storm. None of us were. Hoping to protect the little'uns and get them out of this pouring rain I escorted them into the nearby shelter. Unfortunately, the one to the left was not built to with stand the relentless forces of wind and rain and collapsed. I could not remember who exactly was at the bottom of that wreckage; I just remember digging with my bloody nails trying to get them out. Many of the other older youth helped me (those who hadn't taken shelter) and we managed to dig the boy out. I did not care who was by my shoulder just that this person was safe.

For the first time in many days Jack found me again. I was literally thrown to my feet and dragged towards the mountain of rock. He was yelling something to me about it being safer yet the howling wind out measured any speech. Taking Jack's lead anyone remaining outside followed us into a musty cavern. At least it was shelter and was large enough to protect us all until the storm passed.

Making sure the rock was solid I pounded my fists into the wall. The rock seemed sturdy enough. Making my way to the back I could hear the crying and whimpering of the one's too young to understand exactly what was going on. As an instinct most of them were crying out to their mother's and pleading to go home. A pang in my heart arose at this- one I had suppressed long since we landed on this island.

"Is everyone here?" Most of the boys were in complete chaos except for Roger of course. Had he ever been truly scared? That horrified me. A human could be skinned alive in front of this boy and I take it he wouldn't even bat an eyelash. To be honest, he'd probably find it humorous and join in. This was not the time to figure out Roger's mind. As a motherly instinct I had to protect these little'uns. If only Piggy was here to remember them all. Now was not the time for crying. _Be strong, be strong, be strong_ I chanted in my head. Rage overwhelmed me when it occurred to me that no one else had bothered to know their names. Had Jack even noticed them at all? Biting my tongue I barely held back a rampant of curses I wanted to throw at him.

"Does anyone know if all the little'uns are here?" I am surprised if anyone could still hear through the waves and the wind. Thankfully, Ralph came by my shoulder. No one else had noticed (by no one else I mean Roger). I sighed into his shoulder. I had dreamed for days about placing my lips upon his. Forever we could stand here with out bodies pressed against each others and the solace that no words needed to be spoken. The typhoon hurled a tree against the side of the cave, roots still intact. I chastised a quick peck on his cheek and made to collect all the confused children.

"Now I want you all to take a good look at each other. Don't let them leave your side. This is your partner. Now can anyone remember any other little'un that isn't here right now?"

The little'uns looked at each other, then to me, then at the storm outside. None of them seemed to hear me or simply were too scared to say anything.

"Um,… Miss?" One of the youngest of the little'uns gently tugged at my shorts. He didn't seem to be concentrating too hard because the tears were already dried up from his eyes. "Um… there was that…um… he thought… he thought…"

His stuttering was really annoying me slightly at this important time but it couldn't be helped. Bending my legs I crouched down to hear him better with Ralph at my side.

"…y'know. The one that thought he was…was better than all of us."

I cast Ralph a quizzical glance. I don't remember any of the children with attitude. Thinking back hard I tried to remember what I had seen of the introduction to the island. Sure Jack was haughty but none of the smaller ones…

"Where? Where did you last see him?" I was starting to get myself into a panic. Ralph gently laid his arm across my waist calming me down some. It was hard to think with his hand so close on my body.

"The jungle. With the creepers." He paused now trying to think deeper. "There was a… a pond I think!"

I do not know why but then it hit me. "Percival Wemy Madison!" Ralph and I shouted in unison.

The shouting had undoubtedly alerted Roger and Jack to our presence. Something we were trying very hard to avoid. I saw two things that very moment- one, Jack's fist in Ralph's face; and two- Roger coming towards me looking not very happy. The little'un had to be saved and the two boys were now fighting on the ground which wasn't much help to me. I made it to the entrance only to be grabbed around the neck by Roger. I was very stupid to think I could outrun him. He probably thought it was an escape attempt which I had promised not to do moments before.

"Arghgh…" I had managed to get out a few incoherent symbols before my breath left. As hard as I could I kicked him in the shin. He did not seem even the slightest bit fazed. My struggling was beginning to wear me out. As my last protest came I thought it was a losing battle.

Smash. A lot of wood chips and debris was thrown against my face. Luckily, most of the log hit Roger's providing me with a very convenient distraction. I turned my ankle to the side, battled off the protest from the impact and ran straight for the jungle. Roger was still trying to recover yelling something into the wind but it carried it far past me. The ground could be flying from my feet yet the only thought that crossed my mind was that I had to save that little boy.

…

If I thought the creepers were hard to get through during the day it was nearly impossible to get through them during a typhoon. I should have been waiting in safety for it to pass. I wasn't even certain the little'un was out here. He could've still been in the cave with the rest of chaos. The back of the cave was fairly dark and it would be easy to miss his face. There was a high probability of that. As strange as I was for this, the thought never crossed my mind to turn back.

Determination ran through my veins. Percival must be out in this jungle or else dead. No. I would not think like that. This child was still alive and I was going to save him. Still the jungle was a very vague description. It covered most of the region. Maybe I'd start looking near the pond I heard children try to find collectables. If only I had been able to explore the island more, mapping it out in my head. Jack's ability to shelter me would only lead to my downfall.

With a sudden turn of motion the wind changed direction catching me off guard. A branch swung clean off a tree and hit me hard in the stomach. Doubled over in pain I was so surprised I had managed to make it to my feet once more. I'd better find this child and I better find him quick.

With all my consciousness I fought through the knee-high mud with heavy vines all over the place. I needed to find some trail that would lead me through the island yet sadly none came. With the rain pouring down and my compass bearing off there was no choice for me but to redouble my footsteps in hopes that I missed something. Debris covered most of the path making it impossible for me to tell even what direction I had come from. Low, dense clouds and torrents of rain covered even the monument of the mountain. That moment the inevitable happened- I realized I was lost.

_Would anyone even notice I had gone_? The depressing thoughts I had long since banished came creeping to my mind. To be truly honest only the ones I didn't want saving from had and the thought of Roger coming to save me sent a metallic taste to my mouth. Or that awful taste could be blood from the re-opened cut on my lip. I needed to find shelter fast. Ralph would find me, I just knew it. I hoped it with all my might. Percival and I would be found and saved.

Twisting my body through the jungle leaves I found my way to a familiar clearing down the floor. I couldn't exactly realize exactly where I had seen it before since I was unfamiliar with the western half of the island. It was a help though so I took my chances I walked away from what I thought would be away from the ocean. The emphatic noise surrounded me yet the deeper I got the more it quieted down. But no, it was never quiet. Not once during this storm was it quiet.

My legs started developing cramps that spread through my entire body. Though my body dragged itself to the clearing on its own accord. In front of me I saw the wreckage of how I got here in the first place. The plane was smashed to pieces and the rest covered with ivy that resembled the forest floor. I wanted to scream at it, punch it, burn it on fire yet for now it provided me with a bit of shelter from the wind and rain. Many children played inside the wreckage yet I dared not to go inside like an omen. Instead using the last bits of my breath I screamed as loud as I could towards the wind.

"Percival? Are you in the plane? Anyone? Help! Help! He's lost, I'm lost! Percival!" I continued this chant as some kind of mantra to keep me going. It was desperation now and my self-preservation kicked in.

There was no use for my yelling. Anyone must've been crazy to leave the shelter in this weather. It was death, suicide. Perhaps Ralph would come and rescue me. I had been saying that since I left yet still no sign of him anywhere. Last time I saw him he was in the cave fighting with Jack. And Roger was left behind too. There is no way Ralph would be able to escape. He too is probably clinging to his life for my stupid idea of rescue. They probably thought I was escaping. I finally have. This is what I wished for all along yet now that I obtained it I wasn't happy about the state I was in. My last moments will be in peace, a white dove free to fly wherever I want. My eyelids felt heavy but there was still that last chance that Percival was out there. For both him and me I would never stop fighting.

"Anyone! Help! Percival! Can you hear me? Anyone!" Finding anyone at all would be a joy to me. For all I cared Jack could rescue me as long as I was safe. The wind happened to pick up to its highest speed sending an eerie howl off the plane. Shivers were getting so bad they were forcefully moving my body. It was cold, the coldest I had ever been. My last night would be filled with visions of my hair whistling around my face. Deep shallow breaths kept me alive. Resentfully I shoved my hands in my armpits to keep them the slightest bit warmer. My body heat was escaping me one temperature at a time. My soul was still strong. My soul was still burning. As long as I contained this I could stay alive.

"ANYONE! Can you hear me?" Tottering I stood up just a bit only to be knocked back onto the ground. "Help!"

I think I was dreaming. Honestly, there was no way what I was seeing could be correct. There by the clearing of the jungle were two figures making their way towards me. The first one was rather tall and muscular as a silhouette. That must've been Ralph. Though, I had heard of these things before. Hallucinations I believe? The rain made them focus in and out of my vision as a giant blur. Were they angels? If they were angels wouldn't it make sense if they were flying? The mind can show you anything you want to see I guess.

"Ralph! Ralph, oh my god! You made it! You found me!" I was extremely relieved as they were coming closer to me. Still, the second one behind him bothered me. There shouldn't be two Ralphs. I only had one love in my life.

When they got closer I knew it wasn't a hallucination. There was the burlesque Jack running straight towards me. He did not look happy. Ralph was the one trailing behind. Unfortunately, Jack was going to get to me first. Instinctively I shut one eye and winced. After knowing Jack long enough I was sure what he was going to do.

Whack.

The fist landed straight in my jaw probably dislocating something. He was great with reunions. After a week I wasn't really sorry what I missed. Still more shivers made there way through my body leaving me incapacitated on the ground.

"Are you CRAZY!" Jack yelled from above me. Thankfully Ralph caught up by now restraining Jack if need be. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

That comment left me in shock. Did Jack sincerely care if I died? He sure had a funny way of showing it if this ache in my jaw was anything to go by. The first thing I guessed he would do was yell at me about escaping. At least the first part was right.

"…and all this time you put yourself in danger. I mean…." I could only hear bits in pieces now of his entire attitude.

Ralph shoved Jack to the ground hard and he gave an indecent squeal. "Shut up you bloody git."

Now that Ralph mentioned it I hadn't seen Roger around.

"Now what?" Jack asks as he rubs his shin.

"We find shelter I guess."

"Well that'll save us loads. Geez, you think I didn't think about that? I mean what do we do with the girl?"

"Here, help me support her up. This winds fierce enough to knock even us down. The more we work together the quicker we'll survive."

"Fine, enough. Here, I remember seeing a small cave down the path. It'll at least keep us semi-dry for the night. There's no way we'd make it back to the mountain." Jack shifted his weight on his feet and helped Ralph pick me up.

"Okay. Where is it?" Ralph was slowly guiding me towards the clearing.

"I am the leader, so I'll lead."

I was getting fed up already. "Shut up! Now is not the time for your stupid ego."

Jack didn't say a reply to that. Either that or it got lost in the wind. With that we made it back to find some form of shelter.

…

Jack did happen to be right about the nearby shelter. When we made it inside, all of us collapsed onto the rock floor. The two boys were panting hard but I could barely breathe. A cough was starting to come off my chest. Both had concern written on their face yet Jack promptly turned his head to leave Ralph and me alone I assumed.

"Laura, are you okay?" Ralph managed after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, kinda stupid of me I guess." I laughed a bit just trying to lighten the mood.

Apparently Jack could hold out of our conversation for more than a few seconds. "Kind of stupid? Really, for someone so smart you act so dumb."

"Jack, was that suppose to be a compliment? Thank-you I suppose. Here I was thinking you actually had a soul."

"You know that kid returned to the mountain after you left. You almost killed yourself for nothing. I should have let you die, you deserve it."

"I deserved it!" I nearly shrieked. "After all the shit I put up from you and _I_ deserve it. Why didn't you let me die anyways? Too afraid to let your prize possession escape?"

"Laura calm down," Ralph was always the peace keeper. And now more than ever he steps in when I want to get revenge. Jack was outnumbered now anyhow.

"Ralph, he's outnumbered and Roger is no where to be near. We can finally escape together now. I want my revenge first though."

"Shh, okay Laura. We will escape when the sun comes up tomorrow. For now there is no way we could head into that storm again. Look at you. You are still shivering." He pulled me into his arms while I relaxed to his touch. The heat from our bodies already pressed together was starting to warm me up already. It just felt so right being here like this. "Shh…okay, calm down."

Needing more of his contact I pressed my lips gently against his as if asking permission to accept me again. Soon he pressed back as we shared a gentle kiss. It was too little to fill the empty hole he had left me with. This time it was me who let my tongue initiate a deeper kiss coaxing his to open his mouth so I could explore it. It felt so right being like this together as if we'd been away for years. The gentleness blew away with the wind and soon my hands were grasping at his chest, his hair, anything to pull us closer together. He toyed with my tongue as I became familiar with his mouth once more. Slowly his hands were moving downward towards my shorts and I made to straddle him.

"What the bloody fuck do you think you're doing?" Jack seemed to deem this the perfect moment to announce his forgotten presence. Roughly he pulled me off of Ralph yet never did he raise a fist. I shot a glance his way then a questioning one at Ralph. Ralph just shrugged his shoulders and let the blush from his heated cheeks slowly simmer down. If I looked close enough Jack had one to.

"Pervert," I said under my breath.

"Hmph. As if you weren't going to give me a live show." Jack was wise and did not say any more comments towards it. Still this peace keeping was confusing me greatly. There was no way Ralph and Jack were sitting in front of me. They'd have to be at each other's throats by now, especially after that seen.

"What's going on with you two, seriously? I mean really I expected both of you to have thrown a punch by now."

"I have," Jack stated with a grin. He seemed to smug right now. Did he honestly forget he was outnumbered?

Ralph looked towards Jack. "Jack shut up already. You'll be safe but just until this storm lets up. Do you have the specs?"

Jack quickly checked his jacket pocket and short. "No. I left them back…"

It suddenly dawned on me. "Wait! Are you telling me you guys have a truce!"

"My conditions of course," Jack still had that half smirk on his face.

"NO! Now it is my turn to ask you guys if you're crazy! Ralph, don't tell me you agreed to this. You hate him! I hate him! Do you have any idea what he's done to me in this past week?"

"You know you liked it," Jack chided in.

My damp shoe hit someone dead center in the face.

"Ralph. How could you?"

Ralph didn't seem to keen on making eye contact with me. I did not want reasons to save Jack now. He'd kill Ralph (and almost did) in an instant. When did this truce come up? Why? There were so many questions I wanted to ask but frankly didn't want the answer.

"Ever wonder why he didn't come to you that night?"

His words hit me hard. Here was the reason behind all the worrying.

"What did you do? You were in no position to compromise! Ralph what was the agreement?"

It was very silent for a long time after that. Even Jack kept his mouth shut.

…

"Its…so…cold." My teeth began to chatter as if to prove me point. It had been raining for hours but at least the wind let down some.

"Jack, I forgot. Where did you put the specs?"

"Didn't. Left them back at Castle Rock. There's no sun for them anyways."

"We got to light a fire. We'll all die of hypothermia otherwise."

"I know." Jack went to stand up but collapsed right back down holding his leg. "Think my shins pretty banged up."

My cough was getting worse and now that Ralph stood up I was getting colder by the second. Jack made to stand up again yet Ralph put up his hands.

"Stay. She needs the warmth. Though if you lay a hand on her I'll be here in an instant." He gave me a smooth kiss on the cheek and held my head tenderly with his hands. "And wait for me. Don't move. If he touches you in any way just scream and I'll be here. I'm going to go look for things nearby to light a small fire. Bye, I love you."

Before I could say _I love you too_ he was already out into the rain. My tears gathered together and it would be hard to tell which one was pouring harder.

"Ralph," I whispered softly to the wind and passed out from my cold.

…

A light pressure was added to my head. Slowly the image of a small flickering fire engulfed my senses. It was natural now to be use to waking oddly as someone helped prop myself up onto my arm. Ralph's dirty blond hair filled my vision and left me with a warm smile. I was feeling a bit better until I started coughing. Neither of the boys seemed to mind except Jack seemed to have returned to himself.

"About time you woke up, I was getting tired of listening to you snore."

That is a nice way to kick a person when they're down. Ralph braced himself between us so I wouldn't have to look at Jack anymore. Silently I thanked him for this.

"Don't lay a hand on her. She's mine." Apparently his inferior complex had returned as well. I wasn't his property. "Wait until morning comes and this damn rain stops. Just you wait."

Again I wanted to be let into the agreements of this treaty but neither Ralph's or Jack's eyes would budge.

"Ralph, I am getting cold again." I snuggled myself against his hips for some warmth. This time there were two reasons for it.

"Laura, I am going to kiss you. Is that okay?"

I nodded my head and pressed my nose against his to prove a point. Just when I was about to kiss him again Jack interrupted.

"I am telling you this now that I am going to stop you guys from doing anything. Neither of us touches her. That is a compromise that we can hold until morning. Though then it's fair game."

Ralph didn't agree or disagree with that statement. Much to my dismay he did pull our faces apart though. Unfair. Still his body was close providing me some means of heat.

"Thank-you Ralph," I motioned to his body next to mine.

This seemed to irritate Jack enough. He got up from his corner of the cave and sat next to me. I shivered from both the loss of cold and resentment. Though he was warm…

"You know perfectly well that I'd run out this cave right now if the rain let up."

"You know I'd take your body for my own if _he_ wasn't here."

"You know you should both be quiet. Jack, piss me off more and I might not last until the morning."

The silence developed again. I was in need for a topic to distract me from Jack's presence beside me. He was unnerving really. No matter what he could always annoy me. The heat from his body annoyed me the most for I had not the sense or the heart to let myself become cold again.

"How was your family, your home I mean?"

The falling of rain was all that could be heard in the distance. I was treading on very unsafe waters here. I missed them though.

"My mum was nice you could suppose. She used to wake me up in the morning with a shrill voice. Dad was in the military. Didn't see them much considering I was in boarding school. I was normally the man in the house, keeping the peace I guess. Kind of miss them, you know?"

"Me too. Jack?" I wanted to find a bit about him if I could. I don't know exactly why but he just intrigued me.

"I'd rather not talk about it." All conversation died just then as we silently remembered our homes. At that he turned his back to mine and we all laid down together until the smallest embers from the fire died off, lulling me off to sleep.

…

A cold raindrop landed on my forehead sharply waking me up. It was still very early in the morning and though the rain had stopped the sun still hadn't come out. I was surely upset and groggy that I had been woken so early. Still this would be the best time for Ralph and me to escape. The entire cave was pitch black making it the perfect cover. I did not require Jack's heat any longer (it was nice, but I could do without). Leaning over onto Ralph's shoulder I snuggled my head into the crook of his neck. He mumbled something and then rolled over. I guess he wasn't too much of a morning person. There was still lots of time before morning came along so I decided to toy with him. Getting a bit more awake I rolled my body so I lay on top of him.

"Ralph, wake up." I whispered in his ear.

Surprisingly he was just not waking up too easily. We all had had a terrible night and days without sleep so I tried going back to sleep. I was just about to roll off of him when he gently clasped my arm. Maybe he was waking up after all.

"Wake up," I tried to say it as sensually as I could. The fact that Jack was only a few meters away just added to the thrill of it all.

Careful to get his ear I took it between my teeth and sucked hard. Looks like that was really starting to wake him up. I just laid there on top of him for a few minutes until he would realize what I was doing. I could feel him intake a breath to speak but I put my finger on his lips to tell him to not do so. It would be terrible if Jack woke during this. He had such a temper.

Neither of us were really awake so I spread my legs out and sat on top of him readjusting myself into straddling him like I wanted to earlier. This time however there were no objections as I could feel him starting to get aroused already. I slowed down my pace and made to lick the shell of his ear instead. We both shivered at the feeling of pure delight.

Slowly I used my tongue to make a trail from his cheekbone towards his lips yet never did I touch them. Instead I made my way to his collarbone and sucked hard; leaving a love bite many would see in the morning. That was the plan. Ralph was mine and no one else's. He let out a low grunt again and made to speak but afraid I'd wake Jack I quickly placed my lips upon his as he let out his groan into my mouth tickling me. The smallest shy laugh escaped my lips then I made to press them against his once more.

They were velvety smooth and inviting and this sensation felt like nothing I had ever felt before. Too long had we been truly apart and I wished to show him my eagerness and the love I never forgot for him. My lips pouted into his and I slowly bit the corner of his lips. Ralph got the hint soon enough and opened his mouth to kiss mine deeply. I wanted to be in control for my life so I did not allow him the pleasure of kissing me directly. With a instinctive movement I took his bottom lip into mine and continued sucking on it casually like I was in no time to continue this love making session. In all honesty, I did not know how long this could last but only hoped that it would last forever.

The fire in my core was getting stronger and soon Ralph gained the dominance and kissed me full on the lips, letting his tongue mingle with mine. He had a musky taste in his mouth; one which I had forgotten in the time passing. He skillfully wrapped his tongue around mine and we fought for dominance, eventually he won and I became submissive to him. He was exploring every inch and crevice of my wetness as I had done to him earlier. Soon we drew apart for air and I continued to kiss his cheek, neck, skin; anywhere that was surrendered to me. I raised my hands and entangled them in his hair as he continued to do the same to me. Only he was teasing me, that I was sure. He made his way to my neck and let a long trail downwards with his tongue. I shivered with the sensation it brought from me.

"Oh my god."

I couldn't resist saying something aloud to express all the overwhelming emotions. Thankfully Jack still slept beside us. Oh, the fury he'd have if he could see us now!

Ralph got the queue from my expression and found the sensitive part of my flesh making sure I had immense experiences of pleasure. I could easily feel his erection getting harder now and to torment him I ground my hips into it. This was apparently a bad decision because in one fluid motion he grabbed both my wrists and rolled me over so I was pinned to the ground. Ralph seemed to have a good idea on what he was doing so I submitted and let him do whatever he wanted with my body. We were both becoming aroused and nothing was going to stop me from doing something about it.

Instead of making his way to my lips which I expected and yearned for he let one of my hands go as it went to the back of my bra. If that sensation was not too much for me he let his tongue trail from my shoulder blades then dip into the cleavage between my breasts. In long, smooth strokes he kept torturing me until I nearly screamed out in ecstasy. After what felt like eternity his ample hands had managed to unclasp my bra. Quickly my nipples became hard and peaked from the seduction and cold wind. His body was so hot against mine, though, and I pressed closer.

Within seconds his mouth was around my nipple while his fingers pinched the other one. The alternating sensations sent me in pure arousal and I was coming close to an orgasm I could tell. He sucked hard and while I arched my back to let a moan escape from my body. Suddenly his tongue darted out and wrapped its way around my other nipple and soon I found my lower region getting wet. While he sucked and licked around my body his hands were tightening on my stomach getting lower, lower until they almost reached were I wanted them too. Hoping to repay the favor I gently clasped my hand around his growing erection through his shorts. It was huge! Sensually I too made my way lower down his back. My body shuddered with complete anticipation as he set both hands on my thighs, pressing them to spread apart.

"Ngh. So damn good."

It was at that moment in time I realized that the entire time it was not Ralph. I did the only thing I could possibly do in that situation.

I screamed.

I swore I probably woke up the entire island with the intensity of that scream. Pushing Jack off of me as hard as I could I turned around quickly and grabbed my bra. Ralph, who had just awoken from my scream, rushed quickly to my aid. The bats overhanging the cave all flew out and scattered towards the sky. During all this time I realized the sun had yet to rise but could just barely make out the look of pure hatred on Ralph's face. I took it the treaty was now over.

I was scared to see what the outcome of this fight would be. My cheeks were still flushed and I was utterly humiliated about what I had just done. Wanting to escape Jack's eyes which had seen my half-naked body I grabbed Ralph's hand and pulled him towards the entrance of the cave. This place was dirty, unclean, not safe if Ralph and I wanted to escape this island and live together. At that moment there was one thing in my natural human instincts- escape. And so I ran.

…


	10. Surrounded Without Reason

**Savagery on the Island**

Disclaimer: Copyright laws protect the LOTF, not their characters from being manipulated. Too bad for them ;)

…

Chapter 9 – Surrounded Without Reason

Dark pulses sent waves through my body and chills up my spine. The tendons in my legs began to cramp yet it was my lungs that eventually forced me to stop. Filling them with much needed air I waited for Ralph to catch up. At least I hoped it was Ralph because I wouldn't make that mistake again. My bitterness in no way entertained company yet I was sure I could neither outrun or hide sufficiently for him not to find me. At least the idea of Jack with a black eye and split lip lifted some spirits. Not to mention he couldn't run to fast with a broken leg.

"Laura, it's me Ralph," obviously. I seriously think Jack would be in no position to run. I felt terrible being this mean to Ralph. He did not deserve it. Yet he did not deserve to look at me. My ugly, filthy corrupted self. "'Cmon. Slow down your pace already. I think I might've punctured a lung three miles back."

On the contrary I quickened my pace into a speed walk which made him speed up too. Sure, this act was childish yet it made us avoid contact for a while. He eventually caught up.

"Laura, stop already. Okay?" He sped in front of me yet I quickly tried to maneuver around him. He caught me strongly on the shoulders ending this game of cat and mouse.

"Don't touch me!" I smacked his hand away and separated us. My conscious didn't realize the enormity of what I just did at first but it didn't take long.

Ralph's body immediately retreated. "Sorry Laura. If you want to be alone I 'suppose I would understand."

At that moment my heart split in two. Here I was longing for Ralph so much it made my heart burn but on the other hand I felt so dirty. So absolutely filthy that Ralph's eyes should no longer look at me. He could see into my soul yet what scared me the most was that he would see how tainted I had become – inside and out. Was I truly myself anymore? As soon as you question yourself that is when you lose your existence. Did I cause myself to fade away or am I still shinning bright? I just wanted to be alone and disappear but this is an island and there wasn't any place to go. I remained trapped inside my own body.

Ralph's back was turned as he walked away like a broken puppy dog. _What had really happened here? What had happened in there?_ I asked myself such a simple questions yet no answers came forth. Much had changed in such a short time making it impossible to know if you were growing up or breaking down. My mind shouted that Ralph's predictable nature would make him turn around any moment know. The hand on the clock of time clicked away yet still nothing was happening. He was walking away! Leaving me behind. _Any minute now_, I was certain of it. He would turn. He had to. He _loved_ me. _Any minute now!_ Ralph was what I needed. Epiphanies had come throughout my life on the island yet I could barely recognize that Ralph wasn't the only one to change. The island changed, the animals died and were reborn, the current moved, the palms never stayed in a standstill. I had changed yet it was mixed with a muck that caused me to become filthy. I had changed yet I did not know if it was for the better. I could not trust myself alone to survive without guidance. Never before had I needed help; only denied it. That was the biggest mistake right there. When I have to rely on others it truly means I can no longer rely on myself. I wanted Ralph yet I wanted guidance even more.

"Ralph, don't go." Ralph stopped in his tracks yet did not turn to face me for some time.

"Laura, what exactly happened in there?"

I did not want to speak about that. It was a mistake! A terrible mistake. Jack took advantage of me. Any lie would be sufficiently. There's that moment in time you know that anything you say could easily be accepted by another. They could call you on your lie yet instead they believe it not for your sake but for their own selfish reasons. After you make more lies to cover for your original that's the point in time you realized no one gave a damn in the first place.

"Please don't go. I'm begging you."

No one said anything for the next couple of moments. No one ran into each other's arms. No pseudo romantic embraces came. We just stood there, and stared at each other.

…

Neither of us can remember who took the first step forward but now we were together again. Distance and personal space were the only things between us. The current erased all footprints that we had ever existed. I wish I could live alone and not deal with the judgment I knew Ralph was bestowing on me. When his eyes glanced my way the flames within them died down some. Sure Ralph forgave me but could I find it within me to forgive myself? Ralph shouldn't be near me yet cooperation is essential.

Teamwork was needed to build a decent shelter and it was I who asked Ralph for help after blotching it up for the umpteenth time that day.

"Bollocks to this, I quit!" I really didn't because you couldn't. A difference in words was the biggest difference of all. "I can barely tell my right hand from my left."

Ralph gave a sigh giving up on his half-decent but still not sturdy shelter to come help me. The coastline could only hide one hut sufficiently anyways. With the harsh sunlight reflecting off the horizon we only had a limited time before one of us had to give in.

"Bloody hell!" I screamed indignitivetly. Things like this always happened to me but my sour mood sure wasn't helping. My lips were becoming parched matching my cuts that had started to scab over. How Ralph could see a girl past this grime was beyond me.

"You may be able to tell your right hand from your left but obviously you tied it to the wrong foot." Glancing down I pulled the thick vine from my ankle. His words came lightly off the tongue but still had some scorn in them.

"Do it yourself then," I really didn't wish to give Ralph this attitude at all. Its just I am so inadequate for him. I couldn't even build a shelter for god's sake. For once in my life I should be the one supporting him. Why is it always me that messing things up on this island?

Ralph quietly worked away humming some small tunes and asking me to help hold something here and there. Time had a habit of drifting quickly on this island but for once it didn't feel that fast. My face showed detest but my body was full of pride. We could build something as a team with no words spoken between us. Could I strengthen that invisible bond which connects our mind? I had better start soon because things looked like they were taking a turn for the worst.

…

When I first arrived on this island the sunset was seen as a thing of beauty- a rare spectacle. After enough had passed I now see it as just another day coming to an end.

…

The universe was compelling me to reconcile with Ralph. Some may call it the universe and others call it the lack of body heat on a cold night. Either way an apology was made.

"Ralph, can you bare looking at me for a moment?" I was nervous about the reactions from us both.

Ralph's head lifted up from the languid strokes he had been drawing in the sand. "Sure… about what?" You could feel the hesitation of his body.

"I'm sorry."

Those words were the only ones I knew how to say. Supposedly that was the answer he was looking for because he immediately relaxed. His attention was finally diverted from the sand pattern. My lip was sure to be swollen if I bit it any harder. This apprehension was about to drive me crazy.

"Am I forgiven?" I have no idea what I would've done had the answer been no.

"Yes, of course." Relief at last. "And here _I _was thinking I should be a man and apologize to _you_."

That one caught me off guard. "Why, you've done nothing wrong, far from it."

"I just kept thinking maybe I had hurt you when I pulled you out of the cave. And afterwards I let my temper get the better of me. It took all my being not to stay there after Jack and…"

"That was the reason I wasn't talking to you." I rolled my eyes downward. "I thought you'd think I was disgusting –that I would purposely…"

"Don't say that!"

"Why not, because you don't want to hear it or don't accept it?" This was rising to an argument somehow.

Ralph embraced me into a hug.

"Laura, never say that. The past is the past; and please leave it there. What happened was a… mistake, or so I hope. Otherwise I would have to accept you're decision anyhow. Laura, I love you."

Science has never proven why the strongest emotion, love, always comes out during a heated argument but I was not sure if I could accept it just yet. Ralph was ready to bury the skeletons in his closet but I needed time to cleanse my inner soul. Sure, my heart pounded in my chest with a roaring fire in my heart but I did not honestly know the answer so I didn't give one. The emotions were different before. The unadulterated, unfiltered lust from before had slowly been left behind and was replaced with a soft hum in my heart. It almost made me feel like laughing yet I held back. Things can never return just yet to the way they were. Gradual, baby steps could replace our shattered trust and I expected nothing less. Silence still filled the night air.

Ralph withdrew with a little less ego than when he had started but at least now our relationship was on leveler grounds.

"Ralph," he turned. "I just don't know the answer to that just yet. Could you give me some time? My heart burns for you but my soul just isn't sure. I just need time."

That entire night Ralph gave me lots of time and even some distance. I didn't want one and the other one was not mine to give away.

…

Dawn had long since come and gone but with the darkening air came sparks of light. Without the spectacles it was almost impossible to make a spark on dry twigs yet somehow Ralph had managed the impossible once again. Still it barely rose more than a candle but I suppose that Ralph did make a point to not alert the hunters to our whereabouts. Secretly, I think he couldn't make it bigger. I let him keep some of his ego on that one but I still wished there could be a little more warmth.

Absentmindedly I picked up a dry stick from the clump beside me and threw it in. The wave of fire quickly consumed the stick and licked up my arm. Sparks flew off into millions of directions, like fireflies during their fading hours. Instinctively I recoiled but the sheer beauty of the flickering ashes drew me in. The flame had shot up for only a second and the crackling fire since returned to its normal state.

"Watch it okay? I don't want to see you burnt."

"Don't worry I am fine alright." I really could handle myself just fine. The pain only slightly lingered on my fingers. I knew to be careful around the fire yet I had thrown it in anyways. Really, where is my common sense going these days?

This time I reached for the thicker stick to coo the fire. My fingers gave off a painful pulse and I shot backwards off the log as a reflex.

Ralph was quick to play the hero at my side.

"Laura, what happened?"

My golden tresses lay mingled with the island sand. My palms lightly grazed over the dirt. Omnisciently I looked towards the sky and still some flecks of dry wood were mixed with the stars. One could almost mistake it for the night sky falling down towards you.

Ralph offered me his hand. I rejected it and gazed up into the universe.

"Do you know this is really the only time I've ever really appreciated the sky?"

Ralph looked puzzled but once again jut out his hand as an offer of assistance. I promptly refused and shook my head in the sand.

"C'mon. You are acting crazy. Now get out of the sand or I'm sure you'll regret it later."

"No, you're crazy." I didn't at all say that in a bad way, more like in a drunken stupor. I was teasing him and I'm sure he knew it. "What I mean is, isn't it always the simplest things that you never realize are there? Back in the country I use to stare at the stars all the time with my mother. We counted them, made out constellations and pictures. Every so often we'd see a shooting star or comet pass the sky. Once we moved to London though, that all changed…"

I trailed off like something else had gained my attention or if I had forgotten what to say.

"How so?"

This time it was Ralph imploring about my life. We had both broken the unsaid code.

The damage had already been done so I continued. It took me awhile to get my thoughts in order I must admit.

"Well, in London you can never really see the sky. Not the true sky anyhow. There are always buildings; so far up they'd cause me to cower in fear. Or smoke so thick you'd swear it is always night because its so grey. You can never leave London itself because it is unstable elsewhere. I always wanted to look but just as I thought I'd get the chance the air raid sirens would sound. Its different here; just you, me and the sky. No airplanes or smog to set us apart, just us and the sky."

The emotions had swelled through Ralph as he too collapsed in the sand beside me.

"You know who would really appreciate this?" I turned my head towards his. "Piggy. He always seems to understand. Right now he is probably looking up at the sky. I can feel it, you know?"

And for the first time in my life I saw Ralph burst into tears.

…

I let his tears mingle with the dirt, the sweat, and the rolling ocean in some type of silent condolence. Hopefully my just lying beside him would be enough comfort for it was all I could give. I had an inkling about what might've happened yet no one had given me a clue.

The sky had wavered in and out through my vision. The sand was feeling rough against my hair. My fingertips were puckered as if the flame still bit against them, yet I stayed silently by his side. A comet traveled across the pitch-black sky, which I used as a sign to pull me out of this aura. My head turned towards Ralph once more.

"Whatever happened to Piggy?" I asked gently as if millennia could pass and I could still be awaiting an answer.

Ralph's shallow breath dissipated as he rolled out from his brief rest. It seems I had given him enough time.

His eyes were like an omniscient god when explaining everything. They saw you physically but otherwise you would wonder if they really could see right through you.

"Piggy died." He tried to pass it off as meaningless but it was a failure in that aspect. Ralph had lost a comrade, friend, sensibility and a small part of his soul. I did not know Piggy that well but Ralph's reverence made me wish I knew him better.

"You were captured by Jack during this time. There was nothing I could really do on my own to be honest. I thought I had lost everything. Jack took you, the members of the tribe and most of our possessions. It seemed like there was no point in trying but we had to get at least something back."

"Piggy and I decided to live in our civilized tribe separately. We lasted a few days at most. We couldn't hunt because I'd object to it. We couldn't fish because we had no supplies. The trees weren't producing fruit as much as they use to. Most importantly, Piggy was lost without his spectacles, which we also needed for a fire. Many others joined Jack's side not as favoritism but out of necessity. Eventually Piggy and I were the last ones left. This is what Jack wanted the most. It doesn't matter if he broke our bones because they could grow back. Once our pride was crushed I had a hard time rebuilding it."

The story became staggered off into different parts leading up to the event.

"…We had to go to Jack. If I couldn't retrieve you at least I should bargain for the glasses. After all, since Jack took over the fire on the mountain has been stopped. He needs to see reason."

I could barely see the mountain and had just taken notice that there was not even a single flame from the top.

"We climbed Castle Rock and after scouring its steep slopes and eventually were guided to a ledge were Jack sat on a carved stone throne. He didn't seem concerned in the slightest of our lacerations and near starvation. In fact it seemed to humble him. Piggy begged for the glasses. He begged on the dirt floor. I did too!"

It seemed that both Ralph and I had something to be ashamed of. Everything is always Jack's fault. The more we both try to escape him the more he gets entwined in our life.

"Then he got up. Behind him Roger held the spectacles out. At first I thought he was just mocking us but then he actually told us we could have it. Just like that. Piggy was the only one with enough common sense to realize there was a condition."

"What condition was that?"

"You, Laura. Piggy and I would get fire, protection and food if I were willing to give up you. All I had to do was hurt you beyond repair so you'd hate me. I would have to willingly submit to Jack in front of you and become his slave. I just couldn't do that. I would _never_ harm you. Never."

While most people would cry at this moment I tended to always defy standards. "You could have saved Piggy and yourself! What were you thinking? Can you risk your soul for this worthless, tainted, dirty body I possess? Am I really worth that?"

"You are worth more, Laura. I slammed my fist into Jack's face. I could feel his nose break under my knuckle. I tried to wear him down as much as I could. Laura, giving you up was never an option. I got to pre-occupied fighting Jack that I didn't see them pushing a boulder until the last second," his voice picked up speed, "You know what? I killed Piggy! If I didn't lose my composure I could have pushed him out of the way in time. I saw my own friend die before my eyes."

This was beyond anyone's condolences. It pained me to see him this bad. Still weary to human contact I clasped his hand hard in mine.

"Ralph, that is more than you need to see in your lifetime. Why can't you see? The horrors of this island are changing us the most. I can barely tell who I truly am anymore!"

"Laura," he spoke in a softer tone; softer than I had used earlier, "I tried to protect you from the horrors of this island. Please. I have made a contract with the devil and let me pay for it."

"You have paid your dues- it is not your burden to bare."

He stared me straight in the eye. "But I must bare this alone. Understand? If you get hurt it will all be in waste. Please look at me because reason says are days together are limited."

"Don't say that Ralph," this talk was beginning to move into darker tones. "Just say that you will always be by my side."

"I'll always love you."

With that the wind blew, the ocean rolled but all that mattered was Ralph, myself and the pitch-black sky.

…

Ralph tentatively nudged my shoulder causing my eyes to flicker open.

"Mnnn…what time is it anyways?"

"Laura. C'mon. Wake-up, it's important."

"Ahh…a'right. I'm up." I was definitely not a morning person yet slowly adjusted my brain to the surroundings.

"Ralph! Oh my god. What time is it? I thought I said to switch watch at daybreak! Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

Ralph just chuckled. I stared at him quizzically. Was something wrong with me? I glanced down at my bra and tattered shorts. My clothes were as ratty as they always were. Maybe it was my hair that-

"It seems like your back to yourself. That's good. And you were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to wake you. We all know how rare that is on this island."

Now that he mentioned it I hadn't gotten a good sleep in awhile. Yawning, I stretched my legs to almost impossible lengths. Few cracks were heard as everything fell back into place.

"What about your sleep though?"

Ralph had managed to decipher my incoherent mumbling. "'s okay, I couldn't sleep much anyways."

I went to take in another deep yawn. Ralph clamped his hand over my mouth while I was inhaling. A human touch was still severely uncomfortable so I withdrew and shook his hand off.

"What was that for?-"

He put a single finger up towards his lips to motion to be quiet.

"Shh. Listen hard now. Can you hear that?"

A strained my ears as hard as I could yet still could not make out a single sound.

"Hear what?"

"That is exactly my point. It has been dead quiet for the past hour except these abnormal bird calls every now and then."

Ralph's logic confused me. "Yeah, now that you mention it I did hear that bird call. What's so unusual?" I still hadn't clued on to the reasoning.

"Okay, try to comprehend this. Normally the activity on the mountain would cause some sound to cascade to the forest. Berry-picking, pig hunting, even little'uns chasing animals is bound to fall down to the canopy. Nothing. Which would bring me to the conclusion that those bird calls are Jack and the hunters. They had a talent for them, or so I've heard."

The pace of the atmosphere quickened. "Are you absolutely sure? It could just be us over reacting." The panic of being caught slowly started etching into mind. "Ralph NO! He can't find me! Not after things have gone the way they have." We were well concealed so if you passed by you would notice us but if you were looking we could be easily spotted. It was only a matter of time before they found us. Oh god, we needed more cover.

"I'm not 100% positive but pretty close. Even if it is just us over reacting I'm pretty sure we can't stay in one place too long anyways. Best to move. If my guess is correct they are far enough that we can move safely and still have enough time."

My nerves were shot. Panic attacks were now becoming as frequent as smiling, if not more so. Ralph steadied my head as my shifting eyes refocused calmly blowing air into my face. I drew back and let myself become composed. His embrace told he wanted to hold me but his eyes showed pity. Maybe his soul had conflicting emotions? Whatever they were they were swept aside, as retreating from the hunters became the top priority.

…

About a week and a half had passed although the concept of time is quite difficult to ensure on this island. Emotions had run high and low yet my tears never seemed to dry out. Not that I was prone to crying its just Ralph's reluctance to do anything more than "my comfort zone" was quite vexing. It was my own amount of personal space yet it was _he_ that denied _me_. I could understand the awkwardness before yet now more than ever I should be proving that Ralph is better than Jack. There is not even a comparison between the two of them! If Ralph wasn't so… nice…although I really couldn't wish that.

He should be back already! How long has he truly been gone? We have had two very close encounters and now is not the time to be alone. Could it be that I am lonely, scared even? I addressed this thought as best I could. Ralph was essential to my protection so it wasn't a want and more of a need. The ocean breeze picked up speed as it wavered through the forest. Goosebumps slowed rose across my arm.

"Ralph, when are you going to get back already?" I had said this more to please myself than to anyone in particular. The rumbling in my stomach had long since been ignored. My rest bound eyes were doing he last closing flutter just as Ralph parted his way through the bushes and into our small hut by the limbs of a tree.

"What took you so long?" I arched my body into alert even though my body protested. Soon my task would be to take watch for the night. I wasn't about to make that mistake again.

"Why did you leave anyhow?" Ralph hadn't answered the first question but I persisted anyways. "You've been doing that a lot lately now that I think about it." And I had been thinking about it quite a lot lately.

"Here, I've got some fresh berries and unfortunately I only caught two fish –I hope you like them raw." Ralph clumsily passed them through his fingers. You didn't have to be a rocket scientist to figure out he was keeping something from me. You didn't even have to pinpoint clues from his body language.

"Just tell me please." I lightly touched the palms of both his hands and turned them upwards. If only he'd open up a little to human contact.

"You won't like it."

"What?" I swear he has acting like a little'un. My interest was peaked though.

I could be very demanding when I want to be. Strange enough I had just noticed.

"I've been watching Castle Rock."

That was the most depressing joke I have heard in my life.

"You've been doing what, honey?" The sarcastic tones could probably make my joke a political satire.

"At first I was only in the area to gather supplies and happened to come close. Then I realized while everyone had been busy trying to find you, it was ridiculously easy to find them."

I realized it was not a joke. "Now why would you do something as stupid as that!" Let me emphasize the word stupid.

"I've gained quite a lot of information, especially on Jack and the others. Otherwise we wouldn't have been able to hide effectively for so long –will you please calm down already?"

"Calm? I'm bloody fantastic thanks for noticing. You've been skipping guard duty to play hide and seek. This isn't a game!"

"And that is exactly why I want you to come with me tomorrow."

If I could scream to wake up the entire island I would. The unfortunate compromise however was to sit near the branches and keep watch with a scowl firmly etched on my face.

…

"Be careful! Watch your foot!" Ralph's voice sounded raspy as a whisper. "It's still quite dangerous."

"I know," I mouthed back to him then glanced up to the entrance of Castle Rock. The bushes leading up to the cliff were quite low, not providing us with sufficient enough cover except the night sky. It must be at least midnight already.

Ralph gently picked up a small pebble and threw it towards the escarpment. It made a slight sound as it bounced off the rock. Quickly we both ducked.

"Who's there?" I could tell it was one of the twins as the glimpse of red hair searched the landscape from the top.

Ralph threw another that hit the twin's shoulder.

"Ralph, is that you?" The second twin joined the first as they lowered their voices significantly.

"Everyone else is either asleep or hunting. Were good Eric." Sam crouched down to drop to one of the lower rocks.

At this message Ralph got up and carefully made his way over the jagged rocks.

"Ralph, it is you!"

"Shhh…Eric be quiet."

Ralph's grin flashed across his face yet disappeared moments later.

"Nice to see you guys again. How are you?"

That probably wasn't the best question because Sam directed his eyes to the huge cut in his shoulder and black eye.

"Keeping alive. You? How did you know that it would be us on duty? Anyone else and they would have killed you on the spot."

"I know. I have to make this quick. There haven't been many attempts to find us. What is going on? To be honest it is quite unnerving."

"Us? Is Laura with you?"

"Yeah," he quickly shot me a glance to stay were I was. I didn't trust the other boys just yet anyhow.

Sam and Eric seemed to get the clue.

"Here, give this to her," Eric tossed a small portion of meat down to Ralph, "we don't get much considering Jack is still suspicious but it should help."

"Any news on Jack?" Ralph was trying to keep the attention off me and onto the reason why we came.

"Jack ended the search about a week ago," Sam confirmed Ralph's suspicion.

"That's great news Ralph!" I couldn't help whisper something in my excitement.

"What about Roger?"

"What _about_ Roger? Actually now that you mention it he has been away lately. And its getting more frequent. The last time he 'made sure our loyalties were in the right place' was about a week ago. Around the time Jack came back."

"Jack hates to lose."

"And Roger always wins. Are you sure you haven't seen him lately?"

"These bruises are almost healed. Yeah, I'm sure."

"Brilliant," I could tell Ralph was close to swearing but he would never betray his English ways. "Just what are they planning?"

"I don't exactly know," Sam seemed to be more levelheaded of the twins. "Our loyalties still lie with you. I will gladly join you to defend against Roger."

"I would like to have a fair go against him," Eric piped up.

"Sorry guys, but this is not a safety in numbers thing. The more of us, the easier we are to spot. Still I have a job for you. Find up what Roger is up to, his disappearance unnerves me greatly."

"They don't trust us but we'll try our best."

"You two, what's going on!" The next guard could be heard from the distance.

"Shit, hurry before getting caught."

Ralph quickly sprinted to my side. I got up and followed suit. We both looked back in concern.

"Bye Laura," Sam chided and blew me a mock kiss before hastily climbing up the last rock. Ralph's face quickly flushed and he pulled me into the dense foliage, only the sound of a broken spear and a scream following us in the distance.

…

It was about the thirtieth time I had asked that question today:

"Are you sure it is safe?"

"Yes, Laura. I am positive. The last path we set was a decoy trail that'll lead Roger off course for at least a good few hours. There is no way he would be able to track us here.

"Okay, just making sure. Now turn around would you and keep watch."

I began to unclasp the back of my bra.

"You're going in there naked?" Ralph spluttered with blazing red cheeks as he faced me.

"Well yeah. How else am I supposed to bathe?"

"What about Roger…or Jack…they might come…and…"

I have never heard Ralph stutter before and to be honest it was kind of cute. Our relationship had a new dimension to it.

"You just spent the past three days reassuring me that there's no way they could follow our trail. Plus, I feel filthy. A girl does need to get rid of this grime. I'll be quick, just keep watch."

"Sure. Yeah. Right."

"And no peeking! Or else!" I playfully threw a stone that hit his shoulder and rolled onto the mossy floor. By the time he picked it up to send it right back I was already under the deep water enjoying the refreshment on my skin.

By the bank of the oasis were some flowers that I smoothed onto my skin in hopes to get the dirt away. My skin just felt so dirty that I continued to scrub down to my raw skin for good measure. Blood was starting to surface and mix with the fresh water. My skin felt gritty. All the spots the Jack had touched still burned on my skin. Every trace of his touch needed to be removed. That never existed. He doesn't exist. My desire to be clean was overwhelming and I was continuously scrubbing away. As I was about to grab another handful of flowers something managed to catch my eye. A patch of snow-white lilies and lilacs had coated the shore. There presence in itself gave me hope that something as pretty as this could survive. Gently I grabbed the lily by the stem and tied it into my hair. Its soothing aroma surrounded my body as I relaxed all tension. My thoughts began to drift.

"I've always liked the name Lily." My thoughts had roamed to pleasantries. "Maybe I'll name my daughter Lily. Such a pretty name…" My thought process had to get off from there. Was not getting off this island anytime soon it seems. Not allowing depression to kick in once more I lay on my back to relax with the water and shade. The small current drifted me back and forth until I was almost asleep. My mind wandered to the hole in my heart. There is no denial that Ralph will eventually fill the gap yet why was I being so hesitant? Am I afraid of falling in love? That could not be the reason. There was that one kid…I suppose I never have been in love. I felt like I was trying too hard to process my emotions and for once I should let them just fall in place. Love can't be forced nor would I let it be. My eyes opened with a new sense of life. The sky was the clearest I had seen in awhile. A good omen I suppose but I always had sucked at interpreting signs.

"Er…um…I think I heard something in the distance."

It was definitely Ralph's voice that caused me to fall quickly into the water as an effort to cover up. Ralph wasn't looking anyways, just standing blindly by the bank. I swam a bit closer so the edge would shield me from view.

"You can look." His blush was a furious red as he turned to face me. Realizing I'd covered up he focused on my eyes (or tried to at least).

"It's probably a bird or something." I wasn't about to allow this nonchalant distraction ruin my bath.

Ralph's stern face caused his eyes to darken quickly. This was not something to joke about.

"No. I definitely heard the hunters. The something in question was the sound they were making. Hurry up and get dressed- they can't be too far now."

"How?" No other word got answers quite like this one.

"That's my guess too. I don't know. I think they were just blindly combing the island and happened to follow one of the trails. Unfortunately, this one leads to us. They just got lucky. We'll have time to think later. I think Jack is in this group."

No mentioned name could have more meaning to me. I didn't want to know why he thought Jack was a part of the group. Whatever he said would not make me believe Jack was in that group. He could stand in front of me and I would still not believe it was him. I denied every plausibility of Jack's appearance because it confirmed two facts; one, that he wasn't dead like my imagination had reenacted many times and two, that he _was_ coming to get me. This was no game of cat and mouse more like Jack was the mouse and I was the cheese just waiting to be taken. My only hope would be that a mousetrap could get him first. Life didn't work with luck for me, just very unexpected coincidences.

…

As the adrenaline coursed through my veins I pushed my body to the limit. It felt as if the flesh was tearing from the bone yet still the hunters stayed in pursuit. From the sound of their war cries they were getting closer and they knew it. My lungs could not get enough air and with one deep breath I slammed into a low branch. Instantly I was knocked to the ground. Ralph detoured back to my side. They were coming.

"Laura we have to move."

"I," I could barely make words, "am almost at my limit. I don't know how much longer I can run. Go on without me, at least they won't get you."

"That is nonsense, Laura!" He quickly glanced around the thick creepers for a clue.

"Up there! I'll give you a boost!"

I looked up and saw there was a grungy looking tree that would cover me sufficiently while they ran by. Unfortunately, it looked like it could only hold one and just barely.

"Stay up there and once I lose them I'll come back for you."

"Don't leave me Ralph," I couldn't bare to be separated from him again, especially with the hunters on our heels.

"I'll be safe. If anything happens do not leave this spot. I **will** be back to get you."

He quickly boosted me up and rearranged the tree to hide me.

_Don't go _I mouthed to him while giving him a chastise kiss on the cheek. It was too late because he had already started taking off deeper into the island while the hunters were mere meters behind.

Only seconds had past and the clearing broke to expose hunters running by. Jack past by me only slightly ignoring the small limp his ankle gave. He was passionate about getting Ralph at all costs. Yet his eyes showed that he had no desire to catch Ralph but to possess me. I had seen that grin before to know what it meant. He was coming closer to my position. Maybe he had spotted me climbing up here. I could see the sheen of his sweat and his intake of breath. A low, feral growl ripped from his throat as he could tell he was closing in on Ralph and I. My hand tightened on the cracked wood from the tree. If I swung the branch hard enough it should buy me some time. Ralph could use that time to double back and rescue me. Ralph was in severe danger because Jack was no longer a little boy lost on this island but a man ready to kill.

I couldn't help my instincts as they all rushed past me.

"RALPH!"

Bill was the last in line but could easily hear my voice. He and Robert turned in my direction.

It seems they hadn't noticed me after all. They did now as swung one of the tree branches down and it landed on one of their comrades. I did not deliver as much damaged as I hoped. That misjudgment would cost me dearly.

"Look up in the trees!" Bill commanded.

Panic took me worse than a deer in headlights and I quickly dropped to the ground. As soon as my feet made contact I took off in the direction of Ralph, my only chance to be safe.

"After her! And Jack said he wanted this one alive!"

I had a slight advantage as they needed to gather their bearings but it would only last so long. As soon as they saw a glimpse of me there would be no way I could outrun them. I had been sprinting for more than an hour and my strength was leaving me fast. Not only that but I was heading straight for a clearing.

"Shit!" This entire time I had thought I was deceiving them from our path yet did not even realize that I had been manipulated. Within the clearing stood Ralph with extreme caution, slowly being surrounded by the rest of the hunters. In the meadow there was no cover and no escape. They had meant this all along. How could I have been so stupid? Trying to correct my mistake I turned away to see Bill heading straight for me. The only option was to run straight.

"Ralph!" He was the only person I could run to seeing as we were both in the same situation.

And directly facing me was Jack.

"Nice to see you Laura," he licked the fresh blood off one side of his spear, "and it will be nice to see your little boyfriend die."

...


	11. Red and Black

**Savagery on the Island**

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Flies and if it took you this long to figure that out perhaps you need a better legal team.

…

Chapter 10 -Red and Black

The circle drifted closer causing the muscles in my body to clench. It was fight or flight; I would certainly die fighting. A deafining sound had ripped from a tribe member's throat. Jack had glared him back in line. I had heard that sound only once before –during the killing of the pig. They had their target, their prize. They had me within their sights. Hope was the only thing I could possibly have left for Ralph and I, yet it never existed. Hope is just trying to avoid failure. Just look at this tangle of thorns.

Jack had hushed the crowd into a calm. He was their new leader now. He had changed considerably since the last time I had seen him. Mind you I had never really had the chance to observe him in sunlight. He no longer wore the regal shirt that once hid his torso on occasion. His well-sculpted body could be seen easily from the distance along with the harsh stubble on his face. He had lost his tall scrawny build and replaced it with muscles and broad shoulders. His ripped shorts revealed calloused feet paired with hands, probably from days of hunting. They seemed to match the color of his bloody double-ended spear or the mark of pride carved into his chest. But most importantly were his eyes. Underneath them formed two dark lines painted of blood and black pupils that did not give way to any color.

I thought I was about to die.

The flesh that I had attempted to wash away still remained as a part of my skin. Jack's presence seemed to aggravate the dirt making the grime and blood consume my body. Sharp bells rung through my ears and my body felt as if it were teetering to the left. He made me defenseless and speechless. This was not turning out to be a good combination.

Ralph leaned back on me, shoulder to shoulder, for support but it had little effect. I grasped hard onto his upper arm reopening some of his past wounds.

He hissed quietly and shifted my hand to a better place. "I can't have you passing out on me now, Laura."

"It seems my presence…_moves_ you." Jack seemed to enjoy his own situation too much. "Laura, long time no see." He enunciated every syllable in a mocking tone as his devious smile stretched across his lips.

"Just stay away from her!" Ralph was liking this predicament as much as I was. Never before had I seen him lose his composure so quickly. To be honest I had never seen him show any alpha-male display of dominance. Both Ralph and I were malnourished but Jack on the other hand- let me just state that the weeks did not have a negative effect. Well, it was negative depending on which side you were looking from.

"Now, now poor Ralph." Jack always held this sophisticated debonair about himself. It made me sick just hearing his aristocratic voice. "It seems we are not in much of a position to bargain, are we?"

The rest of the tribe continued to gather closer forming a circle of no escape. Some looked eager to see how this would play out while others glanced downwards in shame.

"Roger, my paint please." Jack's command was straight and to the point. His hierarchy had risen since I had last saw him. Everyone obeyed him without question. The dark-skinned Roger had also gained weight although it wasn't fat. Now his toned arms and clean shaven head stood in stark contrast to the whites of his eyes. They were pointed straight at me, eyeing me up and down. Thankfully Jack kept his pet on a short leash.

"Be careful where your eyes stray." He glanced at Roger yet the entire group seemed to shift on their feet. Even the tribe members had learnt to exhibit caution.

Jack inched towards me yet the fear had caused me to collapse to my knees after all. The tremors caused my body to convulse in a seizure-like state. Jack didn't seem to mind yet he was clearly unhappy that I had left him before.

Slowly his tongue glazed across his lips. "And be happy you still have eyes, my darling. Now I will be more than happy to spare your life if you ask nicely. Now beg to get me back and I might consider."

"Who would ever like a cocky person like you? You already know my answer, I have told you before." I thought his lovely temper would get a hold of him yet he held back too well. He was planning something.

"That's not what I recall hearing. In that cave it seemed you quite enjoyed it, you little whore." He pulled my hair to raise me to my feet. With the crowd gathered and his eyes narrowed I could see the cunning of his eyes. This was not only to make sure I knew my limits but to make sure the tribe would know why he was boss.

"You know those emotions were not for you!" My best ability would be to learn how to bite my tongue. So far, I'm working on it.

Jack merely set a sly chuckle. "Hmm…not for me you say? I am sure Roger would like a pretty tramp like you." Roger gave a step forward as if it was actually an invite. I moved a centimeter back. They were all too close. I broke my contact with Roger's eyes. A smooth, wet sensation rolled down my cheek as Jack's finger dragged across my skin. My nose took a short whiff to reveal it smelt like blood. My eyes opened to see Jack marking my body with the war paint. His dominance asserted that I was his. At any moment I could have tried to push myself away. Yet here was Jack giving me this sensual display that left me both horrified yet with a pulse so quick it left my body still.

Without warning he crashed his lips against mine.

Our teeth knocked together yet it did not seem he experienced any pain as he continued to try to force my mouth open. If this lasted any longer I wouldn't be able to breathe. With all the strength I could muster I pushed him backwards.

With only a slight pant to regain my air I glared him down. "No, and I mean it Jack. I would rather **die**."

This time instead of retreating Jack couldn't afford to have his authority questioned by the only girl on the island.

"If Roger doesn't require a play thing I am sure anyone else would. Why don't I let the guys have a go at you right now? Don't worry, they might be nice enough to take turns."

At that Jack's members looked me up with as much lust as they could muster. Some were even starting erections just thinking about having a go with me. This was getting dangerous.

"You're mine," Jack whispered in his low, silken voice.

"Now it is interesting to see how you claim something that isn't yours." I had forgotten Ralph's calming presence. He had managed to pull courage from somewhere. Now wasn't the best time to argue with Jack.

"Oh, Ralph is it?" He snapped his attention to the mentioned. "I had almost forgotten you were here. So tiny and _insignificant_. What are you going to do about it?"

"I can fight you."

"I'm afraid I have already won."

Jack swung a clenched fist towards Ralph's face. Instead of connecting with flesh it swung around as Ralph ducked out of the way. Ralph quickly recovered with a sharp uppercut to Jack's chin. With one sweeping motion of his foot he forced Jack's bad ankle to fail, leading his body toward the ground.

The entire crowd broke out in the chaotic brawl coming towards us. Roger delivered a sharp punch to my temple knocking me to the ground. My eyes slid to the back of my head but all I could concentrate on were Jack and Ralph fighting. I didn't notice a blur of red hair pick me up off their feet and throw me over their shoulder. The steady rhythm of fleeing footsteps along with the painful headache made me wish that after I regained from this concussion it would not be Jack's face I saw.

…

The smell was nothing I had ever experienced before; a mixture of rotting fish and over concentrated seawater. Not to mention the metallic taste of blood that seemed to be common in my mouth lately. The one thing I did notice was the complete absence of sound.

"Where am I?" My voice matched my eyes that had crusted around the corners. My hand felt on the ground for nothing but wet rock and a terrible texture like dried seaweed.

"Ralph come quick! She is regaining her conscience."

I could faintly hear people scrambling from a far. The reflected ceiling of light from the fire confirmed I was being held in some type of tunnel or cave. I certainly wasn't outside.

"Wait, did you say Ralph?" My heart notched only slightly. Why would Ralph and I hide in this musty smelling cave? "Sam is that you? Why are you here?"

I couldn't exactly recall what had happened previously but bits and pieces were coming back. I could remember the group and Jack. The more I tried to recall the bigger my migraine got. I scrunched my eyebrows together than gave up as Ralph made his way by my side.

"Laura, thank god you are awake! You took quite a punch there."

"What can I say? I am a trooper." My memory was hazy but at least I could lighten the mood. I recognized Ralph's fretful face. "You look terrible." I couldn't help but laugh at his haggard appearance. Blood had dried from his nose and his eyes sunk into a blackened bruise.

"So do you." We shared an awkward laugh.

"He couldn't sleep for days. Yet on the contrary he couldn't even look at you. Not in that state at least."

I pursed my lips. "I'm not that bad looking."

"From you're gangly thighs to the mess your hair is in I don't know which is worse."

"Stop teasing her Sam."

"Okay, okay." The twins had a way of always lightening the mood. It was such a relief because things seemed uneasy lately. I had to encompass my humor so it accommodated more people.

"Pass me the water bowl." Eric already had some cloth and water in his hand. As soon as I went to sit up my body cracked and collapsed in fatigue. I felt so bloody fantastic!

"Don't push yourself." Ralph gently guided my body upwards. "Drink." He forced the water bowl onto me.

I took gradual sips but each one felt like it would rip my throat away. I didn't realize how famished I was until my third sip. My stomach made itself known.

"Is there any food? How long have I been out anyways?"

"Three days." I dropped my jaw in disbelief. Surely Eric was lying.

Ralph nodded his head in agreement. He pushed some nuts into my palm then enclosed my fingers around them. I did notice his hand linger more than was necessary.

"It may not be much but it is all I have." I knocked them back like pills not bothering to chew.

The deep breath followed which reminded me of my surroundings and not my company.

"Rancid smell. Where are we anyways?"

"Ralph's prison." Sam was only reminiscent.

I was fully conscious now. "Wait, so we are captured by Jack! Oh god, oh god. Bloody brilliant my luck is."

Ralph looked to the others to calm me down. In the end he was left with the explanation.

"I use to be imprisoned here," a scowl unconsciously formed on his lips. "Although it seems Jack's knowledge can work against him. It's the perfect place to defend ourselves."

This sent me in an all around panic. "So Jack knows we are here? Why hasn't he killed us yet?" Ralph's logic never made sense to me.

"Yeah, kind of. There is only one entrance to these caves and once inside there are a million tunnels. Plus the entrance can only be accessed during the low tide and we have a boulder blocking the way. Nothing can make it in here."

He had sent me reassurances many times before but nothing ever went my way. For now I was cautious.

Water seeped over my skin as I forgot about the bowl in my hands. Some light seaweed hung over the side of nature's masterpiece. The inside of a solid rock had been hallowed as if an incredible force chipped away at it each and every day while the tide smoothed all edges and gave it its soft glow. I was amused by the bowl, thankful even. Although the reflection that the water gave off was not my own. My skin was pale and stark and my once blond tresses had matted into light brown curls. My eyes looked tired and worn out. Most of all what stood out was two dark lines of painted blood that went down each cheek symmetrically.

"We tried to wash it off."

It seemed the others had noticed my fascination with my reflection.

Tentatively I picked up the seaweed cloth and began to rub across the two streaks. I was gentle at first but they weren't coming off to easily. I rubbed once more. I guess I would have to press a little harder. It still didn't come off. Now the rest of my skin was getting dry and rubbing off. I had to get these dark strokes off my cheek. I rubbed faster now at an erratic pace. Soon I was scrubbing like I had before. Some of the blood left a fresh trail, mixing with my own.

"Laura, stop what you are doing."

There was a pain burning on my cheeks. The skin was slowly peeling off. The blood was finally lifting off. Someone was shaking my petite frame. Soon I would have no skin left. There would be nothing to mark. Nothing to claim. The background yells were all muffled behind me.

"That's enough!"

Ralph grabbed my hand so hard I felt a bone twist in my wrist. I had just realized I had been crying, frantically screaming and crying. I collapsed yet again. This time it was intentional for my brain could not deal with this anymore. Once again I returned to the solace that is my mind. And there I stayed for quite some time.

…

It was my turn to cook the minimal amount of fish Ralph had managed to catch. Eric was busy teaching me how to remove the guts while Sam was preoccupied with trying to get our last bit of water boiled.

Our food source was quite minimal. Over the past week I ate about two handfuls of dried out nuts, massive portions of seaweed, just enough water to survive and two fish. It is understandable that a human can last up to three days without food. How they didn't become insane by then baffles me. My organs felt as if they were about to eat themselves from the inside out. I didn't want to wait to even cook this fish in the first place.

"Why do we have to cook this thing?"

"Because it makes it safer to eat. Besides we all have to share one fish so the rest of us here would like it cooked."

Before I would have easily refused anything that was once a living creature. Now I did not have a choice. I picked up my share of the food in silence and gobbled it down.

Eric coughed.

"Are you sure you are okay?" He hadn't really been well lately. None of us have but his situation seemed a little more serious.

"I'm fine." He would never have us worry.

"You don't sound fine." Sam, his twin, seemed to worry about him more often nowadays. They were in sync, inseparable. I knew there must be something wrong.

Ralph deviated the conversation once again. "We're all a little tired is all." He made his way over to Eric and gave him a small amount from his already tiny portion. "Get well soon."

I was happy to be around Ralph. He could always tell what the mood in the atmosphere was and change it to something better.

"Laura, let me show you around the cave." Being cooped up for so long was beginning to unnerve me.

We made our way through the first set of tunnels but I was soon realizing how exhausted I really was. We had not even made it a couple of meters before I had to give in. My bones could no longer support their weight and I was gasping for air.

"We are turning back right now."

I needed to know an escape route in case of anything happened. And knowing me, something always happened. "Ralph, let's just continue."

He stopped dead in his tracks. "I can't let you go on. We're leaving. No arguments, no discussion."

Stubbornly he turned back. I was left alone in the dimming torchlight. Quickly I tried to follow by his side. This proved to be slightly too ambitious which left me leaning against a rock column, dazed.

"Here, let me take you back."

In one swoop he picked me up bridal style although even I could tell it wasn't as effortless as he had done before.

We made it back to camp seeing Eric fast asleep, squinting like he was in some type of pain. I wished with all my heart to relieve it. Sam was leaning over him looking in complete agony. I felt like I was intruding on something much to personal.

"She didn't make it far so remind me to show her the exit."

Sam didn't even take note of our presence. Ralph decided not to pursue it any longer and set me down in the corner of our cramped space.

"Regain your rest, Laura." Ralph had a habit of treating me like a baby doll. He quickly pecked me on the cheek then set off to sit by Sam. If anyone could smooth over problems it was Ralph.

I am guessing that approximately one hour had past. My eyelids felt heavy but I could not make it to sleep. There were far too many unanswered questions in my head. Something seemed amiss lately yet I could not figure it out for the life of me. Trying anything to get to sleep only made it worse as my ears strained to hear a conversation.

"We can't take care of them both. You may be ignoring your fatigue but for how long? The food will barely last us another two days. We need to do something about it."

Ralph's voice was a different tone then he ever used with me.

"You know as well as I do what that would result in. If we leave for food that leaves us the opportunity of leaving both of them unguarded."

"My brother won't be alive any much longer to need guarding! Ralph why won't you understand?"

"Jack's out there waiting for us. I can't let him have her."

Sam seemed to be getting quite frustrated.

"Did it ever occur to you that this is what he wanted to happen? He's starving off our tribe! Sure no one can get it but nothing can get out either. I am not going to sit around here for our bones to collapse in starvation. I will do something if you wont."

Ralph was losing this argument pretty quickly. "She doesn't deserve to die. Or what Jack will give her is a fate worse than death."

"She needs Jack to live."

"She needs nutrients not Jack. Now get your things, I am going to try to get us some food. If I don't come back make sure they are both well taken care of. Be strong."

Sam pleaded quickly. I would have pleaded too if my voice hadn't been too hoarse. Why was I always a burden on others?

"That's suicide and you know it Ralph."

Ralph's last words before he walked out the tunnel jerked a single tear from my eye.

"I know but if I die she may live. It's worth taking that risk."

And he was gone.

Sam barely let him go but no one in this cave would have the determination to stop Ralph when he had his mind set. Sam, clearly annoyed, picked up a pebble and sent it cascading against the wall. Minutes later he too got up and chased after Ralph.

"Eric, wake up." For some reason I had wandered over to Eric's form. I needed to stop both of them and reassure them that I was fine. Ralph didn't need to die for my sake. This was all becoming a mess too quickly. I shook Eric a little harder.

He didn't wake. Even if I had managed to wake him he was much too frail to move. Serenity had finally gone across his face and I didn't want to replace it. I took action on my own accord.

I followed what I supposed was Sam's path but it only took me a couple of steps to realize I was completely lost. I could not scream out in fear that if Ralph were managing to escape it would echo through the cave and give out his position. I made my way to the tunnel on the furthest right, hoping that if you went right enough times you were wound to end up at some exit or another.

The deeper I got into the paths I could hear the faintest sound of water crashing rocks and a furious ocean breeze. I must be getting closer to the exit. My movement had made itself a brisk jog as adrenaline coursed through my veins. It didn't exactly make sense that I was happy to see the exit for that would lead me directly into danger but at least I wouldn't be lost.

Around the bend I could see a soft moonlight glow from an entrance. It was only literally steps in front of me. I wound around the corner.

"Jack!"

I tripped back in surprise. I shuddered and closed my eyes expecting to hear his low-leveled voice or have physical damage being done. Seconds had past and nothing, just the soft pitter-patter of the rain splashing off the rocks.

I creaked my eye open. It surprised me that he wasn't doing anything. Cautiously I made my way to the bend once again. This must be some plot devised by him. Still my curiosity won in the end and I made my way to the entrance.

As the moon highlighted the landscape I realized that I had not seen Jack at all but merely a small tree that had managed to grow off this tiny cliff. I laughed at the absurdity of it all. Sometimes it seemed that the island was getting to me. It had been my imagination after all. Although this small cove was surprising. Was this the entrance that Ralph and Sam were talking about? It didn't seem this way. The entrance lead to a small area between two mountain sides with a drop at the end straight into the sea. High tide or low tide it was still a long way down to get to water. Yet circumstance had allowed the rocks to be covered in moss and the dirt to allow minimal vegetation. It was a very welcome cove.

This time I wandered towards the tree. It was dried up and shriveled and unfortunately didn't bare any fruit. It seems that the rain had come much to late for this poor fellow. Trailing from the tree were these prickly vines that made a small bushes at the mouth of the cave. The leaves were perfectly green and made a contrast against the red berries. We did not have these berries back in London. They weren't raspberries, that's for sure.

I had no idea what these berries were or if they were even safe to eat. Still my starvation out weighed my rational thoughts once again. I collected as many as I could off the vine and shoved a couple in my mouth. These didn't give me any immediately serious effects so I ate another handful more.

Midway through my third handful my throat began becoming seriously itchy. I rubbed it briefly hoping that it would dispel the discomfort. Not long after my tongue began to swell. Bloody hell! These berries were poisonous. My head began to feel like I was already underwater. My insides clenched in an effort to make me heave the substance out. It was too late.

"Help! Help!"

At each moment I cried out my voice was diminishing and my air was becoming scarce.

Within seconds Sam came rushing to my side. He took one look at the berries in my hand and threw me onto his back. He quickly headed through the tunnels, having an advanced map in the pitch-black darkness. Yet through this entire ordeal all I was thinking to myself was what a silly way it was to die.

The fire eventually gave off the fact that we were heading to the main room. Eric was prompted up on one arm, apparently awaiting our arrival.

"So you did find her."

He didn't seem to know about my state.

Sam didn't comment on his statement. His question was short:

"Where is Ralph?"

Eric looked puzzled about the urgency.

"He is not back yet, why?"

Sam swore to the ground. My breaths were becoming more frequent yet fewer amounts of air were getting in.

At that moment Ralph made his presence known. He walked into the tunnel dropping two fish and a bundle of coconuts.

"I managed to find some-"

"Ralph we need first aid."

Sam swung around so Ralph could see my face. Immediately he realized something was wrong.

"What happened?"

Sam was more than irked at Ralph's lack of action.

"She ate poisonous berries. Now we need first aid, do you know anything?"

Ralph hesitated. "No. Wait, I recall Percival saying he had first aid."

Eric spoke up. "It wasn't Percival. It was Jack."

Ralph and Sam looked at each other and swore really loud.

And now the one person would decide my life was the one I hated the most.

…

I was soon being lifted onto a heavy plank of beach wood that Ralph had managed to retrieve from some place. Ralph had finally agreed to get me medical help because I was going to die without it. My throat was constricting faster and my lungs felt they were collapsing. I couldn't even make a sound to protest on how little I wanted to see Jack. Apparently no one listened when I stated I would rather die then see him again.

Throughout the entire process I felt like a puppet being tossed and turned by invisible ropes. The current almost dragged me under a couple of times if Ralph and Sam hadn't held me steady. As we got closer to shore the further the sunlight got from the horizon. It would be morning soon. All I hoped was that I could live for another life. Was it so selfish for me to cherish my life? Another pulse sent more life pout of my eyes. This pain was excruciating.

After passing by these sharp boulders a fire on the shoreline could easily be distinguished. I was heading straight for Jack. I know he was waiting for me. Yet now I also knew that my life rested in his hand. Was I really brave enough to kill myself before I got into his clutches? No. I am a coward and will always be one. And because of that burden I must suffer through life. But is this really a fitting punishment?

Sam put his hand across my forehead.

"Her fever is taking a steep climb!"

Ralph merely grunted. He was worse than confused. On one hand he promised he would protect me from Jack at all costs, on the other hand he couldn't bear to see me die.

We hit the shore pretty quickly but all I felt was the life being sucked out of my body. The immense form of Jack made his way towards the shore. He quickly picked me up of the wrecked wood piece. Ralph clenched his fists at the sudden contact Jack gave me. At this point my body was in too much pain to care.

"What have you done to her?"

Jack seemed all around pissed off. Maybe it was because someone had tried to hurt his "possession". For some reason it didn't seem like that was the case. He always had a terrible temper.

One more breath seemed like my last as I heaved to consume the last of the oxygen. My heart was coming off on its last down beat. But it didn't push blood through my body but pain. I was a coward and always will be. At that moment in time I realized I hated death more than I hated Jack himself. Unconsciously I had made my decision.

Gingerly I lifted my arm towards Jack's face.

"Save me."

And all was black.

…


	12. Empathy

**Savagery on the Island**

Disclaimer: This is a disclaimer.

Chapter 11 – Empathy

…

I am running through a field of flowers. The open air rushes through my lungs as I breathe in and out. It becomes a steady pace as my legs pick up. I don't know why I am running. Am I running away from something? Am I running towards something? I simply can't remember all I know is that my body needs to continue running.

I see a road coming off into the horizon with a small stone building. I must run there I thought! But in my haste and quest for speed my long limbs get tangled and I crash into the ground. Luckily, I manage to catch some weight on my hands but my knees still land. Why did I think I was lucky? I really can't remember. I start to push myself off the ground to avoid getting myself dirty. Daddy always said I shouldn't ruin such a lovely white dress. Oh yes, I was going to dinner. Daddy said he had an important announcement to make. I wasn't really interested in anything except books and the garden so I don't understand why I was so eager to go. Perhaps it was because daddy talked so proudly about his job as a school teacher and less about the oncoming war.

My eyes had noticed something, a flower of the deepest scarlet that stood out from the others. It had an inane beauty none of the flowers I possessed could achieve. Eager to get closer to it I reached my hand out. Ouch. My finger felt as if it got bitten by something on the step. I draw my hand back intrigued by the ruby line just on my fingertip. I study this new fascination as it slowly seeps down my skin. It was coming from inside me.

"And what trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?"

My dad is at my side helping me afoot. He has a smile on his face. It has been a long time since I've seen him smile.

"Daddy, what is that and why did it bite me?"

This time he showed his teeth near the edge of laughing. He smoothed my hair down and brushed off my dirty knee.

"It's a rose, Laura. Don't worry though it didn't bite you."

"But look daddy! Blood. I've never had blood before."

I point my finger out to him to prove my new discovery.

"Silly Laura," this time he did break down into a chuckle, "every rose has a thorn. Once you see true beauty we all find ourselves admiring it from time to time. Something so beautiful must have a way to protect itself, don't you think? Otherwise venturing girls will get lost near the meadow and never return to dinner."

"Daddy, can I have a rose?"

He shook his head in a silent amusement.

"Laura, Laura, Laura. Can't you see there are plenty of other flowers to be admired besides the rose?"

"Like what?" How could anything be more nice than what was before me?

My father got up and headed closer to the stone house. At first I believed he was leaving me but then he turned and motioned for me to come beside him. I quickly crouched by his side. My dad looked toward the ground of a white, withering flower, slowly becoming discolored by the dirt.

"Laura, this is the prettiest flower you will ever see."

"But it's so ugly!" I stuck my tongue out in disgust.

"You only say that from its appearance. If you give it enough care it will turn into the prettiest flower."

"Prettier than the rose?" My eyebrow shot up daring my dad to question it.

"Yes. It all matters how much your opinion changes of the thorns."

"What is it?" Now my interest was piqued.

"It's a lily, Laura. Now lets hurry towards the kitchen."

I pouted in protest. "But daddy its so pretty outside!"

"Yes, but there has been talk of war lately. We never know when any air raids could sound."

"But nobody wants to hurt London. We haven't done anything to anyone!"

My dad was suddenly serious again.

"Looks can be deceiving, Laura. Now its time to get inside."

And that was the last time I would ever think of London again. How naive I was back then.

…

There are many mysteries of this world but how Jack had managed to save me is far beyond my comprehension. I regained my life one moment at time.

…

The dirt had accumulated on my body along with the caked blood from an injury I guess I hadn't noticed when I acquired. My skin was cracked and my rib cage stuck out. Yet somehow someone had enough hope that I'd survive. Either that they felt I was worth living, maybe even a fighter, but could you say I was still beautiful? Never. To this day I do not understand what anyone could see in me.

…

My fever broke just in time to let my body feel the pain of my other illness. I felt as if the only reason I was surviving is was because I was too cowardly to give up. There was nothing for me to live for anymore. My home I knew before had surely vanished; we had been gone so long that the prospect of being rescued wasn't much. My love, the light of my life, had left me to circumstance with this tyrant of a man. Still even if Ralph had managed to save me from this we had grown distant from the passing days. Does my heart still pound in my chest at the sight of his sandy blonde locks? It does but there was a part of me that felt I was missing something. We had a similar attitude and he was very easy on the eyes but he's changed. Or maybe I am the one who had really changed- a fact I am not willing to address right now. Loneliness consumed my heart with a pang of guilt. Ralph never deserved my distance. In fact he cared for me more than I ever should. I was filthy, dirty and completely reliant on another human being for survival. Yet still he had said he loved me, accepted me regardless. I would try to remain faithful to him as much as I could.

…

Feeling slightly better than vegetable I shifted my face to look at my surroundings. I had never been here before, that is for sure. A hammock lay off to the left corner of the cave (I will call it that although it only seemed to have three walls and a roof of stone) woven from thick tree leaves and branches. A small circle of stones had been pilled up to create a type of water basin although some still seeped through the cracks of mud causing a light drip to sound inside my head. A boulder that was noticeably big in size had been pushed across into the center making a makeshift table. Lastly, the brightest, warmest fire casted shadows on my bed of dried out leaves and bird feathers bestowing me with warmth I hadn't felt in awhile with this dwindling tropical climate.

I didn't get much time to assess the caved residence because soon Jack's form consumed my entire view. I meant to get up and be furthest from his body but it came out being a pitiful strain on muscles that just weren't there. Whatever he wanted to do would be met with little resistance. I deeply, truly hoped he was happy seeing me in this state; after all it was what he wanted all along. I could barely fight off the after effects of the poison adding Jack would be too much. I braced myself for whatever sadistic punishment he had in store; my best strategy would be not to anger him. I had learnt quite well over the past couple of months that it did me no good to push his limits.

He had noticed I was awake some time ago so it would do me no good to feign sleep. He had made his way beside my makeshift bed and crouched beside me. Slowly he grabbed the hem of his shorts and ripped off a sizeable portion. So this is how he would prolong my torture, slow, long and torturous. I groaned out loud.

"You really are a stupid girl."

That comment had caught me off guard. His temper had calmed greatly since my last encounter. Mind you everyone was in a panic during that time. I expected that he would soon claim my body in lust like he threatened so many times before but nothing came. Perhaps it was the concerned look he had on his face that scared me more than his rage ever could for he almost looked… well, human I suppose. He put the cloth down in a water bowl and pressed it against my forehead. The liquid was cool against my head, which felt as if it had been burned for hours. It was a welcome sensation.

"You're fever has finally broken." Jack didn't say this to me but more as a statement to himself.

"Why are you doing this?" I was cautious of my position. I personally was quite happy he wasn't forcing himself on me like his overbearing presence normally did. He seemed to have this technicality around himself. He was… different in all sense of the word. I repeated my question again, "Why are you doing this?"

His eyes seemed to flicker to the ground but soon bore into mine. His expression quickly fell back to his arrogant habits. "Because I wouldn't get any pleasure from a dead body, now would I?" His lips stretched into his classic grin but a small amount of emotion had reached his lips. Suddenly my attitude was as defensive as it had always been. He could always manage to rile me up even when I was on the brink of death. My anger for what he had done to me so many times before could never twist into love. It wasn't hate either but came pretty close.

"The fact that I asked you for help meant nothing." Might as well clear that misunderstanding up. I would fight him to the end if that is what needed to be done.

"Except that your freedom is gone." His statement had all the wisdom in the world. I understood the risks that would come with my life. His haughty superiority was coming back. Maybe I misread his previous comments.

"You can't escape me, not anymore."

I didn't doubt his words for a second. He had made that mistake. He had made it twice. I was on a fine line to accept any type of freedom. I trembled whether it is from fear or anticipation is beyond my comprehension. I could at least hope the others were doing better than I was.

His lack of temper had caused me to be lulled into a false sense of security.

"What happened to Ralph and the others?"

So we couldn't last more than a couple of minutes without an argument. Maybe I was a stupid girl for making that comment. This got Jack revved up as his famous temper came back up. Almost immediately he forced himself onto me almost as if to prove a point.

Soon his hands were across my body, anywhere and everywhere. I tried pushing hard against his pressing form yet there was not even a possibility of it being matched. My body had taken quite a beating lately. After several futile attempts I submitted. He had taken off my bra and exposed the majority of my body to the dawn-hued air. The change of temperature seeped through my skin and left my throat with a harsh amount of pressure. My lungs felt tight against my chest. My heart, my lungs all wanted to rip out of my rib cage, which was ironic because someone was lying onto of them. I broke down into yet another coughing fit coupled with trembles.

"Just do it quickly." I spluttered between breaths. The sooner this was over the sooner I could try to regain some ounce of dignity. He would have me being complacent, but not reciprocal. It would be worse than trying to make love to a dead rock that much I would assure.

The strangest thing was that Jack didn't seem to like me being complacent to his demands. As suddenly as he forced himself upon me he pushed himself off of me. He threw my bra to the other side of the room in a furious rage.

"You are going to make me sick and we can't have that." His body gleamed furious red tones. "Eat something! I don't like my women quite so skinny."

With that he made his grand exit and I sobbed alone for even a madman could not want me.

…

I hadn't seen Jack in awhile, which was a good thing I suppose. It was quite lonely in here by myself. All I could do is sleep and eat the nice (nice for this island at least) meals that waited beside my bed whenever I woke up. Jack probably got one of his choirboys to prepare it while I was asleep. I suppose I'd better thank them if I ever did catch them. Still, maybe he was being serious when he said he didn't want to catch a cold from me? I curled my legs tightly against my chest and went on to think about another thought.

…

The island had been the quietest I had ever experienced, that was until Jack stormed into my quarters. After weeks of not seeing each other we had both regained our typical position, him demanding and me doing everything in my power to try to defy his demands. I had never really tried to comply, that is until he threw a men's choir jacket hurling towards my head. I caught it quickly before it managed to wrap itself around my face. Now I was thoroughly confused.

"What are you giving this to me for?" Yet another argument was coming on.

"Just put it on, that is unless you don't want it." He looked my body over although lust did not darken his eyes. Maybe I had turned him off after all. Quickly he looked away in what appeared to be disgust. That merely confirmed my suspicion but had my body really changed so drastically? I shoved both arms into the sleeves and fully stood up to see the edge fall to my knees. This jacket could double as a dress but thankfully it covered the good majority of my body. It was a relief having substantial clothes on again. Forgetting that it was indeed Jack who gave me them in the first place I turned around.

"Thank you."

That caught the both of us off hand. I quickly lowered my gaze to not see the look I knew would be on his face. Although he did deserve a thank-you for saving my life I suppose. I would never willingly want to give him thanks again but at least the past had been done.

It was silent for a while but Jack broke the silence first.

"Come, unless you want to miss dinner."

He was curt, he was bold but most of all he was commanding. And this time my feet betrayed me at the mention of food.

I slid down the first rock that lead up to the entrance of the cave. It was then I realized I had been here before. Not this exact location mind you, but the landscape was very familiar. I was at the top of Jack's fortress that became known as Castle Rock. The memories of why I hated Jack came flooding back and even with his more civil treatment I could not forgive him for his last trials.

"Sam!" I saw his silhouette in the distance and made to catch up to him. Jack was still a few meters behind me but I was certain as soon as I got close enough Sam would grab my hand and lead me to Ralph.

I ran as fast as I could soon doubling Jack's strides behind me. It was close but if I could just make it to Sam…

Sam immediately stepped beside me but instead of grabbing my hand as a guide he clutched onto my arm and pulled to the side allowing my full (but minimal) weight to collide into his chest. Jack was only seconds behind.

Seeing as my momentum had been stopped he backed away so Jack could administer his punishment. Unfortunately he went straight for my neck, lifting me clear off the ground with a single hand. My eyes shot open in surprise of the pure lack of air my lungs were receiving while my clutched fist beat uselessly across his chest. I was slowly running out of air and with it my strength.

I skidded to the ground crashing onto the bad side of my ankle causing it to roll in and sprain. Still that didn't feel nearly as bad as the red fingernail marks that were sure to be horizontally around my neck. I rubbed them to feel that he had actually squeezed hard enough to leave an indent in my skin.

"We will not be trying that again, now will we?"

It was a rhetorical question but I shook my head in understanding as much as my bruised neck would allow. Note to self: never, and I mean never, try an escape attempt with Jack on your heel. I would have thought I would have learnt that already but I was sure not to do it again. It wasn't as easy to escape from him anymore.

He forced me onto my feet, which burned with pain and soon collapsed leaving all my weight staggered on my right foot. Thankfully I didn't fall which would only piss Jack off more. Sam seemed to move beside me like a dog that had just caught the stick that was thrown. I thought he was loyal to Ralph and our side? It was probably the fact that Jack was on my heel and we couldn't escape anyways. I don't know exactly why I was justifying Sam's actions but Eric would definitely provide me with a reasonable excuse. The later showed up just minutes after his brother.

Jack leveled his gaze to the older twin. "Good work." No pat on the back, no Medal of Honor but Sam sure look like he had gotten one.

Eric rounded around his brother's bulkier form. "What's going on here? Laura?"

It had taken him a pause to notice Jack and myself. He was sincerely happy to see me and I him. He looked a lot better since we had been together in the cave. The color had been regained in his cheeks but it was a friendly smile.

"You look better." Eric went to touch my face but Jack nimbly shoved himself between us. As if violence was the answer to everything he shoved his palm into Eric's shoulder causing him to crash into his brother for support. I winced even though Eric was the one who got hit.

"What did you do that for?" Eric had done nothing wrong and I was seriously worried about his well being if that was the way he was treated.

Jack swung around on his head. "Do you need to learn any more lessons today?" His eyes darkened and his lids lowered to peer into my face. I had forgotten how much power he held so I held my tongue in place.

As a public display of affection he gave me a love bite on my collarbone for all to see then roughly pulled up the gigantic choirboy jacket that was falling off my shoulder. I hadn't noticed it coming off during my sprint to escape.

He moved his mouth beside my head. "As much as I enjoy seeing you practically naked it is for my eyes only. I can't have you tempting the boys too much. You're mine and only mine."

He drew his lips away as swiftly as he closed in and motioned away in his cocky attitude. I could see Sam stare with his eye scrunched together but Eric broke him out of his glare by tugging lightly on his arm. So he did hate Jack because surely that glare wasn't directed at me.

I was made to follow behind the dominant presence but my weak leg made me teeter to the right. Jack seemed to notice and his impatience took hold.

"Are you coming or trying to escape me again?" He slanted his regal eyebrow but he didn't seem like he was making a joke. Not wanting to disappoint him (I knew he might decide to give harsher punishments) I put pressure on my left leg giving a small yelp that would have gone mostly unnoticed had you been not listening for it. Almost like he had heightened reflexes he heard it. Why did he have to be the leader of the hunters?

"Sam, pick her up."

Wasting no time to contemplate that plan Sam lifted me onto his shoulders and followed at a good pace behind Jack with Eric slightly in front.

"How are you?" I whispered to Eric not wanting to feel guilty had I hurt him.

He mouthed back _I'm fine_ before Jack could give him a sharp grunt and a deathly stare.

A vine whipped itself against my cheek and I picked up my surroundings once more. We were heading to the underbrush of the jungle but hadn't Jack said we were going to have dinner? We should be heading to the beach… It took me just a moment to combine the afternoon sun and Roger with two bloody spears in his hands together. We weren't going to be eating dinner, just catching it. And with that Jack started his ferocious game.

…

All of the tribe had made it to the thicket, all that is expect Ralph. I glanced from face to face. Some names I knew, others I didn't. All I knew is that this was their tribe, tribe of many when I belonged to a tribe of one. Would it be possible to balance them again?

I cascaded off Sam's shoulders going towards the ground, as he did nothing to ease my fall. Why is he being so distant? I suppose Jack was beside me in a second and he was following orders. I even stayed in place with the sight of Roger and his spear.

"And now, we hunt! Kill the pig! Slit his throat! And we shall have a mighty dinner tonight!" Jack's voiced soared into the canopy above. His hunter's were ready. They gripped harder to their spears. Their eyes squinted with desire. They all looked to Jack to take the first lead.

"Wound it but not kill it. Tonight Laura will be the one to kill the pig!" That was his final command. Roger tore into a savage scream and sprinted into the darkness like a madman. The others were soon on his heels. My feet were dug into the ground unsure of what to make of it. I would not kill the pig. I could not kill the pig. My conscience would not allow me to do so.

A sharp blow was given on my cheek. His knife was at my throat.

"You must come." Jack tugged hard on my arm and dragged me behind. It was not long before I learnt that every step I took would cause me to avoid a blow. Soon my stride was with his. I was learning quickly.

The hunter's were not far ahead of us and we managed to catch up quickly. It was no longer an aggressive rampage into a forest but a stalking of the quiet, the innocent. Jack remained at the back of the pack, myself included because I had to remain his entourage. He insisted it was because the hunt was better from back here, I believed it was still his foot. He seemed to be too concerned with his knife right at the moment for me to make a fuss.

Suddenly the tribe stopped.

"Jack, what's going on?" Fear was replacing confusion. Some still said there was a beast on this island. What would cause hormone fueled boys to stop so quickly?

"Shut up." Those were Jack's words.

As abruptly as we had stopped Jack tore into a break-neck pace towards the trees. He staggered and weaved over everything in his way and suddenly he soared through the sky and leapt like a tiger. His body came crashing down with a sudden force making the pig squeal for escape. It was over. The pig was trapped. The final blow was just about to be taken by Jack's knife.

"Bring her here!"

Jack had hesitated killing the pig and remembered his previous command. I could not comprehend what was going on. Why did we need to kill this pig? What had it done to us? This situation was completely surreal.

"I said bring her here!"

Jack still had his body wrapped around the struggling pig. Roger took my arm along with another choirboy whose name I did not know. I dug my heels into the ground but they had the strength to drag me anyways.

I was above the pig. It squealed and kicked as it fought to get free. I had sympathy for this animal. Here was a creature that had no place to go and had done nothing to afford this cruel fate. It knew it was going to die. It knew its ending yet still fought against it with all its might. This pig was like me. I had empathy for this creature before my eyes.

"Laura, kill the pig and that is a command!" Jack would not take back his command.

"I…I can't…it…it's just a pig…why does it have to die?" My body was sobbing now in an uncontrollable rage against the hunters. Couldn't they see this nonsense?

"Laura, it is either end the pig's life or yours. What is your decision?" Roger brought the spear to my throat and placed the knife in my hands.

The pig had finally become tired of its struggled and admitted defeat it was then it had looked me straight in the eye. The pang of guilt washed over me as I felt as if it were saying goodbye. Here was death facing it straight in the eye yet it was brave enough to accept it. Even this island pig was better than me.

"Just do it," grunted Jack, his position getting uncomfortable.

And so with the hunger in my stomach and the knife in my hand I had slit its throat and killed the pig.

…


	13. Brotherhood

**Savagery on the Island**

Disclaimer: I write the words from my head inspired by the words on a page.

Note: Obviously this chapter is far shorter than my usual and unfinished but I just want to tell you guys I'm still back and kicking and going to try to finish this story. It's the least I could do for you guys who have stuck with it!

…

Chapter 9 – Brotherhood

The fire crackled and simmered into hot coals on the beach. The pig had long since been roasted filling the stomachs of the ravenous boys around me. I had simply refused to eat something so viciously captured but as always I relented. The fat dripped off the bone and I no longer thought that it was a pig or animal but simply a meal waiting to be consumed. The other boys had strayed off to their other tasks, not waiting for me to make up my mind if I should or shouldn't eat anything.

The ocean was silent tonight, which made it all that much easier to hear arguments. Unfortunately, there was one picking up behind me.

I tried to hone my ears to make out the conversation but the effort didn't last long.

"Fine!" Sam shouted and kicked a pile of dirt into the opposite direction. He stormed off, visibly upset about something.

Eric, the person Sam was arguing with, turned in my direction and I quickly looked away trying not to make myself noticed. Seeming as nonchalant as I could I peeked my way over to the situation and noticed Eric still coming towards me. So he had noticed.

"Hey," he said in a gentle voice. His calmness surprised me considering he had just come out of an argument with his second half.

"Hey," I cautiously said back.

After several moments of silence Eric broke out into a giddy grin.

"Well, aren't you going to ask?" He directed the question to me.

Feigning innocence I replied, "about what?"

"Laura, obviously you noticed. I'm just surprised your curiosity didn't pressure you to ask the question first."

I laughed at how spot on Eric could be. He was one of my true friends left on this island. "So what bug crawled up his arse?"

"When you put it that way," he broke off into a smile, "it's just a little argument. I think the island is getting to Sam a bit, you know?"

I pouted. "After all that work you aren't going to tell me?"

"Nope." He promptly shook his head. "He'll come around eventually though."

"Talking behind my back isn't nice you know." Sam had appeared by the campfire making Eric spin around in a sense of shock.

"Sam! I thought you went up for the mountain duty…" Eric trailed off.

"Get away from her Eric."

Seeing as I was the only _her_ on the island I knew he was referring to me.

"I'll go." I made my way to get out of this situation as fast as I could. Why was Sam behaving this way? I thought he was on our side. I'd have to ask Eric later.

Eric piped up first. "What has she done, Sam? She is our friend. Don't you remember that?"

"Was our friend." His voice was as cold as ice. "And is no longer. She practically killed you. Ever since she's been on this island she has been the sole problem of everything."

"Like what Sam?" Eric was becoming offended. "She's never done the things Jack has done-"

"Don't you see Eric? While you were dying of starvation in the cave she had you and little Ralph wrapped around her finger. She even has Jack acting all strange. Not me. I will not sit by when this…_girl_… gets people hurt or even killed just for her stupid emotions. Heck, Jack agreed he would permanently silence her when I gave her back."

I was slowly putting the puzzle together. "What!" I asked in a sharp voice.

Eric remained in disbelief. "You aren't saying that you had something to do with her poisoning?"

Sam just chuckled. "Silly little Eric. I always knew you were the dumber twin. Of course I did! How else do you think we escaped punishment? Why do we live so well now? You are alive because," he pointed his finger straight at me," I sold her out. A fair trade, don't you think? And Jack hasn't even bothered to claim his prize."

"Why?" Eric asked. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"Eric, it would have happened eventually and you knew it. Our food supply was running out, you were sick, we were all exhausted from supporting someone who didn't contribute. Yet every day you still smiled when you saw her. Both you and Ralph were living in disillusion. You needed to be woken up and see reality. She is nothing but a black widow, seducing men for her needs. And plus, Jack gave me a reasonable offer. I had been caught on one of our scavenger trips. He could save you and offer a life far better than in that cave. Plus, tricking the girl was easy enough."

I felt like I was watching my life falling apart in front of my eyes like a cheap theatre performance. How could he? Now it made sense to me. I had followed Sam moments later into the cave. He would have been near me. He knew where I was going. He had saved me when I ate the berries… He had known where Jack was… Jack was waiting…

"What the-" Eric had just punched Sam hard and was a wailing mass of limbs.

The two collided into the sandy beach but it didn't last long. Sam, who had spent much more of his time with the hunters, rapidly had Eric in a choke hold. Eric relented and rolled off to the side. As short as this struggle had been it was enough to bring the attention of some other boys on the island.

Sam helped himself on to his feet and dusted himself off. "You. Little'un." He pointed to a boy at random. "Go get Jack. Tell him there are some new _issues_."

I spoke up in Eric's defense. "Just what is going to happen to him? He did nothing wrong! Punish me!"

Sam jabbed his finger into my ribs. "You, little girl, are going to regret that." He sauntered off not wanting to make a scene. Before disappearing into the tree line he called over his shoulder. "Besides you seem to forget I'm not the one who gives the punishments."

Eric followed Sam's path like a forlorn puppy dog. "I'll make him change his mind about you Laura! You are the nicest person I know."

"ERIC!" Sam shouted from the distance.

His voice was filled with trepidation, "I'm sorry."

And with that he left me again to my thoughts on this sullen beach at night.

…

It was only moments later when another boy named Maurice became in charge of my watch. I did admit it was a long day and I needed to take a rest. I made my way further along the beach without hostility and lay down in my hut. Maurice kept guard by leaning again the nearest tree assuring me he'd be keeping watch. After several yawns we were both starting to lose our will to be awake. I drifted off into an uneasy sleep but it didn't last long. I awoke several times, tossing and turning, and eventually decided to forgo sleep altogether.

Without noticing how my feet had taken me there, I soon had my heels dug into the sandy shore. I was more than several feet away from where Maurice slept through his guard but the thought of escaping never occurred to me. Sure, if I fled now it would only be a matter of days for Jack to track me down. I was unfamiliar with the geography of this island because I had spent so much of my time in captivity. Ralph was imprisoned so his expertise would do me no good. Instead I thought it best to try to rebuild some semblance of my old life.

Once more I succumbed deeply into my ever-drifting mind.

A strong hand latched on to my shoulder causing me to shoot up in surprise. My first thought would be Maurice but I turned to see Jack had followed my footsteps in the sand.

"What the hell are you doing down here unattended? I swear you go purposely looking for trouble!" He scolded me as if I was some little child who had done something wrong. "Where the bloody hell is Maurice!"

I didn't want to give him a reply because at first I thought it wasn't a question. After the newly trademarked death glare and the annoying questioning of his eyebrow he told me he needed a response.

"He fell off to sleep awhile ago." My lips quivered but my voice stayed steady. "Nothing should be able to wake him," I added as a side note.

"What if I was some other boy? Did you ever think about what they would do to you?"

I turned the focus back to Jack. "You ought to know your guards better."

"Shit. I knew this was going to happen."

Wait, did he just admit I was right? Jack was sure acting strangely lately. He is probably going to be standing there smirking at me for actually believing he could admit he made a mistake. Just now as I look up-

"Where are you going?" He was already making his way to the tree line at a breakneck pace.

"Stay where you are, you don't need to see this."

"See what?" I questioned. His fists clenched hard into his skin and I remembered the way he thought was the "right way" to teach people lessons. This wasn't Maurice's fault in the slightest. I was the one who snuck away. Maybe Jack's precautions made sense when I think about it.

"You shouldn't wake up Maurice." Why I was trying to defend one of his own tribe members is anyone's guess. No one should be hurt on my account at least. Once again Jack listened to me and turned on a dime.

"Why did you stop?" This was one of those thoughts that you were supposed to keep in your head.

Jack exhaled a deep breath and peered off to the side. He was calming down some.

"According to you he couldn't be woken up anyhow."

I shuffled my arms across the sleeve of the jacket. "Yeah…but…" I was unsure on how much I should test my limits right now. Eventually my heart won out and I didn't bother.

"Come." Jack commanded. "You're sleeping with me tonight."

My protests were cut off quickly.

"Will you just shut up? You are fun to torture but otherwise you're presence disgusts me."

I had to admit I was taken aback. I grumbled in response. "Maybe you should attempt to awaken your guard- I'd rather sleep with him tonight."

He shot back- "I suppose Roger will be up too."

With excellent reasoning around him, I trudged behind a wretched Jack.

...


	14. Shattered Pieces

**Savagery on the Island**

Disclaimer: Pfft, disclaimers

Note: I'm trying you to finish this you guys! Don't worry Ralph is bound to come back into the picture eventually.

….

Chapter 13– Shattered Pieces

The walk to Jack's fortress was quicker then expected. The landscape soon shot up with jarred rocks into the infamous formation known as Castle Rock. It made sense that Jack would choose to live here- it was well guarded but secluded itself from the vines and animals that lived below. Beside the mountain it was the largest escarpment on this island and presented long views off into the ocean. In a way I appreciated nature's beauty then realized it was only a reminder that the ocean stretched for miles and civilization was far away.

We carried on in silence with Jack taking the lead. I suppose I didn't expect that there would be much to talk about but I do admit that the silence unnerved me. Jack constantly harassed me but now he seemed distant and I didn't know why.

"How much longer are you going to make me go?"

It was phrased more as a complaint than a question. I was preparing myself for Jack to yell at me for saying something so stupid. Nothing came.

"My hands are sore and my body aches. I hate this."

Jack still continued on, ignoring my pleas to stop. In all honesty I was holding up perfectly fine but missed the old Jack.

We came to a steep cliff and for a second I thought it was a dead end. I was about to sit down when I noticed Jack put his foot in a small indentation in the rock and begin to pull himself up. I raised my chin and gave him a look of profound dislike spiced with defiance. It was impossible for me to draw back now even though every instinct I possessed prompted me to flee.

"You expect me to climb that!" I said in pure disbelief.

Jack finally spoke: "My room's at the top and then you can rest. The climb looks a lot bigger then it is. If you ever did rock climbing at school it's the same thing." He boosted himself up completely. "Place your foot there," he pointed, "and use the ledge to lift yourself up."

I followed his instructions to the letter and struggled to pull myself up. Seeing as he offered no help and merely laughed at me I became determined to succeed. I readjusted my grip and almost fell. On my last attempt with a giant breath I eventually made it up. As I panted at the top I saw a pathway to my left that would have easily avoided that climb. Feeling faint and delusional I let my grievance pass.

"I told you that you were a stupid girl" is all Jack would comment. His trademark smirk was back but I found the malice gone. It remained as a flicker and was quickly snuffed by an expression of ice. He was distancing himself again.

He hadn't lied that his room wasn't far away. Although reason would tell me to avoid this place my curiosity and aching body were pushing me towards it. There was a hammock made of weaved banana leaves off to the side in addition to a leaf bed similar to the one I made my recovery on. Jack had attempted to provide a semblance of home.

"Home," I muttered as I reached out to grab a piece of a broken conch shell. My finger traced the outline of its edges in a trance as the surface went from smooth to sharp.

"Ouch!" I quickly withdrew my finger as I felt the blood seep down my skin.

Jack had come closer to me and reached out to grab my hand. Staring me in the eye he took my finger and sucked on it. Every second that those mesmerizing eyes were on me time seemed to slow down more. The conch piece had long since crashed to the ground and my finger had probably stopped bleeding but that didn't matter. I could tell he wanted me. And I wanted him.

My resolve was weakening quickly and I knew I had to get out of this situation. I withdrew my finger from his soft lips and slowly backed away. "Jjjackk," my voice was shaky, "yyyou can, you can leave now. I ppromise you I won't wander anywhere stupid."

Jack just stood there heavy lidded.

"Jack?"

Still nothing.

"Jack?" my voice asked with increasing trepidation.

Suddenly I felt myself being lightly pushed to the ground. Jack put himself on top of me and placed his hands on either side of my head. And still he stared at me with those heavy lidded eyes.

"Oh god. Oh no. You can't. Not now."

Jack didn't seem to hear my protests and continued you move his head closer to mine. I could easily have moved my head or broken the gaze but it seemed like I was no longer in control of my body. His lips came just next to mine and I could feel his air tickle my lips. We stayed that way for only a moment until my eyelids fluttered shut and he pressed his lips against mine. His scent was musky and his flavor was bold. Soon his tongue flicked across my lips seeking entrance. My mind was in shambles and my heart felt like it was ripping out of my chest. I slowly opened my lips and let it enter. Jack took the opportunity to bite on my bottom lip but the mixture of pain and pleasure found me wanting more. None to gently he probed the back of my throat exploring every detail. Our tastes were mingling and the sensation was driving me off the edge. It seemed like minutes before our lips came apart again and I opened my eyes to look at Jack once more.

Jack's voice was husky. "Do you have a clue how much you torture me?"

My pulse was beating much too quickly. This shouldn't be happening to me right now. It shouldn't, not now, not ever. But still I longed to bring my lips to his again-

-No. This is wrong. I shouldn't be doing this. I have Ralph and-

Jack was slowly hooking his fingers into the hem of my shorts. His intentions were all too clear.

"Laura," he said, his voice even lower against my ear, "you do not regret kissing me. I know you don't. Submit to me and I'll give you pleasure beyond your wildest imagination." This time he let his hands wander towards my core. My body was pulsating and there was no denying that it enjoyed the newfound attention. He was trying to seduce me. It made no sense why his words were shaking my strong resolve now.

Jack kissed me again, softly, persuasively, mastering the need I had for him. My body melted in acquiescence, and I sighed against his lips as I returned the kiss. It had been so long since I had submitted to human touch and I selfishly took in my new form of ecstasy. It was obvious Jack sought my affection and here, with the moonlight dancing on the water, the wind on the trees and the night air caressing my skin it made it almost impossible to resist the temptation Jack presented.

"I remember this spot being quite sensitive," Jack drawled, as he made his way closer to my ear, "and now you will be mine."

Images flashed before my eyes from the previous encounters with Jack. This situation was like last time- I was pinned under his body with no means of escape. Except last time he was trying to kill me. He had enjoyed drawing my blood and watching me scream. I was overjoyed at seeing Ralph rescue me.

As sudden as my newfound emotions for Jack had come, they left. Ralph's smile, his words, the feeling of his lips against mine all came flooding back. Being here with Jack felt so wrong. I was merely a game to him. Ralph had given me his heart and Jack only sought to trample mine.

Jack could see I was becoming conflicted. He leaned down on me again. "You. Are. Mine. Laura, I-" his face was suddenly filled with a sincerity that didn't belong.

My chest rose up and down and my cheeks flushed a furious red. I tried my best to mask what my body was trying to convey. My temper rushed through me filling my veins with red heat. I abruptly realized the enormity of the situation I was putting myself in. I meant nothing to him and never did. And here he is trampling over my emotions like its nothing more then dirt beneath his feet. He knows he's affecting me but this is merely another way to prove he can win a game. And I'm his ultimate trophy.

"I was not yours and never have been. That kiss was a mistake, nothing more. How would you like to be treated like an animal someone else possesses? This is only a game to you. Can't you see I don't like your rules?"

The fact that I was genuinely upset quickly brought Jack out of his arousal and replaced it with anger.

"I do own you."

"I am not some item to be bought."

Jack looked at me hard. "Because you are not for sale. I'm the one that's protected you. The least you could be is a little grateful."

I was royally pissed. "How do you justify that?"

Jack's jaw seemed to tighten. "Any boy would rip their right arm off for you. **Any** of them. You are chaos on this island." He got off me with a look of pure loathing. "Do you have any clue what Roger would do if I let him touch you? He has already told me half of it! It would disgust you. Now before you start complaining about how bloody possessive I've been think about all the other boys. You are damn lucky I haven't even touched you against your will!" With that he picked up a bigger piece of the conch shell and smashed it into a million more.

"Now you filthy whore you have one night to decide. No more excuses, no more self-control. You submit to me and I'll decide how I'll treat you or-" at this he glared at me sharply, "I will try my upmost to make your life a living hell. Either way I **will** be getting what I want. Think your decisions through wisely and how much you value that pretty little body of yours."

Sobs racked through my body leaving me with a cold exterior and no soul within.

…


	15. Finding Love

**Savagery on the Island**

Disclaimer: Nothing new but a new chapter

*I've received several notices that the change in Laura is too quick- I will be working on an additional chapter

….

Chapter 14– Finding Love

By the time morning rolled around my tears had dried and I had managed the occasional bouts of sleep. Figuring my thoughts were going nowhere except to what was going to happen to me I decided it would be best to move around. Jack was expecting a response and if I didn't give him one by nightfall… well the punishment was sure to be severe.

The thing is I couldn't come up with a decision. Obviously my answer should be a downright no but I'd have trouble saying that to his face. He suddenly seemed to care which was slowly eroding the image of Jack the savage beast. He was playing this game much too well for even my thoughts proved to no longer be safe.

Seeing as there wasn't much else to do I decided to seek out Jack to avoid a stricter punishment. As I turned around the bank I came face to face with my guard- three little'uns, one of which was clutching a spear.

"Stop right there." I found it funny in a sense how Jack had deemed these children as the equivalent to Roger as a guard. They had had their childhood forced out of them but their pudgy faces betrayed their true ages.

"Jack told us that it was really, really important that you didn't leave our sight," with that he wiggled his spear with a stern face that almost seemed comical due to his age, "and that we should stand here all day if we needed to."

Chuckling despite myself I gently pushed the spear down. In a mock face of seriousness I looked at the one who seemed to be the leader. "And he's just the person I need to find. Do you know where Jack is?"

This time another little'un spoke. "Jack said if you were to ask we are to say he went hunting really early in the morning and that he'd be back really, really soon." The kid thought to himself some more trying to remember the conversation. "Now that I think about it that was a really, really long time ago- ouch!"

The third kid had nudged him in the ribs "you weren't suppose to say that!"

Seeing these kids as no threat to my safety I quite enjoyed their company and took a seat. If what Jack had told them was correct then I might as well wait for his return and he'll find me.

After what seemed to be an hour Jack still was yet to show and the children were getting restless. It was obvious that they had been woken up early and were unprepared for this guard duty. Since Jack was yet to find me I might as well find him.

"Hey guys," with that the little'uns perked up, "Jack said I couldn't leave your sight right? Well if we all go to find Jack and you guys come with me then he'd have no reason to be mad, right?"

The three little'uns thought about it for a moment then nodded in agreement. The idea of an adventure appealed to them.

We marched down the path of Castle Rock but were unsure where to begin actually searching for Jack. The island was quite big and it soon became apparent that the children really didn't know where Jack left to. Seeing as he told them he was hunting we headed into the jungle making sure to stay on the main path. After yet another hour of searching bared no results we gave up. I collected some fruit for the children and we sat down. After talking to the little'uns it turns out they had actually been treated quite well. They got regular food and even had been taught some basic survival skills by the hunters. I was impressed there was still a sense of normality in the boys, normal until they started the grand tales of the Beast. The boys exaggerated everything to a scale that was impossible but even I couldn't draw myself away from their fascination. Once our lunch was finished and the stories were over we would head back to Castle Rock and wait for Jack. It seemed like a sensible plan.

We were just starting our journey back when we heard on a trail nearby someone's voice calling out. Immediately we all headed towards the sound.

Through the trees I saw another boy, obviously a hunter in his war paint, run towards another group of boys who were trying to climb a tree for a coconut.

"Guys! You'll never believe it! Jack and Roger are fighting!"

This immediately got the attention of all the boys by the coconut tree. The sound of a good fight had appealed to anyone, especially these rowdy prepubescent boys.

"Quick, follow me!"

The messenger boy took off quickly in the way he came with the other boys hot on his heels. I took me a moment more to process the information. Jack and Roger, fighting?

One of my little'un companions tugged on the sleeve of my choirboy jacket. "Can we go too?" He was interested in the idea of seeing a fight. There really wasn't anything else to do and our goal of this adventure was to find Jack.

Without even replying I started to sprint after the group heading towards the fight but was a significant amount behind. As my feet followed each other so many thoughts were racing in my mind. I remember Roger being alarmingly big with his bloodthirsty gaze- I'll admit it but I was worried for Jack.

The jungle thinned to the beach and the news had been confirmed. Gathered in a large group by the beach were the hunters and in the midst of their circle was Jack, choking Roger from behind.

"Oh my god. Jack stop this!" My voice was drowned out by the other boy's hollers and the sound of my feet pacing more quickly towards their group.

Roger had somehow managed to roll out of Jack's grip to swing the broken tip of a spear at Jack's throat, narrowly missing and cutting Jack's jaw instead. Jack was unphased by this cut and moved around Roger grabbing his hand and pulling him down with Roger's arm across his own back.

I pushed through the throng of people and fell into the center. "Jack STOP!" I was too late. Jack pushed Roger's face into the sand and broke his wrist with a clear crack. All was silent. The fight was done. Jack had won.

Jack pushed Roger's face into the sand once more for emphasis and got off of him. Then he turned his attention to all the boys.

"I am the leader of the hunters. Challenge me if you want but be prepared to lose. Should this happen again a broken wrist is the least of your worries."

His chest was still heaving up and down but dared the group to challenge his authority. Roger gently lifted his limp wrist and did his best to tie it straight with vines and the splinter from the spear. He looked from me, to Jack and then walked off to the water, tending to his bleeding wounds. Jack had faired just the same with blood gushing out of his jaw but still held strong in front of the other hunters.

I just looked at him unable to say anything. Some boys had left seeing the fight was over, others stayed to see how I'd react.

"Are you okay?" Concern was heavy in my voice as blood continued to pour from his cut.

"Why are you here?" Jack was still riled up from the fight but brought his hand to his neck only to see it was quickly covered in blood. "And why can't you mind your own goddamn business!"

He too headed for the water to wash his wounds and with me only a few paces behind him.

"I was worried for you." _I would be worried if anyone was going to get hurt, right?_ I thought justifying myself. But one look at Roger on the other end of the shore and I knew I wouldn't care if he died.

I dabbed the sleeve of my jacket across his cut trying to stop the blood that eventually slowed on its own. He quickly swatted it away.

"I don't need your sympathy. Actually you should save it for yourself," he said looking fiercely at me.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you," I retorted indignantly. "I'd never take sympathy from you!"

"Well you must feel sorry for yourself, you were crying all night!"

That seemed to hit a nerve. "How did you know that?" Suddenly our screaming match was escalating. "And besides what makes you think I didn't deserve it after what you did to me last night!"

The leader of the little'un group from before tugged on my sleeve and I whipped around. He suddenly wasn't grown up in my eyes and started crying. "You are scaring me," he bawled.

I held him in my arms to calm both of us down. Here I was making this poor little kid cry. Looking back at the island I saw the looks of fear not being directed to Jack, who ruled with an iron fist, but to me. I did not like that look in their eyes.

Jack rubbed a hand through his hair and let out an exhausted sigh. "See, you do hate me. I can't see what the problem is, I am trying to be gentle."

I looked at him. "But you weren't, were you?"

"'Cause you were hating it already. Might as well enjoy it if I'm already going to hell."

I started to cry. I think deep down I cared for Jack more than I had let myself believe. This was all too much for me right now. "That's not what I am talking about. For once you are so oblivious to the world!"

I started to run off pushing past the still lingering crowd. Eric had shown up and was giving me a look pity but even I didn't want his comfort right now. Let everyone on this island think I'm an emotional wreck so long as they leave me alone.

Jack had lightly grabbed my wrist. "Where are you going?" There was so much sincerity and concern in his voice it made my heart even worse.

"Anywhere I can be free of you!" I was crying so hard I was surprised those words came out with such sting. This was a lie to Jack. I could not be free of him anymore because for the first time in my life I could no longer deny that I was in love with the loathsome Jack Merridew. Jack had been right all along- I was his.

…

No one had dared follow me after my outburst on the beach, which gave me time to simply think and wander. As if my feet knew exactly where they were taking me I ended up at the secluded oasis again. I had too many memories associated with this place yet it still seemed like it was always teeming with new life. Even if it was only for a moment I could find escape from this island and what I was becoming.

I cascaded back into the shallow water letting out a giant sigh. I missed home. I missed England. I missed the time when life was free from all this heartache and chaos. I missed Ralph and the comforting presence he presented and I missed Simon with his mystical ways. Then there was Eric's advice and that little'uns smile. Perhaps everything on this island wasn't as tainted as I thought after all.

And then there was Jack. Here was this arrogant boy who was constantly yelling at me and torturing me. He provoked me like no other person could. He was always pursuing me yet still held the allure of secrecy. He was a hunter, a fighter and distinctly alpha male. He would do everything and anything just to possess me yet did not claim me as he promised so many times. His rough exterior and sculpted body were a perfect match for this island yet it hadn't claimed him completely. Every once in awhile that façade shifted and I could see something in him was calling out for someone to save him from the demons he held inside. I longed to just hold his hand and reassure him that morality still existed, that someone cared enough to see past his aggressive front. I would comfort him just like Ralph had comforted me.

My thoughts switched back to Ralph and the boy who I had originally promised my heart to. This entire time I kept convincing myself saying I was Ralph's and he was good for me. And he was entirely good for me yet maybe I didn't want that. The good girl Laura didn't belong on this island and she couldn't survive. Ralph was kind and gentle hearted. I cared for him deeply but he was my protector not my lover. Every time I was with him he was saving me from some thing or another whereas Jack pushed me to be independent and strong. Maybe my heart had once belonged to him but as he fought to protect every single person on this island he didn't realize he was losing me.

I was the only thing that mattered to Jack and he was more than willing to fight for me. His words had made sense; Ralph had given up on that respect long ago. To Ralph I was no more important than another tribe member but to Jack I was a goddess. That was something that made me feel important and powerful. With Jack I could rule this island if I wanted to. Yet I felt as if I was above both Ralph and Jack. I was the true leader of this island with a sense of strong morality and justice. I commanded attention and attention could be given. I had refused to let this island conquer me and ultimately won the fight. I got up from this oasis and with a renewed vigor and headed to the one person I knew I belonged to all along.

…

The trip to Castle Rock was filled with purpose and determination. I had met Bill on the way and just pushed him aside. There were things I needed to do, things I needed to say before nightfall. I had no idea where Jack would be but some part of me prayed that he had not moved from his impregnable fortress.

After nearing the curve I knew lead immediately into Jack's room I stopped. This would be the ultimate point of no return. I nodded to myself and took a strong step forward. I had no doubts about my decisions anymore. And then I stopped.

Jack was throwing anything and everything within reach. When he could not find anything left to destroy he angrily sat down and clutched at his hair, looking as if he would tear it from its roots. It might've been a trick of my eye but it almost looked as if, well, as if he was crying.

This sight was entirely too personal and I felt as if I was intruding on something that was not meant for my eyes. Here was this strong willed man sitting there falling apart in front of me. Jack needed me more than I needed him. I did not belong in this moment.

I took a tentative step back. Only then did Jack realize I was there.

He looked up at me.

"Don't go," he said as quietly as possible.

I wasn't quite sure what to do. One part of me told me to run into his arms and the other side wanted to run away and pretend this all never happened.

"Please stay," he said again looking entirely heartbroken.

My body was freezing up quickly and my face looked frightened. Jack got up and slowly approached me.

"Laura," he said my name in a long exhalation. "If you want to go run off into the forest I promise you I won't go looking for you. Just stay for one minute more and listen to what I have to say."

He paused for a moment. "Laura I am not sure how to say this, and this is really difficult and all, and," he seemed to be struggling with his inner self, "Laura, I love you."

At those words my heart melted and I couldn't function. In all the times I had had emotion swept over my body it was nothing like this. My heart pounded in my chest and my pulse sounded in my ears. I felt nervous standing in front of him like I wouldn't measure up to some surreal expectation but at the same time felt as if I was the only one that belonged to him. Every moment I thought about him and every second I had secretly hoped that he could be strong enough to reveal his flaws only to me. The elation was beyond words, which left me in some unearthly daze. Those words held so much sincerity from Jack that I realized I had wanted to hear them from him and only him. This was meant to be. Finally my lips opened, "I love you too."

Caution fell to the wind and he embraced me with alarming strength. He lifted me clean off the floor caring me over to the bed while doing so. In return I planted kisses all over his bare shoulders and the nape of his neck. He set me down gently but aggressively and continued to pull his jacket off my shoulders. No other words were spoken as we continued to feel every inch of each other's skin.

The satin lining of the jacket slipped off with ease and Jack threw it to the side. Only then did he stop with his unyielding kisses to admire me.

"Fuck," he said out loud.

I pulled him back down on top of me and his aggressive side took over. Slipping one hand below my back he pulled me closer to his chest. I placed a hand between us and let it go over his chiseled abs. Now it was my turn to gasp in appreciation. Jack quickly grabbed my hand and threw it around his neck so I could be pressed flush with his body. It was very evident what he wanted but I wasn't that close to giving in just yet.

Kissing him hard on the lips I tumbled out from under his body and lay my full weight on top of him. He growled in response but it was obvious he liked the fact I was in control. I rocked back and forth across his hips until it became a steady rhythm nearly driving him off the edge in anticipation. His tough hands undid my bra, pulling them loose from their latches. That too was discarded somewhere around the alcove.

"I want you so fucking bad right now," he rasped between his teeth.

With one muscular arm he pulled me down to his body again to set his lips against mine. Our tongues created a powerful dance, neither giving into the strength of their partner.

My hand inched slowly to Jack's inner thigh, curious about what lay above.

This seemed to push Jack into an animalistic craze and he could no longer put up with my taunting. Grabbing both my legs he slammed me against the nearest wall. Every moment he was kissing me with ever increasing dominance. My shorts had slipped off easily enough.

"Don't tempt me if you can't follow through." His eyes were darkened with an insatiable lust. I gave him an equally ravenous stare.

I didn't answer but let his hand travel down to my panties. He hooked his finger on the edge then looked at me for an unspoken permission. My gaze never faltered and he ripped them from my body. Wasting no time he let his finger travel lower and lower until it brushed against my core.

"More," I breathed into his ear wanting more of the sensation.

With that all self-control was gone and he could no longer restrain himself from thrusting two fingers inside me. I just gasped at the mixture of pain and delight.

Pulling his fingers in and out I felt myself getting wetter at each motion. Instinctively I grabbed his shaft through his shorts. "Please." I didn't know what I was begging for but I sure as hell wanted it.

Jack bit hard on my neck and withdrew his fingers from me one last time. They made off with his zipper and shorts in no time. There he was in front of me stark naked. I was sure he was a God.

My fingers went back around his manhood feeling fascinated by what lay before me. He was crazy if he thought that would fit inside me-

I didn't have time to contemplate the thought any longer as Jack pulled me down below him and spread my legs apart. "Please," I begged again.

This time he complied and shifted himself on top. In one steady motion he pushed his way inside me.

He grunted, I screamed. The sensation was overpowering.

In a fast motion he began to replicate the motion of his fingers going in and out of me. The original discomfort dissipated into pure ecstasy and I began screaming out in a way I'm sure the entire island could hear.

Our hips slammed together as I rode waves of pleasure. I made to move out from under him but he pinned me down and growled in my ear, "you're mine."

The possessiveness in his voice sent me a chill down my spine. I liked how no one in the world could claim me in a way quite like Jack.

He rocked into my core one last time then sat up and flipped me over. My face was pushed down into the makeshift pillow as he pulled my hips up. Once more he angled himself and pushed deep inside me.

He rode into me again and again digging his hands into the side of my hips. His pace became faster and faster until-

"I going to come," he choked out between his labored breaths. That sound drove me off the edge and I felt my entire body quiver as an orgasm rolled through my being. I fell into the mattress and Jack rolled beside me before collapsing.

"That was amazing," I commented out loud. Jack merely grunted in agreement and pulled me close to his body. There I fell asleep with the rising and falling of his warm chest.

…

I awoke in the morning to still find myself cuddled in Jack's arms. He was still sleeping deeply so I figured it'd be best to leave him alone. Looking down at this man I could see why I was attracted to him. The scruff on his jaw line matched the manliness of his features. Feeling his bicep I moved my hand along his hardened body. At least this island gave some benefits.

I wiggled out of his embrace and got up from the bed. Deciding that we'd both be hungry from the night I decided I should get us both some food. I put on my tattered shorts and Jack's choir jacket. Looking down at my bra in a clump on the floor it'd obviously be no more use to me. Turning the corner for the path that led down the escarpment I ran right into Bill, one of the hunters, at the entrance with a spear in his hand.

"Hi," I said a little confused, "what are you doing here?"

He looked me up and down then finally made eye contact. "Making sure you don't escape."

This time I made my voice clear and filled with authority. "That would hardly be necessary. I'm Jack's now and I promise you I'm not going anywhere."

"That's an awfully quick change of heart." He licked his lips. "And I can see you obviously Jack's," with that he moved my blazer slightly aside reveling the bite marks and bruises scattered across my body. "Shame he couldn't share."

I slapped his hand away. "Don't you dare touch me."

He lifted his hands away. "I would never," he said as innocently as possible but I knew he was being sarcastic.

"Bill!" His name was sounded down below. He quickly glanced over and straightened into his guard position.

"Back off you know you're not suppose to be here. I'll kill you if you come closer." With that last comment he seemed serious.

The red-headed boy just leveled a glare back. "Shut up Bill, you know it's me, Sam. I'm here to take over guard duty."

Bill seemed tense. "How do I know it's not your foul git of a brother, Eric?" he shouted back down.

This got the twin's anger up. "You want me to come up there and punch you to prove it's not him? Now piss off Roger needs you near the cabins."

This seemed to appease Bill enough. "Fine, I'm going." With that he took off down Castle Rock while Sam climbed up towards me.

I was a little annoyed that I would have to explain myself again. "Look, I don't need to be watched anymore. If you just ask Jack-"

At that I was cut off quickly.

"I know what happened, are you okay?"

That concern didn't fit Sam's new personality. Wait a minute. "Eric?"

"Yeah, it's me. Now I have to hurry up I don't have much time until they figure out I'm not Sam."

Now I was thoroughly confused. "Sam, what's going on?"

This time Sam gripped me by the shoulders and led me slightly down the path. "Laura listen to me, I don't have much time. Did you ever question the reason Roger and Jack were fighting yesterday?"

I shook my head even though that response was unnecessary.

"Well Ralph realized he couldn't get to you so he decided to escape alone. Roger questioned Jack's authority for letting it happen so many times. Needless to say he's trying to avoid all the hunters and was doing quite well until-"

At that he trailed off and nervously looked around. "Until what?" I inquired.

Eric looked at me with such seriousness. "He heard that Jack had finally… claimed you. He can't deal with it. He realizes that this entire game of hide and seek is pointless. He's going to turn himself in to the hunters by nightfall."

I panicked. "But they'll kill him for escaping again!"

Eric's solemn appearance was not good. "That's exactly what he wants."

"No, he can't." I gripped Eric's hand even harder. "Take me to Ralph."

…


	16. Message in a Bottle

**Savagery on the Island**

Disclaimer: I've almost written enough words for this to be considered a novel in itself. Come at me bro.

Note: Thank you everyone for your support along the way. I know my writing has had its ups and downs but you guys stuck with me. The reviews are always appreciated and I reply to each and every one personally. Finally done!

An even more important note: To my boyfriend Stuart- This may come as a surprise to you but I thank you for reading this. You are one of the few people I feel accept me for who I am. Without your support I would be completely lost. Although you seem more like Ralph to me with your kind, caring attitude perhaps I should write another fanfiction in which he wins. Because you've won- you've got me. I love you.

….

Chapter 15- Message in a Bottle

Eric looked at me in disbelief. "Are you sure about this? If you get caught again Jack might kill you too."

I nodded my head with a strong assertion. "I'm positive about this Eric, I'm not going to let him do something so reckless."

Eric's thoughts were on par with mine so he quickly gave in. "Fine. We have to leave NOW though. And there's another problem- I don't know where he is."

I thought for a moment. "I think I know where he is." With that I headed straight for the jungle still clutching Eric's hand behind me. Before Castle Rock faded out of view I turned to it once more. _Please understand Jack _I pleaded with all my heart.

…

I followed the all too familiar path beside the river deeper and deeper into the center of the island. Eric was thoroughly confused about where I was taking him but seemed more concerned about running into the hunters than the unknown.

After half an hour of searching I made my way to the oasis once again. Unfortunately my heart sunk when I noticed it was empty.

"It's beautiful," Eric murmured in amazement. I guess he hadn't been here that often. Cupping his hands into the clear water he gulped down a huge mouthful. This place seemed to possess the ability to distract people from the outside world but my mind was still focused on Ralph. I don't know why I'd thought he'd be here. It was my own selfishness that wanted him to be at the oasis, remembering the place I could relax and bathe. That thought was quite stupid considering I had just been here the day before and saw no sign of him. With Ralph nowhere in sight and the hunters most likely pursuing him we had to move on.

"Come on Eric, we have to leave." Eric understood my words but even this place had implanted some roots in him. Bending down I picked up a lily from the riverbank and tied it into my hair. Looking down at my reflection I could see it suited me. I actually broke out into a smile.

"You look gorgeous," Eric said beside me also looking down at my reflection. Eric was like a best friend to me and hearing him echo the words in my mind cheered me up. "Now lets go look for Ralph."

…

We were unsure about which direction to proceed in but eventually we figured out our best plan of action would be to stay off the main trails and head to every secluded space we had ever been with Ralph.

We headed to what was once his prison but the tide made it impossible to swim to the entrance without being pushed back from the current. By the looks of all the footsteps on the beach it seemed the hunters had the same ideas about where to look for him. As far as Eric knew they hadn't found him yet and we kept hope up.

It was getting quite late in the day and our search was fruitless yet Eric and I refused to give up. However Ralph was going to make his appearance to the hunters I was sure he'd do it in a manner that would provoke them.

"Eric," I thought. "Just how is Ralph going to do this?"

We stopped in the middle of the meadow. "He found me during the night and was about to sneak me away from the hunters. We had managed to do so successfully until he heard you screaming. We could still hear the whispers around the camp from the point we were in and everyone was talking about how Jack had finally managed to get what he wanted." I blushed furiously. "Ralph couldn't take it. He wanted to go in there right at that second and try to strangle Jack with his own two hands. I wouldn't let him. I told him time and time again that it was suicide yet he kept saying he didn't care. Eventually I had calmed him down and he said he wouldn't get us both killed. By that I thought he had finally given up on that notion. Guess I was wrong."

"Then how did?"

Eric seemed to understand what I was saying. "I had guard duty for the night and let him get some sleep. He didn't want to but I insisted. We switched like our normal shifts but when I woke up- he was gone. I know him well enough that he's thinking about how to do this."

"Oh no, no, no. That can't be." I trembled.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. We have to find him before someone like Roger does."

"That's not what I'm talking about and that won't be an issue." I turned Eric around. "He's on the mountain."

Looking towards the highest point on this island was a huge flame against the dark sky. Ralph never had the intention of trying to find the hunters but wanted to let them come to him.

…

The grass of the long meadow was being kicked up by our hurried feet. "ERIC! We have to get there first!" I yelled behind me.

"You think I don't know? Every hunter on this entire damn island is headed for that spot."

We were in a better position than any central location on the island but that still didn't mean we had that much time. My thighs throbbed as I ran uphill will Eric trailing far behind. I needed to convince Ralph that this wasn't the solution.

The gravel was leveling off and the fire was getting closer. Right in front I saw Ralph standing there, visible for the entire world to see.

"Laura?" He seemed very confused. "How did you get out of Castle Rock?"

I grabbed his arm digging my fingernails into his skin. "We have to leave, NOW."

Ralph seemed more concerned about looking at my body. "Look at what he has done to you."

I used the jacket to cover myself up a bit more. My body was teeming with marks from Jack and the moment we shared last night. I was more concerned about the oncoming hunters I pulled on his arm hard. "They'll be coming any minute now. We need to go."

Ralph's eyes hardened and he wouldn't budge. "I want him to pay for what he has done to you."

This was no time to think about fighting. "Ralph you are outnumbered and that thought is just stupid. You need to go right now from this spot. Hide in the North and I promise you that you'll be protected and they no longer go near you."

The hunters could be heard approaching only a couple of minutes away. Ralph suddenly understood that he wouldn't stand a chance. He followed my lead and I dropped his arm. "Now go to the North. Please, please keep safe."

At that comment he finally understood I wasn't planning on coming with him but he voiced his concern anyways. "You aren't coming with me?"

It pained me to look him in the eye. Yesterday I had made up my mind who I chose yet each time I looked up it felt like another sword went through my chest. If I went with Ralph I'd constantly be living in fear waiting for him to protect me from the world. I couldn't bring myself to do it. I was Jack's. I shook my head no.

This time he stood beside me although the onslaught of hunters was mere moments away.

"If you aren't going I'm not either."

Eric had managed to arrive heaving hard breaths. "Laura what the hell is he still doing here!" He screamed. "Get the hell out of here, I can see the hunters!" Eric was hysterical.

I didn't know what to say to Ralph. "Please Ralph, you need to leave and I can't go with you. Just please try to understand-"

"I don't understand!" He shot back. "I thought you loved me?"

"I don't." I said back. Ralph would continue to try to rescue me from a life I didn't want to be saved from if he didn't know the truth. I couldn't have him dying at this moment just to be with me. "Please leave me alone; I never want to see you again." I pushed him away for good measure hoping his broken heart would detach him from the one thing keeping him here to die. There was still time for escape if he ran.

"Guys hurry up!" Eric screamed from the distance trying to rearrange the fire so it would be a natural wall.

Ralph looked at me with hurt in his eyes. "Laura you can't be serious right now." He wasn't sure how to cope with it. "Laura you love me and your just saying this so I'll run away and they won't come after me. This is all a lie. You love me!" He was frantic now looking for a reason for this outcome.

"I don't," I repeated again holding my ground.

"Then kiss me." He was desperately shaking my shoulders. "Kiss me and prove to me that you don't love me. If you don't then I'll flee far into the woods and stay away from all the hunters. All I ask is that you kiss me to prove it."

His request was so unreasonable especially at a time like this. I had to let Ralph go so I'd know he'd be safe from Jack's wrath. I was always the thing Jack was pursuing, not him. Now Jack had me there could be two separate tribes.

I brought my lips to his in a final decision. Ralph kissed me back with such fever trying to get some response from me and although I moved my lips against his it wasn't quite the same. The fireworks were gone and my heart didn't flutter. It was he who withdrew this time.

I looked at him squarely and held his face between my hands. "I love you Ralph I really do, but I love you like a brother."

Ralph had confirmed for himself what he didn't want to hear. Ralph clutched his heart and doubled over, tears bursting from his eyes. I did not have much time to look at him because I heard a loud scream of pain come from Eric back by the fire. Turning I saw him being roughly pushed to the ground by Jack as he tried to block the way. By the look of Jack's face he had seen the last moments of the kiss and now there was a bounty on both of our heads. By the way he clutched his spear he was looking for blood.

"How dare you fucking kiss her!" So he was going to kill Ralph first.

…

Ralph had a couple seconds of an advantage and used them to run straight down the steep hill. Wanting to protect him I tried to move in Jack's way.

"Please don't kill Ralph!" I pleaded with an unwilling Jack.

He just simply pushed me to the ground. "I'll deal with you later," he said with as much scorn as possible. He was nothing like the old Jack. He was worst than the Beast itself now.

That interaction had cost Ralph a bit more time but not much, especially when Jack was pursuing you. Picking myself up off the ground I chased after the both of them, hoping to explain myself and end this madness.

I could not keep up with the boys running on pure adrenaline but still held them within my sights. The running was not Ralph's strong suit so when it looked like he was about to be caught he dived into the tall grass in front of Castle Rock.

Jack, being of a bigger build and more clumsy was poking his spear through the blades, unable to find where Ralph had went.

"Jack please! This is all a misunderstanding!" I called out to him hoping he'd give me at least a moment to explain myself.

He wanted none of that. Just as I was getting closer Roger had caught up and grabbed me from behind, preventing me from approaching Jack but also forcing me to watch as Jack stabbed blindly trying to kill Ralph. The flaming tip of Roger's spear was dangerously close to burning off my hair.

The other hunters had also caught up and were also joining the fray of people trying to find Ralph in the tall grass.

"Let me explain!" I yelled out more desperately to Jack. This time he did turn to look at me but it was not a good thing. He marched towards me with determination on his face. Would he punish me right now because he couldn't find Ralph?

"Hand me your spear!" He commanded to Roger. Roger happily complied, the tip still burning strong.

Jack picked it up with one hand and threw it into the dry grass. Some hunters jumped back from the stun of seeing an inferno rage so suddenly without warning.

"This will smoke the bastard out," Jack commented. The entire field of grass was giving off huge amounts of smoke and I was continuously coughing. The other boys were smart enough to start trying to escape the flames yet they didn't seem to faze Jack. Not being able to withstand his hiding spot Ralph got up from the grass and ran in the opposite direction of us.

Jack took off after him in hot pursuit avoiding the flames with ease. With Roger's spear no longer at my neck I followed him barely avoiding them as the bit at my knees.

The inferno kicked up so far behind me that they forced Roger back. He didn't like being bested by something but he valued his life enough that he didn't try to pursue me. He took off in the opposite direction.

Both Jack and Ralph were in my sight but I soon realized that with the huge fortress called Castle Rock in front of him Ralph would be cornered. Ralph knew it too but it was the only path to flee from the bloodthirsty Jack.

As if my life counted on it (well Ralph's certainly did) I managed to find enough adrenaline to push myself in front of Jack's pace and turn. It was at the perfect moment because Ralph was now cornered.

"Move aside Laura," Jack ordered.

I stepped in front of him again as he tried to move around me.

"I said move aside!"

I held strong. "No. Just listen for a damn moment will you?"

Jack went to push me aside but I planted my feet in the ground. The look on his face told me he loved me enough that he couldn't bring himself to hurt me.

Jack glared at me then Ralph then back to me. "I trusted you. I thought you wouldn't betray me!"

I looked at him. "I never did."

"Then what would you call that kiss!"

"Our goodbyes." I willed him to just look at my eyes and see that everything I was saying was the truth. He wasn't quite sure what to believe.

"You never liked me. I knew it goddammit."

I came closer to his skin. Finally we made eye contact. "But I always have. You really are a stupid boy if you believe otherwise."

He was skirmishing with his inner demons. Here was me with so much sincerity in my voice that I was almost impossible to not believe yet he had seen with his own two eyes that I had kissed Ralph. Not knowing what was quite going through his head I did the only thing that seemed right at the time- I hugged him in a warm embrace.

That seemed to be enough to convince him because he immediately bent down and placed his lips against mine. Everything seemed right in that moment as I kissed him back with such longing it'd be impossible he couldn't tell I loved him. All the emotions, the memories, everything was gathered into this one kiss. I was his and his alone at that moment. He clutched me in response and gathered me into his chest. He would not be letting me go.

Suddenly a loud sound came from the distance.

That broke us apart only to see Ralph's face bear a look of hurt, understanding and confusion. In the moment I just shared with Jack I had forgotten he was there.

I looked to him. "Did you just hear that?"

The sound blared again.

Ralph replied. "It almost sounded like a conch-"

The sound seemed to be getting louder and more constant.

This sound also brought everyone back to reality with the flames increasing behind our backs.

"Guys, we really have to get out of here or the fire will get us soon."

Jack and Ralph seemed to agree and put their differences aside for the moment in favor of self-preservation.

We both took off towards the sound of the deafening conch. Our feet scrambled to the jungle until we both nearly threw ourselves onto the beach. There off in the distance was a gigantic ship. In front of us was a man with the distinguishable uniform of a naval officer. At first he seemed confused to see us but then gathered his wits.

"We had saw the fire and come to check it out. I would have never imagined-"

I ran into his arms crying not sure what to make of myself. As the sound from the horn continued more children broke down hysterically crying for home. Roger broke through the clearing and immediately dropped his spear and fell to his knees. Jack and Ralph just stood there in disbelief.

The naval officer patted my back in comfort. "It's okay," he said, "you're all safe now."

I was no longer a prisoner on this island. I had forgotten what humanity looked like. Now I could truly say that I was safe.

…

We boarded the ship as it neared the shore watching as the crewmembers readied themselves for more passengers. Everyone on board wasn't quite sure what to make of us and to be quite honest I wasn't sure what to make of them. This entire experience remains a blur because my legs were just methologically moving, absent from the mind. The horn sounded one last time and I made my way to the back of the boat trying to get one last glimpse of the island that nearly destroyed me. It was quickly being consumed by the growing inferno giving off a thick cloud of ominous smoke. Looking back it resembled all the spirits and demons being lifted off that island and being sent to the sky. As if the massive cloud of smoke had caused it I felt something splash against my cheek. And another. Soon I realized there was something falling from the sky.

Cascading from up above was the rain, fighting back against the fire and trying to put it out. Looking at it crash off the railing I realized it was no longer pure but mixed with the thick sulphuric ash. The thing that had first welcomed me to the island was now saying its last goodbye. I smiled in return.

I closed my eyes and tried to count the them as we started to drift away.

_One thousand and eighty-six, one thousand and eighty-seven…_

Soon their sound had multiplied and I could no longer count each drop in the cacophony.

I opened my eyes once more. I would never forget this island and I would never forget this ash-ridden rain. There are things in life that will never be forgotten.

"What happened out there?" One of the soldiers asked seeing the emotion in my eyes.

Standing beside me were the survivors from the island. We both looked to each other with the unspoken agreement that we'd never say a word.

I pulled the white, innocent lily from my hair and let the wind carry it towards the island where it belonged.

…

The soldiers had begged me to come inside after the rain picked up but I brushed them off insisting that I liked the rain. Eventually they gave up all together.

They tried to get us all to talk about our time on that island but no one said a word. The government paid for every psychiatrist and professional to get us to speak yet still no one said a word. My twelfth psychiatrist gave up, deeming me insane yet still I didn't care. She pushed empty pages in my hands and gave me a pen to write out anything so long as it was something. Obviously nothing was written in her presence that day but I decided to keep those pages.

At first I just sat in my room staring at them not wanting to relive the nightmares from that time. But every night they visited me in my sleep and I couldn't avoid them.

So now, here I am writing my words on my page trying to see if someone could possibly understand what I went through, what we all went through.

…

I collected the pages and tied them into a bundle. Finding a glass bottle I managed to shove them inside. That day I headed to the ocean, the first time I've been to the water since I was rescued. There I went to the edge of the peer and placed the glass bottle in the water. I watched as the current took them down the stream until water poured in and it sunk to the bottom. And there my memories would lie, at the bottom of the ocean, never to be thought of again.

…


End file.
